Reconstruyendo
by alif7858
Summary: Una historia situada entre Sinsajo y el epílogo. Cómo Katniss y Peeta fueron reconstruyendo su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

- No fue una alucinación – me digo asomándome por la ventana, viendo los arbustos recién plantados por Peeta. Son primroses, en honor a mi hermana. Me vuelvo corriendo hacia mi recámara y lloro el resto del día, pensando en mi adorada hermana Prim.

Peeta ha vuelto – pienso a media noche cuando despierto de mi pesadilla cotidiana. Me levanto de la cama sabiendo que no podré volver a dormir, que no deseo volver a cerrar los ojos y encontrarme en medio de una arena donde no solo Peeta y yo estamos en peligro, sino todo Panem, todos mueren frente a mis ojos y sin que pueda hacer algo por ellos. Estoy tan cansada de vivir así… he deseado tantas veces morirme, pero mi cuerpo se resiste. Por más que dejo de comer, mi cuerpo sigue aguantando, por más que lloro y dejo de moverme, mi cuerpo sigue resistiendo, así que me rindo. Mi cuerpo a ganado, si quiere seguir viviendo, lo haré. Así que me visto, tomo mi arco del armario de la sala, me pongo la chaqueta de mi padre y salgo rumbo al bosque.

El camino hacia el bosque me hace llorar. Algo de lo que también estoy cansada, intento por mil maneras no llorar, pero mi cuerpo sigue haciéndolo. Por cada cosa mis ojos producen lágrimas que no quiero derramar. Camino hacia el bosque pasando por la plaza, ese lugar que empieza a reconstruirse. Recuerdo mi primera visita cuando todo estaba destruido. Al centro lo único que quedaba de pie eran los instrumentos de tortura de los agentes de la paz. Ahora han desaparecido. Me alegro y aunque mi rostro dibuja una leve sonrisa, mis ojos siguen llorando. Continuo hacia la Veta pasando por la zona de comercio. Ahí descubro el lugar donde debería estar la panadería: el hogar de Peeta. Ahí murieron sus hermanos, su madre y… su padre. Ese hombre que estaba enamorado de mi madre, me acerco al lugar buscando indicios del incendio, pero el terreno ha cambiado.

- ¡Está reconstruyendo! – pienso al estar ahí parada – Peeta… ¡Peeta está reconstruyendo la panadería!

Por algún motivo decido salir corriendo. Me duele ver que Peeta está saliendo adelante y yo sigo inmersa en este deseo de morir. Corro hasta llegar a donde estaba mi casa, mi primera casa. La Veta también comienza a renovarse. La mayoría de los que ahí vivían han regresado y la nostalgia les hace desear vivir ahí. Las pequeñas casas de antes han desaparecido ahora construyen casas más grandes y bonitas. Pronto la Veta formará parte del Distrito y será un Distrito bello. Continuo corriendo hasta la alambrada y por instinto me detengo a escuchar si está electrificada… no se escucha nada. Me rio al darme cuenta de mi actitud y recuerdo cuando en el Vasallaje les hice creer que tenía un oído biónico con el que podía escuchar el campo de fuerza.

- El campo de fuerza que mato, por unos momentos a Peeta. – me digo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Me arrastro por el suelo para salir por el agujero de la alambrada y corro buscando dejar mi dolor atrás, corro sin sentido hasta parar en el lugar de encuentro con Gale. Nuevamente el dolor me invade, lo extraño. Extraño al Gale con quien casaba diario para mantener con vida a nuestras familias, no al Gale que se dedicaba a inventar trampas y deseaba por todos los medios derrotar al Capitolio. Tomo mi arco y comienzo a disparar hacia unas ardillas en los arboles.

No atino a ninguna. Me sorprende ver que he fallado. Las lágrimas nublan mi vista y por eso falle. Me enfurezco y trepo al árbol para rescatar las flechas lanzadas, me quedo sentada en una rama y grito llena de furia. Estoy tan cansada de llorar, de intentar morir y no lograrlo.

Cuando regreso a mi casa el Distrito comienza a despertar. El Quemador ha regresado a su actividad diaria, solo que ahora todo el comercio es legal. Ahí está Sae la Grasienta a quien me acerco para darle el conejo que he logrado cazar.

- Hacía falta carne fresca – dice sonriendo al ver al animal – estaba por ir a tu casa

Las dos nos encaminamos hacia la aldea de los vencedores, lo único que subsiste de aquel Distrito 12.

- Mucha gente – digo escuetamente

- La mayoría de los que salimos vivos del bombardeo, hemos regresado. El distrito comienza a resurgir, la escuela está por terminarse, hay una pequeña clínica y se empieza a sembrar a las afueras

Sae continua diciéndome todo lo que está sucediendo en el lugar, pero a mí no me importa. Mi mente comienza a pensar en Prim y lo feliz que hubiera sido al ver cómo está resurgiendo el Distrito. Mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse y prefiero ignorarlos, empiezo a acostumbrarme a tenerlos siempre llenos de agua. Sae también se ha acostumbrado, pues no me dice nada y continua conversando.

- Hace falta una buena cazadora – me suelta entre una serie de descripciones de los oficios que se están desarrollando. Me agrada la idea y decido que todos los días saldré a cazar. Así ayudaré al Distrito.

Sae prepara el desayuno mientras yo me doy un baño, luego le digo que se vaya y ella me deja sola. Me tumbo en el sillón de la estancia y permanezco ahí el resto del día.

Comienzo con una rutina aún a pesar de mis deseos. En cuanto la primera pesadilla me despierta, salgo de la casa rumbo al bosque. Permanezco ahí hasta medio día, regreso pasando por el Quemador, donde Sae me espera con el desayuno. Recuperar a varios conocidos del lugar me alegra unos momentos, hasta que tengo que alejarme pues me recuerda a los muertos, a todos los que no sobrevivieron el bombardeo ocasionado por mi culpa, por mi desafío al Capitolio.

El camino de regreso a mi casa es como una muerte lenta. Cada paso que doy me genera un fuerte dolor, un dolor por el recuerdo de todo lo que era y ya no es, todo lo que viví con mi madre y Prim y lo felices que eran en la Aldea. Miro la casa donde viví con mi madre y Prim volteando la vista para evitar sufrir más. Miro hacia el otro lado, la casa de Haymitch, siempre sucia y abandonada aun a pesar de que sé que está dentro.

- No lo he visto – me digo considerando la opción de pasar a verlo. Decido hacerlo cuando miro hacia la otra casa, la de Peeta, esa casa si es un hogar. Por la chimenea siempre sale humo, está rodeada de flores y las ventanas siempre están abiertas.

Me acerco a casa de mi mentor y toco varias veces sin recibir respuesta. Decido entrar esperando encontrarme con un hombre tirado a media estancia completamente borracho.

- Sigues viva preciosa – me dice bajando las escaleras en un estado que me sorprende. Esta borracho, pero no completamente. Eso me alegra y sonrío brevemente

- Tu también – respondo secamente y los dos nos sentamos en los sillones de la estancia sin decir nada por largos momentos.

- ¿Has visto a Peeta? – pregunto arrepintiéndome en el mismo instante

- Ese chico es el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida – dice haciéndome sentir miserable – viene a diario, me trae comida y bebida…

- Por lo visto está mejor – respondo con una voz furiosa que no pasa desapercibida para Haymitch quien sonríe con ironía.

Me enfurece saber que él está bien, que se ha recuperado, mientras yo sigo sumida en este deseo de morir, también me enfurece que no me haya buscado. Me levanto y camino, más bien corro hacia la puerta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – grita Haymitch antes de que azote la puerta a mi espalda.

Abandono el Quemador como todas las mañanas después de desayunar con Sae y doy una vuelta por el Distrito para ver los avances en las construcciones. Me detengo en seco al observar los cimientos de la panadería y verlo.

Ahí está, con esos expresivos ojos azules y esa sonrisa afable que tanto extraño. Peeta está sirviendo comida a los trabajadores de la panadería, no solo a ellos sino a los trabajadores de todas las construcciones de la zona.

- Peeta los alimenta – me digo respondiendo mis propias dudas de cómo mata el tiempo.

Sé que Haymitch lo hace ahogándose en alcohol y yo lo hago observando la pared de mi habitación y cazando en la madrugada. Él lo hace como siempre lo ha hecho, entregándose a los demás.

Delly Cartwright se acerca a mi cuando estoy a punto de salir corriendo.

- Hola Katniss – me dice con su alegre sonrisa, que en esos momentos odio

- Hola Delly, no sabía que estabas de regreso en el Distrito

- No tiene mucho que volví con mi hermano menor – me dice y camina conmigo.

Ella me cuenta que su hermano ha comenzado a trabajar con otro de los vecinos en el negocio de la construcción. Aunque no gana mucho pues nadie tiene para pagar, se ha comenzado a reconstruir con apoyo del Capitolio para los materiales, y la mano de obra depende de los habitantes de cada Distrito. Así que se intercambian cosas, unos ayudan a construir, otros dan alimentos, etc. una de las construcciones es la panadería de Peeta, quien es el único que paga con dinero.

- Con ese dinero, se ayuda a otros a construir sus casas – continua comentando Delly

Ella apoya a la comunidad haciendo de comer y piensa, más adelante, establecre un restaurante. También me dice que Peeta sigue horneando desde su casa y que todo el pan lo regla diariamente.

- Da el pan a todos los que trabajan con él y siempre está a disposición de quien quiera y necesite. Algunos le dan algo a cambio pero él se resiste.

Peeta… pienso sintiendo una profunda tristeza. Las palabras de Haymitch resuenan en mi mente "Peeta es el mejor hombre que he conocido"… "Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico… lo sabes ¿no?"

- ¡Lo sé! – grito corriendo hacia mi casa, dejando a Delly perpleja con mi reacción y sin entender mis palabras. Me encierro en mi casa a llorar… a intentar morir nuevamente.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, ahora desde el punto de vista de Peeta. **

**Los personajes son de Susan Collins.**

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Ha dejado de hablarme y puedo entenderla, entre nosotros nunca ha habido amor, ella nunca me ha amado, recuerdo que de regreso de los Juegos ella me ignoraba, solo ante una cámara se comportaba con aprecio. Ahora, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y noto miedo en ella. Tiene miedo de que la mate y con justa razón.

El Capitolio empezó por torturarme para saber los planes rebeldes. No tenía idea de que hablaban, yo solo sabía que Katniss estaba en peligro durante el Vasallaje. Durante mis interrogatorios comencé a atar cabos, Johanna estaba en la celda de al lado y sus gritos y pesadillas me daban algo de información. Ella sabía que los rebeldes nos sacarían de la arena, sabía que Katniss estaba viva y con ellos. Me dio tranquilidad saber que el Capitolio no pudo capturarla.

La tortura fue el menor de mis sufrimientos, aunque escuche las torturas que le hacían a Johanna y me hicieron presenciar la muerte lenta y dolorosa de los avox que nos atendieron en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Cuando se convencieron de que no sabía nada comenzó la parte más difícil: me "secuestraron" con veneno de rastrevíspulas. No entendía lo que pasaba, solo sentía miedo, más allá del miedo: sentía terror. Tenía pesadillas no solo de noche, sino de día, tenía miedo a todo lo que me recordaba a Katniss, me convencían de que ella era la culpable de todo lo malo que sentía y que solo matándola se acabaría mi miedo.

En el Distrito 13 trataron de convencerme que Katniss es inofensiva, que mi terror hacia ella es algo falso. Les creí. Les creí porque junto con el miedo que le tengo, tengo recuerdos que me dicen que la amo, que es lo más importante del mundo para mí. El Capitolio no pudo tocar mis sentimientos, esos sentimientos de quererla, admirarla y protegerla; que siempre, desde niño, he tenido.

Me alegra ser yo quien fuera el elegido en la cosecha. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre del Distrito, Katniss estaría muerta; pero fui yo quien salió elegido, el hombre que lleva amando a Katniss desde la infancia. Mi amor por ella es más fuerte que el terror que le tengo. Mi amor por ella es lo que hace que no pueda matarla, es lo que hace ineficaz todo lo que el Capitolio hizo conmigo. Es la razón por la que estoy de regreso en el Distrito 12. No tengo nada más en la vida.

- «Por lo menos sale a cazar» – pienso al verla salir de noche rumbo al bosque.

Llevo varias semanas de regreso en el Distrito y no he podido hablar con ella. Quiero echarme la culpa pero también tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo y decirme que si no he hablado con Katniss es porque ella no quiere. La farsa del Capitolio y "los amantes trágicos" ha terminado, ahora somos solamente dos personas tratando de rehacer sus vidas. Todos en este Distrito estamos haciendo eso: intentando rehacer nuestras vidas.

El Doctor Aurelius me permitió regresar al Distrito cuando se convenció de que sé diferenciar los recuerdos falsos de los reales. Yo todavía no estoy muy seguro, pero deseaba tanto regresar y poder verla… empezaba a sentirme mal por no saber de ella, por no poderla ver, por no poder cuidarla. Haymitch tiene razón: de lo único que estoy seguro es de que la amo. No sé si ella sea un muto o sea una niña indefensa. No sé si sea una mujer mortífera que en varias ocasiones trató de matarme o es una mujer tratando de salvarme la vida, no lo sé y estoy convenido que nunca estaré seguro, pero si estoy completamente seguro de que aún así, la amo.

Si puedo controlar mis episodios es gracias a lo que siento por ella. Dejo que todos esos recuerdos pasen y me concentro en el gran amor que siento. La amo desde que tenía cinco años, el amor que siento por ella es parte esencial de mi mismo. Nunca me ha importado que no me hable, que me ignore o que me mienta diciendo que me quiere cuando en realidad, lo que quiere es matarme, sé que la mejor muerte que podría tener es por o en sus brazos.

- Eres un estúpido – me dice Haymitch quitándome de la mano la botella que le he llevado y bebe largos tragos de licor blanco – eres un estúpido porque ni siquiera le hablas

- No es seguro – respondo a las palabras que mi mentor me dice diariamente cuando le llevo comida a su casa, y que me gusta escuchar pues son las mismas que yo me digo cada noche cuando me paro en el alfeizar de mi ventana para verla salir rumbo al bosque.

"No es seguro" es lo que me digo siempre que me encuentro a unos cuantos pasos de su puerta. No es seguro que este con ella porque no quiero lastimarla, no quiero tener un episodio y matarla. El doctor me dice que podría intentarlo, que Haymitch podría estar con nosotros por seguridad, que ya puedo manejar mis episodios, pero yo no lo sé. En el hospital deje de tenerlos porque Katniss no estaba cerca, porque no había nada que me recordara a ella o a los Juegos, pero aquí…

Me resisto a acercarme, no porque quiera o porque no lo considere seguro, en realidad permanezco a distancia porque ya no hay razón para seguir fingiendo que me quiere, ya no hay razón para estar juntos. Ella no quiere estar conmigo por miedo a que la mate o porque ya no desea seguir fingiendo que siente algo por mí; por cualquier razón, entre Katniss y yo, ya no hay nada.

Aún así, diario tengo pesadillas en las que ella intenta matarme durante los Juegos del Hambre y durante el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, también la sueño convirtiéndose en un muto; y despierto desesperado porque sé que la he perdido.

Así que dedico mis noches a pintar. Entro a la otra habitación de la casa y pinto durante el resto de la noche hasta que empieza a amanecer, en ese momento me escondo en el alfeizar y espero a verla salir de su casa. Me gusta saber que ya esta cazando aunque sea de noche. Me gustaría seguirla, ver que está bien. Pero sé que quien correría peligro en el bosque soy yo, además me escucharía a kilómetros de distancia, con mis pisadas fuertes y torpes…

Me toco la prótesis de mi pierna izquierda y los recuerdos me abruman. Recuerdos brillantes y dolorosos de cómo perdí mi pierna por culpa de Katniss. Trato de concentrarme en lo que siento por ella, no me importa lo que sea: la amo. Me tomo la cabeza con desesperación, siento como si quisiera arrancármela, dejar de pensar y así evitar tanta confusión, pues a mi mente llegan imágenes de los cuidados que Katniss tuvo conmigo: me baño en el rio y curo mi herida, me llevó a una cueva… ¡pero me llevó para matarme! Recuerdo el gran dolor que sentía al moverme y ella me arrastraba, me rodaba... ¡quería matarme! Vienen a mi mente recuerdos de cómo me alimentaba y cuidaba en la cueva, me besaba, me acunaba en sus brazos para que durmiera…

Caigo desmayado y despierto cuando los primeros rayos del sol entran en la habitación. Así son mis noches, intento dormir un poco hasta que una pesadilla me despierta, entonces me pongo a pintar hasta que veo a Katniss salir rumbo al bosque, luego mis episodios me atormentan hasta que me desmayo y despierto al amanecer. Creo que lo único bueno de los episodios es que al desmayarme no tengo pesadillas, son los únicos momentos en que realmente descanso.

No le he dicho al Doctor Aurelius que mis episodios han vuelto, sé que me regresará al Capitolio y me dirá que la única manera de controlarlos es no volver a ver a Katniss. Creo que tiene razón, pero no quiero dejar de verla, puedo seguir viviendo con estos episodios, pues no le hago daño a nadie.

He decidido levantar la panadería. El Distrito necesita una y yo quiero hacerlo por mi familia. El Alcalde del Distrito me ha otorgado el terreno de mi familia para que construya ahí mismo y decido hacer una hermosa panadería, el doble de grande y con dos enormes hornos de piedra. La panadería con que siempre soñó mi papá.

La gente que volvió al Distrito está entusiasmada por construir un bello lugar y yo ayudo en todo lo que puedo. El pan que horneo todas las mañanas en mi casa, lo llevo al pueblo para regalar. Nadie lo acepta de gratis por más que me resista, así que acepto cosas a cambio, cosas que necesito como comida, leche, huevos y harina; otros me pagan con su trabajo en la construcción de la panadería.

Dejo las canastas de pan en una mesa improvisada y ayudo en la construcción del local. Me agrada convivir con los vecinos, recordar cómo era la vida antes del bombardeo. También me platican de cómo vieron ellos mi actuación en los Juegos, aunque no me agrada mucho, me gusta escuchar sus comentarios, me permiten seguir con mis terapias y armar mis verdaderos recuerdos.

El miedo y el dolor de cabeza son una constante en mi vida y todos los que trabajan conmigo saben que no corren peligro, que solo tienen que dejarme un momento en silencio y luego vuelvo a ser el mismo de siempre.

Un joven de la Veta me ha pedido ser mi aprendiz. Me sorprendió mucho su petición pero me entusiasmo más, pues antes llevaba el negocio junto con mi familia y ahora yo solo necesitaré ayuda. Él trabajaba en las minas y ahora no quiere regresar ahí. Dice que antes le gustaba pasar por la panadería y ver mis pasteles. Timo es una gran ayuda y un gran compañero.

Delly Cartwright también ha regresado. Su hermano menor trabaja con el encargado de las construcciones del Distrito y aunque tiene 16 años, el bombardeo y la vida en el 13 le han hecho madurar. Es un buen chico que ayuda no solo a construir los negocios sino también las casas de todos los que han regresado. Realiza su trabajo igual que yo, a cambio de otras cosas necesarias para mantenerse él y su hermana. Delly cocina junto con varias mujeres dando de comer a todos en el Distrito. Le gusta estar conmigo y yo se lo agradezco. Desde el Distrito 13 ella ha sido una gran amiga. Siempre habla bien de Katniss y eso me gusta. Me hace sentir seguro de que amo a una gran mujer y no a un muto desalmado.

Junto con Timo, Delly está aprendiendo a hornear y decorar, así que en cuanto los hornos de la panadería están listos, aprovechamos el lugar y les enseño a hornear diferentes tipos de pan. Ellos han sido los primeros que han logrado hacerme reír. Reír de verdad, a carcajada y hasta que el dolor en el estómago me hace parar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Me levanto de la cama y busco algo de ropa para salir a cazar. Mientras me visto me asomo por la ventana y busco una señal de que Peeta está despierto. Veo que hay luz en una de las habitaciones, pero no es la de él. Busco acordarme que hay en la otra habitación, pero no logro recordar, me frustro y salgo enojada rumbo al bosque.

Antes cazaba para que mi familia sobreviviera, ahora lo hago para ayudar al Distrito a sobrevivir, lo que me hace concentrarme y me evita pensar en otras cosas. Cazar es lo único que sé hacer y me recuerda de donde vengo. Me recuerda a mi padre y todo lo que me enseñó, también me recuerda a Gale. No puedo evitar sentir un dolor en el corazón cuando pienso en él. Me duele pensar que su odio al Capitolio lo llevo a ser un hombre capaz de matar a personas inocentes. Pero yo también lo he hecho, en los juegos tuve que matar. Me duele darme cuenta lo mucho que nos parecemos, yo maté para poder sobrevivir y en el Vasallaje estaba dispuesta a matar por salvar a Peeta; Gale hizo lo mismo, mató a inocentes para sobrevivir, para que la revolución sobreviviera, para que ahora todos los que quedamos podamos vivir tranquilos y en libertad…

- Creo que el Doctor Aurelius estaría feliz de ver como avanza mi terapia, comienzo a perdonar a Gale – me digo sonriendo tranquilamente mientras observo a mi alrededor buscando una presa nueva a disparar.

¿Por qué volví a pasar por la panadería? No lo sé. Pero ahí estaba yo, nuevamente caminando frente a la panadería rumbo a mi casa. La construcción va progresando lentamente, no es por falta de apoyo, es que los materiales van llegando de a poco y por lo que me ha seguido contando Delly, Peeta siempre cede sus materiales para otra construcción.

Deseo saludarlo, hablar con él. Lo veo tan normal, tan feliz y afable que deseo que me abrace y me contagie su alegría, que me de paz y tranquilidad como siempre lo ha hecho. Mis lágrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos y salgo corriendo furiosa porque sé que lo he perdido. Peeta ya no me ama, nunca volverá a ser mi chico del pan, sus brazos nunca volverán a rodearme.

Soy masoquista, de regreso del Quemador podría evitar la panadería, pero nunca lo hago, siempre paso por ahí haciendo que mi camino a casa sea un llanto constante. No puedo evitar llorar al pensar que Peeta no me quiere. Extraño tanto sus brazos, su respiración, sus bellos ojos azules que me miraban dándome confianza, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que él siempre estaría a mi lado.

- ¡Me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, Peeta Mellark! – grito dando un portazo a mi puerta encerrándome nuevamente en esa casa vacía.

Pero entiendo que no lo he perdido por culpa de él, ha sido el Capitolio quien me lo ha quitado, lograron que dejara de amarme que me viera como lo que soy realmente, una mujer capaz de matar, de mentir con tal de sobrevivir.

Soy todo lo que él no es. Peeta no miente, es honesto aún en las peores circunstancias del mundo: los Juegos del Hambre. Ahí mentí para sobrevivir, él en cambio fue honesto al decir que me amaba, que estaba enamorado de mí desde pequeño; estando con los profesionales no mentía, ellos sabían que él me amaba y cuando tuvo que defenderme lo hizo, se enfrentó a Cato por darme una oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

- ¿Cuántas veces pensé que él también estaba jugando el juego de los "amantes trágicos"? ¿Cuántas veces dudé de sus palabras de amor?

Así son mis tardes, encerrada en mi casa, llorando por todo lo que perdí. Mi linda Prim, mi padre, Peeta…

- Peeta me pidió que hablara con el Doctor Aurelius.

No termino de decir estas palabras cuando suena el teléfono, solo dos personas marcan este número: mi madre y el doctor, así que espero que sea el segundo y respondo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me alegra escuchar al Doctor, quien me pregunta como estoy; después de una larga serie de preguntas rutinarias, le digo que quiero escribir sobre todo lo que viví. El está de acuerdo y me ofrece enviar lo necesario en el siguiente tren. Le comentó la posibilidad de que Peeta me ayude como lo hizo con el libro de plantas de mis padres y lo medita por largos momentos que a mí me parecen eternos.

- Está bien, pídeselo. Pero no lo presiones

Aprovecho para preguntarle sobre la salud de mi chico del pan y me dice que está bastante bien, sus episodios son cada vez más esporádicos y ha encontrado una forma de reconocer los recuerdos reales de los implantados.

- Por eso le permití regresar al Distrito – comenta mientras me dice que aún así no puede estar seguro de que no me haga daño durante algún breve episodio.

Me alegra escuchar que Peeta está bien, pero me duele más darme cuenta que la razón para nuestra lejanía no es el Capitolio, sino el que no me ama. No desea estar a mi lado.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que comencé mi tratamiento con el Doctor Aurelius y aunque no le gusta que salga al bosque de noche, no le queda más remedio que aceptar que es parte de mi recuperación. Por las tardes sigo llorando encerrada en mi casa, pero ahora también escribo. Tengo hojas completas de información y anécdotas de mis padres y de todo lo que aprendí de ellos. Me doy cuenta que sin sus conocimientos no hubiera podido sobrevivir a los Juegos del Hambre. De mi padre no lo dudaba, pero no era consciente de lo mucho que también aprendí de mi madre, siempre pensé que era Prim quien había adquirido todo el conocimiento de sanadora.

También he escrito sobre ella. Que difícil ha sido escribir sobre ella y todo lo que significa para mí. Demasiadas lágrimas y demasiado dolor que solo en los brazos de Peeta se quitaría. Pero él no está a mi lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios! sigan escribiéndome please! aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia. **

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

La panadería está en un estado lamentable. No tengo techo y solo una pared a medio levantar. Pero los hornos y las mesas de trabajo están en perfectas condiciones. Timo y Delly están amasando para comenzar con los panes de la tarde y me alegra verlos trabajando y riendo, me hacen sentir normal.

Katniss pasa todas las tardes de regreso del bosque, no es necesario que pase por aquí, pero supongo que lo hace para ver los avances en la construcción del Distrito. Me gusta que lo haga, así sé que regresó del bosque sana y salva. Varias veces he intentado hablarle, me sucede como antes de los Juegos, esquivo su mirada en cuanto me cruzo con sus ojos grises.

- Peeta – dice acercándose a la panadería y mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora. Mi cuerpo se paraliza y mi respiración se dificulta.

Delly me observa y por un momento piensa lo mismo que yo: un episodio. Camino hacia una de las sillas y me afianzo del respaldo. Tener mis manos ocupadas me da seguridad de que no saldré a estrangularla. Pero ningún recuerdo me atormenta. Mi nerviosismo es exclusivamente por la sorpresa de que me dirija la palabra.

- Katniss – digo aclarando mi garganta

Ella se acerca a mí y yo retrocedo dos pasos, en cuanto lo nota se queda a poca distancia. Me mira y noto tristeza en sus ojos.

«Como extraño abrazarla» – me digo apretando la silla entre mis manos para no correr hacia ella

- Veo que vas avanzando – me dice mirando hacia alrededor

- Los hornos ya funcionan, así que sin paredes, el pan puede salir – le digo orgulloso de la panadería

- Tú papá estaría orgulloso – me dice mirándome a los ojos, siento una gran opresión en el pecho. Katniss me conoce perfectamente, sabe que hago esto por mi padre, mi familia…

- Gracias – respondo tratando de no llorar

Noto su incomodidad al no saber que más decir y busco una manera de conservarla junto a mí, pero tampoco encuentro las palabras necesarias; eso es raro pues siempre me consideré bueno para hablar.

- Veo que tú también enorgulleces a tu padre, Katniss – le digo señalando el arco y flechas que cuelgan de su hombro

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Sales a cazar y Sae me dice que entregas todas tus presas para el alimento del Distrito

- Ya no necesito cazar para alimentarme – responde restando importancia a mi comentario y le sonrío levemente – ¿Puedes pasar por mi casa? – me pregunta girando al salir del lugar

No espera mi respuesta, sabe que no podría negarme nunca.

Esa tarde cuando regreso a la Aldea de los Vencedores camino lentamente tratando de tranquilizarme, pues voy a estar cerca de Katniss y no quiero tener un episodio en estos momentos. Llevo un hatijo de pan, con los favoritos de ella y de Haymitch.

- ¡Haymitch! – exclamo mientras corro a su casa. Es la mejor manera de tranquilizarme, pasaré a dejarle su pan y le diré que iré a ver a Katniss así sabrá que debe estar al pendiente por si algo sucede.

La idea me tranquiliza y encontrarme a mi mentor en un estado "decente" me tranquiliza. Le parece absurda mi petición, pero le hago prometer que vigilará la casa de Katniss hasta que yo salga de ahí.

Más tranquilo me dirijo a su casa entrando cuando me dice que está abierto. La encuentro en el comedor sentada ante una pila de papeles.

- ¿Qué escribes?

- Mi terapia – me dice señalando los papeles de la mesa invitándome a verlos – autorizada por el Doctor Aurelius

Me explica su deseo de hacer un libro sobre todo lo que ha vivido y como quiere que le ayude con las pinturas de todos los que conocimos y murieron en este tiempo. Mientras ella habla yo tomo algunos papeles y leo algunas frases. Encuentro hojas que hablan sobre el padre de Katniss y otras que hablan sobre su hermana y mi familia.

«!Mi familia!» – pienso en el instante que siento que varios recuerdos brillantes aparecen en mi mente. Me tomo la cabeza con las manos intentando desaparecerlos, estoy seguro que son mentiras, esas imágenes son muy brillantes, veo como Katniss da instrucciones de bombardear el Distrito 12, veo el bombardeo, veo como la panadería de mis padres se desmorona en un instante y pienso que Katniss no tuvo nada que ver con eso, pero ahí está en medio de las imágenes, la cara de Katniss ordenando y viendo la destrucción.

Abro los ojos y la veo frente a mí, preocupada. Salgo corriendo del lugar sin decir nada más, sin parar hasta estar bajo las sabanas de mi cama.

- Sí que la has hecho buena – escucho a Haymitch decirme después de un par de horas encerrado en mi habitación

- Déjame solo – le digo sin mirarlo siquiera

Solo quería ver si estabas bien – me dice – te vi salir corriendo y ella me dijo que no sabía que había pasado, que simplemente habías huido. Ya comprobé que estás vivo y es suficiente para mí – concluye cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y poco después escucho el portazo de mi casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, como el capítulo pasado estuvo muy corto, decidí postear pronto! aqui les dejo el siguiente capìtulo y les pido que me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – exclamo abriendo la puerta – estas a punto de derribar la puerta ¿acaso se te acabó el alcohol?

- ¡Cállate! – me responde Haymith cuando le abro la puerta de mi casa a media tarde – te necesito en casa de Peeta

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – grito corriendo detrás de él rumbo a la casa

Desde aquella tarde en que le pedí ayuda para mi libro, no he vuelto a cruzar palabra con él. Lo vi al día siguiente cuando regresé del bosque y pasé por la panadería, pero evité verlo o hablar con él. Él también parecía preferirlo, pues evitó mi mirada. Me di cuenta que le molestaba mi presencia tanto los siguientes días dejó de ir a la panadería. Delly me comentó que se quedaba en su casa y supuse que era para no verme. Así que yo también deje de pasar de regreso a casa.

No puedo entender porque ahora Haymitch me pide que vaya a su casa con tanta premura. Pero al verlo correr no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo le pasa, así que no dudo y corro detrás de mi mentor rumbo a casa de mi chico del pan.

Haymitch no tiene que responder a mi pregunta, en cuanto entro me doy cuenta que todos los muebles están fuera de lugar, como si una batalla se hubiera llevado a cabo ahí dentro y los muebles hubieran sido las armas. Subimos hasta la habitación de Peeta y ahí me detiene tomándome por los hombros y mirándome con enojo.

- Esto es por él – me dice recobrando el aire – ni se te ocurra enojarte por algo ¿entendido? – concluye zangoloteándome hasta que respondo con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

Entro al cuarto para descubrir lo absurda y tonta que he sido todo este tiempo. Siempre he sabido que no soy buena para nada, pero es un balde de agua helada lo que recibo al entrar en la habitación. Todos los recuerdos me vienen a la mente, cuando estaba en el Capitolio con el pelotón, cuando Peeta acababa de llegar con nosotros, recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch por el radio diciéndome que lo dejara en paz. Diciéndome que si la situación hubiera sido al revés y Snow me hubiera secuestrado a mí, Peeta no me trataría como yo lo he tratado. Como lo he tratado hasta ahora, con indiferencia y hasta coraje.

Me he encerrado en mi propio dolor sin darme cuenta que nadie ha sufrido tanto como Peeta. Recuerdo las palabras de Johanna hablándome de los gritos que escuchaba encerrada en la celda de al lado. Recuerdo nuevamente las palabras de Haymitch: "Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico". Son completamente ciertas, no merezco el amor de Peeta, aunque dudo que me ame después de lo que le ha hecho Snow, no merezco el amor que me tuvo en algún momento.

Lo he abandonado, prometí dar mi vida por él cuando fue el Vasallaje y no pude hacerlo, lo salvaron todos menos yo y ahora, que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para salvarlo, ahora que ya no hay una guerra que luchar, he abandonado la guerra interna que sufrimos él y yo. Lo he abandonado, lo he dejado morir en medio de su guerra interna.

- No te acerques mucho – me dice Haymitch al lado de Peeta – solo háblale, quiero ver si tu voz lo tranquiliza

Enmudezco sin saber que decir o que hacer. Ahí está mi chico del pan tirado en medio de la cama, temblando y con la mirada perdida. Sus bellos ojos azules son oscuros y llenos de miedo, sus manos prensan una almohada como si intentaran destruirla.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – pregunto sin quitar la vista de encima

- Par de días, preciosa – responde con su sarcasmo característico.

Mira a Peeta buscando una señal de mejoría al escuchar mi voz, pero es todo lo contrario, su cuerpo tiembla aún más y sus manos están moradas de la presión que ejerce en ellas.

- Deberíamos hablar con el doctor – digo sin saber qué hacer y noto que las lágrimas aparecen nuevamente en mi rostro

- Ya ha venido – responde levantándose de la cama al ver que no hay respuesta positiva – pásame esa jeringa

Le inyecta un tranquilizante y cuando está profundamente dormido salimos de la habitación, bajamos a la sala y para mi sorpresa Haymitch comienza a levantar el lugar. Yo le miro desde la escalera esperando una explicación. Pero el medita y arregla el lugar.

«¿Estará sobrio? » – me pregunto al verlo pero él mismo me responde cuando se acerca a una mesa y toma un vaso y bebe de un trago su contenido –«por lo menos no está perdido» – me respondo acercándome a ayudar.

Terminamos de dejar los muebles en su lugar y Haymitch comienza a buscar algo en las gavetas. Me acerco a la despensa y saco del fondo una botella de alcohol, dándosela mientras nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando? – le pregunto al fin

- ¿Acaso estas dispuesta a saberlo? – responde tomando un trago

- ¡Mierda, Haymitch! – exclamo golpeando la mesa – por supuesto que quiero saber, ¡es Peeta!

- Hace mucho que no te importa…

- ¡Claro que me importa! – grito como si tratara de convencerlo, pero en el fondo a quien quiero convencer es a mí misma, pues no sé porque me he portado así con mi chico del pan…

- Lo secuestraron – me dice con su sonrisa burlona

- ¡Haymitch! – exclamo a punto de golpearlo

- Tranquila preciosa – se aleja un poco riendo con mi reacción – pensé que lo habías olvidado, pues desde que lo rescataron del Capitolio te has olvidado de que existe

- Peeta ya no existe. Ese hombre allá arriba ya no es mi Peeta – digo sin darme cuenta de que he dicho "mi" Peeta. Pero Haymitch si se da cuenta y sonríe

- Tú Peeta, ese chico maravilloso que da la vida por ti, está allá arriba, encerrado en un mundo que no reconoce, luchando a cada momento por salir de ahí, por recuperar su vida…

- El doctor Aurelius lo estaba tratando, lo dejó regresar al Distrito, eso quiere decir que se ha recuperado. – interrumpo con enojo y sin pensar

- Katniss, eres tan absurda – me dice bebiendo nuevamente – crees que eres la única que ha sufrido, que eres la que más sufre con todo lo que ha pasado

- ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado!

- ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que es que tu familia muera frente a ti?! – me dice levantándose furioso arrojando la botella contra la pared y azotando sus manos contra la mesa que nos separa – sé lo que has pasado, recuerda que yo gané el Vasallaje utilizando el campo de fuerza, el Capitolio me castigo matando a toda mi familia, a mi novia… ¡¿Crees que Snow solo los mato?! ¡Claro que no! Me hizo presenciarlo, me hizo ver como los torturaron y mataron lentamente, luego me hizo trabajar en esos estúpidos Juegos durante más de veinte años, viendo morir a más de cuarenta niños ¡por mi causa!

- Haymitch…

- ¡Cállate Katniss! No quiero tu compasión. Quiero tu ayuda.

- Cómo…

- En el Vasallaje te prometí salvar a Peeta y lo voy a cumplir. No pienso permitir que Snow gane esta vez. No pienso permitir que Peeta se pierda. – encuentra otra botella de alcohol y bebe varios sorbos sin decir nada – si logramos derrotar al Capitolio, podemos traer a este chico de vuelta – concluye y me doy cuenta que no he parado de llorar.

El doctor Stephan, un doctor del Distrito 4 que ha venido para atender la minúscula clínica del Distrito 12, nos interrumpe. Haymitch lo recibe y le dice que ha tenido que inyectarle el sedante. Conversan durante unos minutos y luego suben a ver a Peeta. Yo me quedo de pie, llorando a la mitad de la cocina hasta que los oigo bajar.

- Lo siento, pero si sigue así, tendremos que avisar al Capitolio – dice el doctor

- Dame unos días más – responde Haymitch y en su voz escucho suplica

- Solo unos días – dice mientras me señala con la mirada – no quiero hacerme responsable también por ella

- Sabe cuidarse sola – le dice cerrando la puerta para quedarnos nuevamente solos.

Haymitch me observa por largos momentos, yo no disimulo mi llanto y desesperación y por primera vez me aviento a los brazos de mi mentor. Lloro desconsolada como cuando el corazón de Peeta se paró por culpa del campo de fuerza. Así me siento, como si me hubiera estrellado contra un campo de fuerza, solo que ahora ha hecho que mi corazón, muerto desde la batalla en el Capitolio, despierte sintiendo un profundo dolor por haber abandonado a Peeta.

Haymitch me deja llorar en sus brazos, llevándome a la sala donde nos sentamos y espera a que me desahogue. Luego comienza a decirme lo que sé desde hace mucho pero que no he entendido. Peeta está viviendo una pesadilla, que diariamente, en todo momento lucha por descubrir que es real y que no lo es.

- ¿Sabes que Peeta regreso al Distrito 12 por ti? – me dice consolándome

- ¿Por mí? Pero si ha dejado de amarme…

- Que estúpida eres – me dice con ternura en su voz mientras me acurruca entre sus brazos –de lo único que Peeta está seguro es de que te ama.

- Pero, quería matarme…

- En un principio, o ¿acaso intentó matarte mientras estabas con él en el Capitolio?

- Bueno…

- ¿No te decía que huyeras? ¿No te decía que lo abandonaras? ¿Qué lo mataras? ¿Por qué crees que está así?

- No lo sé – digo llorando sin parar

- Lo que hicieron con Peeta es algo muy fuerte. Todo el tiempo a cada momento tiene que preguntarse si el terror que siente es basado en algo real o en algo implantado, muchas veces no sabe cómo responder a esas preguntas, entra en crisis cuando no puede distinguir y no encuentra una forma de diferenciar lo real de lo no real, se pierde en una serie de episodios constantes.

- ¿Intentó matarme? – pregunto considerando la opción de que eso es lo que lo tiene en ese estado

- ¡No! – me dice dándome un manotazo en la cabeza, pero sin dejar de abrazarme – ya te dije que te ama, está así justamente porque todo le dice que debería de matarte que tú eres la causante de todo su sufrimiento, pero él lucha por encontrar la verdad, lo real, pues en el fondo sabe que te ama.

- ¿Por eso se alejó de mí?

- Tú te alejaste de él. – me dice con enojo – él cree que le tienes miedo y respeta tu lejanía, pero cree y yo también lo creo así, que solo tú puedes ayudarle.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – pregunto queriendo saber que puedo hacer por ayudarlo – hare lo que sea

- Eres la única que puede solucionar las muchas preguntas que sigue teniendo en su mente, pues todas las imágenes que le implantaron son relacionadas contigo.

- Lo haré – digo segura de hacerlo

- Piénsalo preciosa – me dice levantándose para quedar frente a mí – no quiero que lo vuelvas a abandonar como hiciste en el 13 – si sigue así tendré que avisar al Doctor Aurelius y lo regresarán al hospital del Capitolio.

- ¡No! – exclama pidiendo apoyo a mi mentor - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Deja de auto compadecerte.

Haymitch y yo volvemos a hacer equipo como en los Juegos y nuestra meta sigue siendo salvar a Peeta.

- Peeta todavía no está muerto, Katniss – me dice mirándome a los ojos y recuerdo esas mismas palabras cuando Peeta estaba en manos del Capitolio

- Seguimos en el juego – le digo usando mis mismas palabras, pero ahora sé que representan el compromiso de luchar por recuperar a mi chico del pan

- Y sigo siendo tu mentor – concluye tomando su botella de licor blanco, está por tomar un trago pero se detiene.

La mira y luego me mira a mí para decirme, nuevamente, que se mantendrá lo suficientemente cuerdo para ayudarnos, con la condición de que no me meta con su bebida. Asiento con la cabeza y me rio al recordar el gran mentor que tengo frente a mí. Aunque no me gusten del todo sus métodos.

Yo solo tengo que acercarme y hablar con Peeta. Suena fácil pero no lo es. Mucho menos para una chica como yo, que las palabras y los sentimientos no son mi fuerte. Para empezar no me deja acercarme a él hasta que la crisis parece disminuir.

Entro en la habitación cargando una charola con el desayuno. Haymitch me ha dicho que está más tranquilo y que debería de empezar a ayudarlo. Ahí está él, se le ve exhausto pero su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos azules son los del Peeta que amo. "!Amo!" me sorprendo cuando la palabra aparece en mi mente "amo" a ese hombre frente a mí.

- Deja la puerta abierta – dice Peeta cuando le doy la espalada para cerrarla. Obedezco y camino hacia una mesa para dejar el desayuno, le miro nuevamente y me sorprende lo rápido que le pierdo. Ahora está hecho un ovillo, apretando la almohada entre sus manos y con sus pupilas dilatadas

- Peeta – exclamo a punto del llanto

- Vete – me dice con una voz profunda que apenas reconozco, pero no me voy, hago lo contrario, me acercó un poco más a él e intento sentarme en la orilla de la cama – ¡lárgate! – me grita revolcándose en la cama, tratando de huir no de mí sino de sus pensamientos. Sus manos van de la almohada a su cabeza y viceversa, como si algo dentro de él le estuviera haciendo daño.

Haymitch entra en la habitación y me quita de un jalón, me quedo parada viendo como Peeta acepta su abrazo y se tranquiliza rápidamente. No aguanto más y salgo corriendo del lugar, no solo de la recámara, corro hasta el frente de mi casa, donde una cantidad de primroses en esplendor me reciben como un golpe en el rostro. Ahí está Peeta demostrándome su amor incondicional. Él plantó esas flores para hacerme sentir cerca de mi hermana y yo… yo lo abandono nuevamente.

Me quedo llorando bastante tiempo, tirada en medio del camino mirando mi casa y las flores. Logro calmarme un poco, abro los ojos y me encuentro con dos dientes de león frente a mí, ahí están diciéndome que todavía hay esperanza, que siempre la hay y que debo hacer todo por ayudar a Peeta.

- He hablado con él – me dice Haymitch cuando vuelvo a entrar en la casa – ya está más tranquilo

- ¿Cómo podré ayudarle si no me deja estar cerca de él?

- Es una crisis Katniss, deja que se sienta mejor y podrás hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora se puso así? Lleva varias semanas en el Distrito y parecía estar bastante bien. Estaba reconstruyendo la panadería, horneaba…

- Desde que regresó al Distrito los episodios han reaparecido. Se ha negado a decirle al doctor Aurelius por miedo a que lo regrese al Capitolio. Trata de controlarlos y como no estabas cerca no ha tenido mayor problema.

- Cuando fue a mi casa – comento al percatarme que fue ese día, en mi casa, con los recuerdos puestos en papel, lo que dio inicio a este sufrimiento

- Yo también creo que ese día empezó esta crisis. Salió corriendo de tu casa seguramente por un episodio, se encerró el resto del día en su habitación y dejo de ir a la panadería

- Para no encontrarse conmigo – apoyo la idea de mi mentor

- Seguramente los episodios comenzaron a ser más fuertes y constantes.

Haymitch tiene razón, he sido una estúpida por alejarme de él, por no preocuparme por él. Lo he dejado solo haciéndonos daño a los dos, porque sé que me sentiría mejor si lo tuviera conmigo.

Pocas horas después Haymitch me pide que lo intente nuevamente, que suba a verlo. Así lo hago y me armo de valor para entrar en su habitación. Ahí está él, nuevamente con su maravillosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules, pero nuevamente cambian en cuanto ve que soy yo.

- ¡Vete!

- ¡No! – le respondo acercándome poco a poco.

Peeta se hace un ovillo y se pone las manos en la cabeza, por un momento pienso que podría hacerse daño, se agarra con tanta fuerza que me duele como si estuviera apretándome a mí. Me acerco aún a pesar de sus deseos. Él deja de gritar buscando canalizar sus fuerzas en su lucha interna. Su rostro se tensa igual que todo su cuerpo, se encoge como buscando desaparecer de este mundo.

- Peeta – le digo tratando de que mi voz suene dulce y melodiosa aunque sé que eso es casi imposible

Me responde con unos gruñidos y su cuerpo se retuerce como si mi voz le infringiera un dolor inimaginable. Así que decido no hablar y me siento a su lado poniendo mis manos en las de él para que deje de aplastarse el cráneo. En cuanto me siente sufre una serie de espasmos como si fueran descargas eléctricas y trata de alejarse de mí, trata de levantarse de la cama. En ese momento me doy cuenta que no lleva la prótesis en su pierna y que está a punto de caer al suelo, le recibo entre mis brazos buscando conservarlo en pie. En cuanto siente mis brazos rodeándole, me extiende los suyos y me toma por el cuello cayendo los dos al suelo. Le tengo encima de mí y trato de empujarlo, pero todo su cuerpo está aprisionándome y sus manos comienzan a cerrar mi garganta impidiendo que el aire llegue a mis pulmones.

- Peeta – digo mirándole a los ojos viendo en sus pupilas dilatadas, el alma buena de mi chico del pan, ese hombre que da la vida por mí y que me ha salvado muchas veces – te amo – digo con un último aliento y siento como sus manos me liberan solo un poco. Respiro profundamente y cuando empiezo a sentir nuevamente la fuerza de Peeta le digo mirándole a los ojos – te amo Peeta Mellark

Estoy a punto de perder el sentido cuando sus manos me sueltan y su cuerpo cae sobre el mío. Le abrazo con toda la fuerza de que soy capaz y me enderezo recargando la espalada en la cama. Le acuno entre mis brazos y observo que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas que caen por su rostro como si los lavaran dejando ese bello azul que tanto me gusta.

- No te voy a hacer daño – le digo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza – no te voy a dejar… te amo mi chico del pan

Parece que empieza a funcionar y poco a poco se va tranquilizando hasta quedarse dormido. Haymitch no tarda en aparecer y me ayuda a acostarlo en su cama.

- Creo que lo peor ha pasado – me dice con una ligera sonrisa

- ¿Por qué no trae la prótesis? – pregunta pues he dormido con él miles de veces y siempre la trae puesta

- Así lo exigió, por tú seguridad – responde secamente y me percato que aún en esta situación Peeta desea protegerme. Se ha quitado la prótesis para que no pueda salir corriendo a matarme.

Me quedo sentada en la cama mirando el rostro del hombre a quien amo, de ese hombre que sigue sufriendo por mi culpa y a quien tengo que rescatar de manos de Snow aunque me cueste la vida. Recuerdo las palabras que le he dicho sorprendiéndome de haberlas dicho. Hasta hace unas horas dudaba sobre mis sentimientos. Nunca había podido poner en claro lo que sentía ni por Gale ni por Peeta. Pero me doy cuenta que han salido de mi corazón sin que mi mente interfiriera, así que supongo que son ciertas.

Paso el resto del día a su lado, Sae ha venido a traernos de comer y le pido que arregle la casa, pues no tengo intenciones de regresar a la mía. Peeta duerme perfectamente y le envidio pues desde antes del Vasallaje no he logrado dormir como él lo está haciendo ahora. Solo en sus brazos duermo así.

- Katniss – susurra y busco en sus ojos una señal de su estado de salud. Respiro en cuanto observo el bello color azul. Creo que ahora es mi color favorito.

- Vuelve a dormir Peeta– le susurro mientras le aparto un mecho de cabello de su frente

- Quédate conmigo – me dice haciéndome sentir feliz

- Siempre – respondo como él lo hizo conmigo.

Parece que él también lo recuerda y otro episodio comienza, sus pupilas se dilatan, su rostro se tensa y sus manos aprisionan la almohada – tranquilízate Peeta – digo sin saber que más hacer sobre todo porque veo que mis palabras no le ayudan

- Canta – dice secamente

Cantar. Sé que eso le puede ayudar, dice que se enamoró de mí al oírme cantar, pero no lo he hecho desde… desde el Distrito 13. Peeta sigue retorciéndose en la cama y sin pensar comienzo a cantar la misma canción que entoné en los Juegos para despedir a Rue.

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Funciona. El rostro de Peeta comienza a relajarse aunque sus manos no sueltan la almohada, en los nudillos se nota que no lo hace con tanta fuerza. Sigo cantando y veo como abre los ojos, sus bellos ojos azules y me sigue mirando. No quiero dejar de cantar, temo que al hacerlo vuelva a sufrir, así que repito algunas estrofas.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

- Los pájaros han dejado de cantar – dice cuando termino de cantar y le sonrío feliz de ver que recuerda lo mismo que yo: cuando se enamoró de mí.

- Te amo – le digo apartando un mecho de su frente y el cierra los ojos concentrándose en mi tacto así que yo sigo acariciándole el rostro con mis dedos. Cuando siente mi mano en sus labios la besa y yo la dejo ahí sintiéndome feliz de poder volver a sentir un beso suyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero seguir con inspiración para seguir subiendo diariamente, y sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 6**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Desde el Distrito 13 no tenía una crisis como esta. No logro controlar mis miedos y los recuerdos son tan borrosos que no logro distinguir los reales de los implantados. Cada vez son más frecuentes y con cualquier cosa se desatan. La cabeza está por estallarme y cada vez me es más difícil controlarme. Estoy a punto de salir corriendo a casa de Katniss para matarla. Trato de dormir pero las pesadillas me despiertan, comienzo a pintar y descubro que estoy pintando a Katniss como un muto feroz tratando de matarme, me asomo a la ventana y la miro salir rumbo al bosque, bajo corriendo las escaleras y salgo de mi casa dispuesto a cazarla, el aire frio logra traerme a la realidad. Me quedo un par de horas parado frente a mi casa sintiendo como el aire fresco de la madrugada me devuelve un poco de tranquilidad. Entro a la casa, tomo un baño para alistarme a empezar el día horneando en la panadería y ayudando en las construcciones de la zona. Pero no puedo, los recuerdos me impiden terminar de bañarme, la cabeza me duele y lucho con todas mis fuerzas por volver a la realidad. Me arrojo a la cama buscando descansar pero no puedo, no logro distinguir nada.

Cada día los recuerdos son peores, llevo un par de días sin poder salir de casa, estoy tumbado en la cama tratando de tranquilizar mi mente y mis recuerdos. Pero no hay nadie que me diga si el miedo que siento es por una razón real o es a un recuerdo implantado. Debería hablarle a Haymitch pero me he quitado la prótesis para no salir corriendo a matar a Katniss, eso es lo único que tengo seguro: no debo matarla.

- Peeta – grita mi mentor desde la puerta de mi casa – ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde tienes el licor? – grita mientras escombra la alacena

- ¡Haymitch! – grito en un intento por ayuda

El sube y entra en la habitación sorprendiéndose de mi lamentable estado. Mi cuerpo sufre de un episodio muy fuerte justo cuando escucho sus gritos que me recuerdan a una dura batalla en el Capitolio: el me gritaba por el audiocomunicador que me tranquilizara, que no intentara matar a Katniss que solo siguiera a mi batallón y que todo estaría bien. Pero yo no podía evitarlo, una serie de vainas convirtieron unos propos en un infierno además de perder la comunicación con el 13. Arrojé a Mitchell contra una vaina, recuerdo como estaba encima de ella y él me alejó. Buscaba terminar esta horrible guerra que ella había empezado, quería que mi miedo desapareciera.

- Peeta ¿Que sucede? – me pregunta y yo no sé qué contestar

Me toma entre sus brazos y me mueve intentando que reaccione, cuando ve que no funciona comienza a hablarme lentamente, con suavidad. Siento como funciona y mi boca se relaja un poco así que aprovecho para preguntar.

- Katniss… inicio esta guerra. ¿Real o no real?

- No real. – responde y eso me ayuda a concentrarme.

Haymitch me habla de cómo los distritos comenzaron a organizarse para una rebelión. Los Juegos de Hambre en los que participe fueron solo un detonador. Katnisss y yo fuimos solo la chispa que inició una guerra.

- Ella intentó matarme. ¿Real o no real?

- No real. – vuelve a responder y me habla de lo mucho que Katniss ha hecho por mí. De la cantidad de veces que me salvó la vida, pero a cada situación que escucho mi mente le pone otra imagen, una imagen de una Katniss temible que en toda ocasión ha intentado matarme; siento un miedo indescriptible y mi cuerpo se tensa y comienza a temblar sin control. Aprieto mis manos en una almohada para lograr sacar el terror que siento y las ganas que tengo de matarla.

Escucho la desesperación de Haymitch al no ver mejoría. Escucho como habla con el doctor del Distrito y cómo éste llega a verme, aún así no logra hacer nada. No hay nada que puedan hacer, solo quiero que me maten, así no la mataré yo y dejare de sufrir. Pero no lo hacen, los dos me dejan solo y al poco tiempo escucho como entra Haymitch a mi recámara, no viene solo. Ella viene con él.

Le pide que no se acerque, lo que agradezco pues solo deseo matarla. Huelo su perfume, es vagamente reconfortante, pero aún así mi cuerpo se tensa y comienzan varios espasmos más. Escucho preocupación en su voz, quisiera poderle decir que voy a estar bien. Haymitch me inyecta algo que me hace dormir y se lo agradezco sin palabras. Deseo dormir y nunca más despertar.

Él está a mi lado cuando despierto, lo que me alegra pues no me guasta estar solo. Extraño a mi familia y ahora lo más cercano a eso es él.

- Katniss está abajo – me suelta a quemarropa y el dolor de cabeza aparece recordando su presencia

- Dile que se vaya – respondo recuperando la tranquilidad, pero sé que todavía no estoy bien

- No lo haré – me dice tomando un trago de licor blanco – debes enfrentarte a ella, en un rato más te subirá algo de comer.

Pensar en comida me ayuda, no sé cuánto tiempo lleve durmiendo ni cuanto lleve esta crisis, solo sé que tengo mucha hambre. Me preparo para verla, me convenzo de que no debo tener miedo y que la amo. Dejo en mi mente ese recuerdo de cuando la escuche cantar en el colegio, con sus trenzas y su vestido a cuadros rojo. Ese recuerdo es tan claro pero a la vez tan antiguo que sé que no es implantado, es un recuerdo mío y solo mío.

Ahí está ella, entrando en mi habitación con una bandeja con comida, descubro que está tensa y me duele saber que es por mí. Veo que tiene la intención de cerrar la puerta y eso me asusta, así que le digo que la deje abierta. Basta ese instante de miedo para que toda mi seguridad desaparezca. El miedo aparece y los recuerdos de una Katniss feroz y mortal se apoderan de mí. Me hago un ovillo en la cama y tomo una almohada para canalizar mi fuerza y terror.

Escucho su voz acercándose y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, tengo miedo. Miedo de ella y de mí, de no poder aguantar e intentar matarla, le pido que se aleje en cuanto siento su mano tocándome.

Mi mentor sube un rato después y me tranquiliza. Es tan fácil hacerlo cuando no la tengo cerca que me duele el corazón. Me duele darme cuenta que no podré estar nunca más con ella. Haymitch todavía tiene esperanzas y me vuelve a pedir que lo intente. No puedo resistirme, me convence de que es la única manera de que pueda estar cerca de ella. Así que debo de intentarlo, debo de luchar por vencer este miedo.

Me relajo y me fuerzo a pensar en esos recuerdos de Katniss de cuando éramos niños, cuando la escuché cantar con su vestido rojo; inundo mi corazón con el sentimiento de amor que le tengo y me preparo a verla nuevamente.

Instantáneo. El terror se apodera de mí en cuanto la veo entrar, mi cuerpo se retuerce y la cabeza me va a explotar. El miedo que siento trae todas las imágenes de lo que una Katniss muto ha hecho a lo largo de los Juegos, del Vasallaje, de la Rebelión. Todo es culpa de ella y solo matándola dejaré de sentir miedo.

Escucho su voz acercándose y por un momento le digo que se vaya, así dejaría de sufrir sin necesidad de matar. Nunca me ha gustado hacerlo aunque lo he tenido que hacer. Recuerdo cuando tuve que matar durante los Juegos,sé que lo hice por su culpa, por culpa de ella. Es Katniss el motivo por el que tuve que matar, es el motivo por el que Panem sufre y se mata a sí mismo. Debo matarla para evitar que el dolor continúe.

Está tan cerca de mí que mi cuerpo tiembla con su mínimo contacto. La tengo tan cerca que lo único que tengo que hacer es estirar mis brazos para ahorcarla. Recuerdo que ya lo he hecho antes y no lo logré, pero ahora estamos solos, soy fuerte y podría hacerlo sin mayor problema. Podré terminar con este sufrimiento. Me levanto para matarla pero no puedo caminar y recuerdo que por su culpa perdí mi pierna. Por su culpa Panem entró en guerra. Caigo encima de ella: ¡Perfecto! Mis manos rodean su cuello y mi cuerpo le impide moverse. Solo tengo que apretar mis manos y dejaré de sufrir.

Pero no puedo. Escucho preocupación en su voz y oigo mi nombre, lo que me desconcierta, me gusta cómo se oye mi nombre en su voz, me gusta como lo pronuncia y recuerdo la cantidad de veces que desee que ella me hablara. Recuerdos difusos y oscuros aparecen en mi mente y trato de concentrarme en ellos, pues son antiguos y por lo tanto se que el Capitolio no los ha tocado. Son reales.

Recuerdo a una niña temblando en medio de la lluvia, muriéndose de hambre buscando comida en los botes de basura de mi casa. Veo a mi madre gritándole y la veo salir corriendo, pero se ve que no puede más, se arroja al lodo debajo del manzano de mi casa y deseo que sea primavera, podría arrancar alguna de las manzanas, pero no hay ni una sola. No encuentro una manera de darle algo de comer hasta que mi madre me grita que saque el pan del horno. Miro la charola y sin pensar muevo mi mano haciendo que dos panes caigan directamente al fuego. Los gritos de mi madre me sacan de mi preocupación solo por un instante, me golpea y me dice que tire los panes al cochino. Mi cuerpo vuelve a respirar cuando salgo de la panadería y mi madre sube a la casa. Le arrojo los panes a mi pequeña niña de trenzas.

Mi pequeña niña de trenzas, es la misma que me habla y a quien quiero matar. Es la misma que me dice que me ama, me lo dice un par de veces, me dice que me ama, que no me hará daño y me acuna entre sus brazos hasta que el dolor puede más y caigo en un sueño profundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayer termine de escribir el capítulo... se los dejo de rapido y nos vemos mañana!**

**gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sigan escribiéndome... me hace seguir adelante!**

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

- No es seguro que estés aquí – me dice al entrar a su recamara con el desayuno

- Claro que lo es. Sé que no me harás daño

- Eso intento – responde con una sonrisa y yo me acerco para darle la charola con comida. Me siento al lado de su cama y toco su mano con la mía

- No permitas que Snow te aparte de mi – le digo con lágrimas en los ojos

- No, no quiero hacerlo… – responde con las mismas palabras que nos dijimos durante la batalla en el Capitolio y los recuerdos vuelven a dilatar sus pupilas tensando su cuerpo con terror reflejado en cada movimiento.

Quito la comida y me siento en la cama abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Quédate conmigo – le digo igual que en ese momento de la batalla. Me arrepiento de seguir usando las mismas palabras. ¡No le ayudan! Puede que esté empeorando todo, pero parece que no es así, ya que se logra tranquilizar un poco y abre sus ojos para perderse en mi mirada.

- Siempre – dice dejándose consolar en mis brazos. Una suave sonrisa aparece cuando comienzo a tararear la canción de Rue.

Supongo que el hambre lo despierta en tan poco tiempo y le doy de comer como lo hice durante los Juegos. Procuro no decir nada para evitar un nuevo episodio, come en silencio y con gran apetito.

- Debo volver a hornear – dice mirando el pan que le he traído ya que está un poco duro, pues es de los últimos que hizo antes de esta fuerte crisis – debo ir a ver la panadería

- Sigue avanzando – le digo y me mira

- ¿Has visto los avances?

Le cuento que diario salía a los bosques a cazar y de regreso pasaba por el lugar para ver los avances de la construcción. Me doy cuenta que no le sorprende, me veía salir a cazar y pasar a verlo de lejos.

- Debo pagar – dice al percatarse que ha pasado más de una semana en cama y que no ha pagado los servicios de construcción

- Creo que pueden esperar uno o dos días más

- Pero deben necesitarlo – me dice con preocupación – ve tu Katniss, llévales el dinero, está en el cajón del armario.

Prometo hacerlo pero me pregunto si podré dejarlo aunque sea un rato, me preocupa que empeore la crisis de la que apenas está saliendo. Delly Cartwright es la respuesta, pues al poco rato se aparece por casa de Peeta preguntando por su salud. Haymitch la deja pasar y cuando la veo entrar en el cuarto y ver las sonrisas que se dan mutuamente siento un nudo en el estómago y comienzo a salir de ahí, pero Peeta me pide que no lo haga. Me quedo parada en la puerta, luego se me ocurre sacar el dinero que me había dicho para dárselo a Delly pidiéndole que se lo de a su hermano.

- ¡Oh! – exclama ella recibiendo el dinero – no he venido por eso. Aunque mi hermano me pidió que te dijera que no te preocupes por la panadería, siguen trabajando en ella y pronto estará terminada

- Gracias Delly, aún así llévale el dinero – responde Peeta con su bella sonrisa y Delly no puede negarse.

Me duele el corazón al ver a Peeta hablando alegremente con ella, es como si nunca hubiera sido secuestrado, es el alegre Peeta que todos vieron en las entrevistas, el que deseo recuperar.

Acompaño a Delly hasta la puerta y ella me agradece que esté con su amigo, pues cree que es la mejor forma de ayudarlo con sus episodios. Me sorprende saber que Delly esté tan enterada de los problemas de mi Peeta pero me guardo mis sentimientos tratando de sonreírle.

- Estaba Delly en el Centro de Entrenamiento. ¿Real o no real? – pregunta Peeta con tensión en su voz

- No real. – respondo y le platico cuando reconocí a un Avox que nos atendía durante el entrenamiento y que para salir del paso, él me ayudó diciendo que se parecía a Delly Cartwright – me ayudaste.

- Un avox – dice mientras sus pupilas se dilatan nuevamente – Darius, Lavinia…

Me arrepiento de mis palabras, maldigo todo lo que digo pues siempre le ocasiono un nuevo episodio. Enfurezco de pensar que esto nunca terminara.

Peeta sufre por su lado, se retuerce en la cama y estruja la almohada. Haymitch entra en la habitación y me pregunta que ha pasado, le cuento lo que Peeta dijo al batallón sobre la muerte de Darius y Lavinia: los torturaron frente a él hasta matarlos.

- Tranquilízate Peeta – le dice Haymitch tomándolo entre sus brazos. Admiro la forma en que lo hace, ese hombre tan… borracho, hosco y duro de trato, está ahí, consolando a otro hombre con dulzura.

Pienso en lo mucho que ha sufrido Haymitch a lo largo de todos estos años. Ha perdido a su familia de la misma manera, Snow le hizo presenciar la muerte de sus seres queridos. Él entiende por lo que está pasando Peeta, por eso sigue luchando, sabe que si alguien puede salir adelante y merece la pena salvar, es Peeta. El hombre que "ni viviendo cien vidas merecería".

Comienzo a cantar. No la dulce canción de Rue, sino la canción que tanto me gustaba cantar con mi padre. Esa canción de la que no entendía el significado, pero que cada día adquiere más claridad para mí: el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde el hombre muerto

pidió a su amor huir con él?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde te pedí huir

y en libertad juntos correr?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol con un collar de cuerda

para conmigo pender?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

La canción nos tranquiliza a los tres. Peeta y Haymitch se quedan dormidos en la cama y yo estoy recostada en un sillón.

Ahí estamos los tres, cada uno sufriendo de diferente forma, los mismos miedos, los mismos temores. Los tres estamos solos, pero a la vez estamos unidos, somos una familia y siempre lo seremos, porque si uno de nosotros le pide al otro regresar a una muerte segura, no lo dudaríamos. Estamos en esto juntos y lo estaremos siempre. Si uno es colgado los otros dos volverán al árbol con un collar de cuerda para con él pender.

- Cantar hubiera sido mejor que colgar a Seneca Crane en el entrenamiento – suelta Haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Ya conocían ese talento – respondo sonriendo mientras hago la señal de saludo que hice para despedir a Rue besando los tres dedos de la mano izquierda. – Gracias por cuidarnos, Haymitch

- No he hecho gran cosa, ustedes mismos se han salvado. Son fuertes y decididos.

- Igual que tú.

Sae nos interrumpe llegando a la casa con un delicioso estofado. Ver a Peeta en el comedor me alegra mucho, se ve recuperado y feliz de tenernos a su lado. Haymitch le comenta que estoy dispuesta a ayudarle con sus preguntas pero los dos cuestionamos si es buena idea, pues podría entrar en crisis nuevamente. Nuestro mentor enfurece y nos calla cuando empezamos a discutir.

- He hablado con Plutarch y con el doctor Aurelius, empezarás de nuevo el tratamiento y Katniss es parte primordial de éste. Me mandarán los videos de los juegos.

La reacción de Peeta nos da un adelanto de lo que nos espera con este nuevo tratamiento. Se levanta de la mesa y agarra el respaldo de la silla con todas sus fuerzas concentrándose en sus pensamientos. Los dos nos quedamos callados por un momento hasta que me fuerzo a levantarme y acercarme a él, le abrazo por la espalda con suficiente fuerza pues se mueve tratando de evitarme. Le abrazo y susurro al oído que estaré siempre a su lado. Poco a poco recupera su cordura y le llevo a la cama para que descanse.

- Dormíamos juntos. ¿Real o no real? – me pregunta sin moverse

- Real. – respondo acostándome a su lado, abrazándolo como él solía hacerlo conmigo durante nuestra Gira de la Victoria y antes del Vasallaje – desde los primeros juegos dormíamos abrazados, durante la Gira descubrimos que era la única forma de no tener pesadillas y lo seguimos haciendo hasta antes de entrar en la arena del Vasallaje.

Medita durante unos instantes y noto que su cuerpo sigue un poco tenso así que me quedo en la misma posición y le acaricio suavemente el brazo que tengo cerca de mi mano

- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? – pregunta

- Sí. Diariamente. En cuanto despierto después de una pesadilla ya no vuelvo a dormir, me levanto y salgo a cazar – pienso un poco y luego pregunto – y tú ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas?

- Dormido y despierto – contesta con una ligera risa de resignación

- Ahora solo las tendrás despierto – le digo abrazándolo con fuerza – y de esas nos encargaremos también

- Gracias – dice besándome la mano y me sorprendo porque es la primera vez que digo lo que debo y quiero.

Despierto temprano y sin querer lo despierto al tratar de levantarme. Me mira y noto que es el alegre Peeta de antes, me pregunta si voy a cazar y aunque la idea es tentadora, me niego. No quiero alejarme de él, por si me necesita. Así que entro en el baño para darme un baño.

Al terminar de desayunar decidimos dar un paseo por el pueblo y ver cómo sigue la reconstrucción de la panadería. Los dos nos sorprendemos al ver que está terminada.

Delly y su hermano nos reciben con mucha alegría al ver que Peeta se encuentra mucho mejor y le dicen que todos en el pueblo han ayudado en la reconstrucción. Las otras obras de la zona han cedido sus materiales, además de que todo el dinero que Peeta había mandado también ha sido utilizado para poder terminar en tan poco tiempo. Poco a poco comienzan a reunirse alrededor del local, la mayoría de los habitantes del Distrito. Todos han querido colaborar pues solo han recibido atenciones por parte de él y recuerdan que fue él quien salvo al 13 del bombardeo.

- Pero… – exclama entrando en el lugar y observando los muebles recién pintados

- Desde que regresaste has ayudado mucho a esta comunidad – le dice el joven Cartwright – apoyas con trabajo y dinero para los trabajos de reconstrucción y regalas el pan que horneas en tu casa. Todos querían retribuirte de alguna manera, así que decidimos darte la sorpresa

Peeta está emocionado hasta las lágrimas y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz de verlo caminar a través del local. Todo está tal cual Peeta lo había imaginado, las paredes y el techo están terminadas, las ventanas están limpias y abiertas dejando el aire circular dentro de la panadería, los estantes están bellamente decorados esperando por las charolas de pan recién hecho. En una de las ventanas principales están los estantes para los pasteles. Un lugar especial para los bellos glaseados de Peeta.

- ¿Está todo como debe ser? – pregunta Timo

- Está perfecto – responde con la voz entrecortada. Me busca con la mirada y me acercó a él – pregunta – me dice acercándome a una venta – ahí estaba el manzano donde… ¿Real o no real?

Me doy cuenta que no sabe como decir que ahí estaba el manzano donde me guarecí de la lluvia mientras esperaba morir por inanición y de donde me salvo la vida, no solo por el pan que me arrojó sino porque con ese pequeño acto me devolvió la esperanza y fortaleza para seguir viviendo.

- Real. Ahí estaba el manzano de donde me rescataste.

Timo, el aprendiz de la Veta, le enseña todos los enseres que han llegado del capitolio y que ha guardado en las estanterías. Peeta se da cuenta que la panadería puede empezar a funcionar en cualquier momento y decide que sea en ese preciso momento. Así que comienza a prender los hornos e invita a todos a pasar en unas horas por pan recién hecho. Yo me apunto para ir con el hermano de Delly a la casa de Peeta por los materiales que tiene allá. Timo y Delly se quedan ayudándole en la panadería.

Peeta está feliz horneando panes y galletas, yo me siento un poco inútil y salgo a la puerta para no estorbar. Me quedo observando el lugar donde debería estar el manzano y se me ocurre ir al bosque, pues por la parte sur del Distrito había árboles frutales. Corro hasta esa zona y me doy cuenta que han empezado a hacer huertas y sembradíos. Uno de los hombres de ahí me reconoce y me agradece todo lo que he hecho por el Distrito, la rebelión y por todo Panem. Me quedo sin saber que decir pues no creo haber hecho gran cosa y lo que hice fue sin saber lo que realmente estaba haciendo. El hombre toma mi turbación como una señal de humildad y me sonríe preguntándome si necesito algo, le respondo que buscaba un pequeño manzano.

Me lleva hasta una zona del huerto y me señala varios pequeños arbustos que han comenzado a crecer.

- Estos son manzanos – me dice orgulloso de sus arbustos

- Le compro uno – le digo feliz de tener lo que quiero

- No – responde secamente y cuando esto a punto de gritarle furiosa por su respuesta me dice que no puede vendérmelo, que lo acepte como un regalo

Cargo con mi manzano y dejo la zona sur del Distrito convencida de que tengo que recorrer todo el Distrito pues ha cambiado mucho y me alegra verlo así.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunta un Peeta nervioso y observo sus pupilas un poco dilatadas

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada al verlo así

- Estoy bien – responde dándose cuenta que interprete su preocupación con un episodio– lo siento, te asusté

Descubro tristeza en su mirada así que le enseño el arbusto que llevo en las manos.

- Es un manzano

Su rostro se ilumina con una bella sonrisa y toma el manzano con sus manos llevándolo hasta el lugar donde antes estaba el otro, corro a buscar una pala que encuentro rápidamente en la construcción más cercana y regreso para ayudar a Peeta a sembrarlo.

- Nuestro manzano – dice admirándolo

Haymitch nos espera en la casa para cenar y comenzar con la terapia. Peeta se resiste nuevamente pero ahora apoyo a Haymitch y contra los dos, no le queda más remedio que ceder. Terminando de cenar nos sentamos en la sala para comenzar a ver nuestros Juegos del Hambre.

- ¿Quieres empezar por la cosecha o directo a la arena? – pregunta Haymitch

- No lo sé – dice ya tensionado – no me gustaría revivir todo lo pasado, además, estos videos también los vi en el 13

- Entonces pregunta lo primero que se te ocurra y de ahí partimos – le digo tratando de animarlo.

Pero no resulta así, en cuanto comienza a pensar en los Juegos, sus pupilas se dilatan y sus manos suben a su cabeza.

- Las rastrevíspulas – dice sin cambiar de posición. Haymitch busca la imagen y yo empiezo a hacerme una idea en la cabeza de lo que tengo que decir y como decirlo – trataste de matarme – dice con furia y terror en su voz, se trata de controlar y toma una almohada con las manos como si la estuviera estrangulando. Noto como intenta calmarse pero su mente le traiciona.

- Real – comienzo diciendo suspirando porque es el único momento en que podría decirse que quería matar a Peeta. – Me tenían atrapada. No eras tú solo, estabas con los profesionales y todos habían acampado debajo del árbol para esperar a que bajara y matarme.

- Pensaba matarte. ¿Real o no real? – pregunta completamente confundido, sin poder creer en nada de lo que piensa

- No real. – contesto y Haymitch le platica como durante el entrenamiento él le había pedido que me salvaran

- Estabas dispuesto a morir por darle una oportunidad a Katniss de ganar los juegos – le dice Haymitch mientras coloca la cinta en el inicio, cuando la batalla en la Cornucopia se lleva a cabo y cuando Peeta se une a los profesionales. – te uniste a ellos para estar presente cuando intentaran ir por ella y así poderla proteger.

Haymitch busca el momento en que estoy arriba del árbol y observamos como Peeta se presenta voluntario para hacer guardia.

- Los dejaste dormir toda la noche para que así Katniss pudiera escapar o hacer algo – dice nuestro mentor

- Soltaste las rastrevíspulas

- Fue su manera de salir de ahí – dice Haymitch

Todos observamos la escena y vemos como Cato y Peeta salen corriendo hacia el agua, con pocas picaduras. Pero luego regresan. Notamos como Peeta se interesa por la siguiente escena, seguramente el capitolio no le enseñó la parte donde él regresa, me grita que huya y pelea con Cato. Todos nos quedamos mirando la lucha entre ellos y cómo Peeta sale herido.

- Lo hiciste por amor – concluye Haymitch apagando el video. Peeta sigue luchando contra los pensamientos que el Capitolio le ha implantado y nos quedamos a su lado en silencio. Le rodeo con mis brazos y parece que eso le ayuda

- Te amo. ¿Real o no real?

No sé cómo responder a eso. Durante los juegos yo no sabía si el amor que sentía Peeta era real o no. Pensaba que era una farsa, una estrategia para ganar los juegos, pero ahora estoy convencida que lo hizo porque me quiere. Bueno me quería en ese momento. Cuando Peeta supo que yo estaba fingiendo él comenzó a hacerlo también, así era cuando estábamos en la Gira de la Victoria y luego en el Vasallaje. Así que, ¿me ama? No lo sé. Mucho menos ahora que el Capitolio le ha implantado ese terror hacia mí, le ha hecho creer que soy un muto.

Los hombres frente a mí se dan cuenta de mi tardanza para responder. Haymitch me lanza una mirada fulminante y Peeta se aprieta la cabeza con sus manos.

- Real. – contesta Haymitch – siempre la has amado.

- Desde los 5 años cuando me oíste cantar – respondo recordando el momento en que me contó ese episodio de nuestras vidas. Parece que él también lo recuerda y me pregunto la forma en que el Capitolio manipulo esa escena, me respondo al darme cuenta que no pudieron, porque Peeta solo contó algo, no tienen imágenes de esa escena, como tampoco de nuestra escena del pan.

- Canta – me pide con desesperación y comienzo a hacerlo.

El efecto es inmediato, Peeta se tranquiliza absorbiendo cada nota que escucha como si fuera mágica. La melodía es corta, pero alegre y en cuanto termino me doy cuenta de cómo me miran los dos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y esconder el rostro en el pecho de mi chico del pan.

- Es real – dice besándome la frente – amarte es mi realidad desde los cinco años.

Todos estamos agotados, así que subimos a dormir cuando Haymitch sale rumbo a su casa con una botella en la mano.

- Deberías cazar – me dice recibiéndome entre sus brazos después de apagar la luz y abrir la ventana como a Peeta le gusta dormir.

- Ahora que duermo a tu lado no tengo pesadillas, así que no he tenido necesidad de salir a media noche a cazar

- Pero te gusta y podrías hacerlo por las mañanas

Me observa y nota mi extrañeza, pues me pregunto si Peeta ya se harto de verme, de tenerme siempre a su lado. Parece como si me leyera la mente y me abraza con más fuerza.

- Podrías cazar mientras yo horneo. Nos veríamos en la panadería a medio día.

Dormir al lado de Peeta es lo que mejor se me da. Abrazarme a su pecho y sentirlo a mi lado es la mejor manera de expresarle lo que siento y de sentirme segura. Volver a dormir toda la noche es un lujo que ya había olvidado. Nuestros cuerpos se recuperan rápidamente gracias a eso, poco a poco ganamos peso y nuestros ojos dejan de tener esas manchas oscuras. Aún así estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos temprano, el pueblo todavía no despierta cuando lo recorremos, Peeta se queda en la panadería y yo continuo mi camino hacia la Veta por donde salgo al bosque.

Cazar es encontrarme a mí misma. Esto es lo que soy y lo que me gusta. El único problema que encuentro es que no dejo de recordar a Gale, cazar con él era sumamente divertido y el doble de productivo, más que nada por las trampas. Ahora que solo lo hago por diversión, decido no colocarlas y solo cazo lo que mi arco y flecha se encuentren. Tampoco tengo necesidad de la carne así que se la entrego a Sae la Grasienta quien se encarga de cocinarla y repartirla o venderla a la gente del Distrito. Peeta hace lo mismo hornea diariamente para todo el Distrito sin cobrar. Algunos le dan algo a cambio pero el termina repartiendo hasta lo que le regalan.

- ¿Katniss? – escucho en cuanto entro en la panadería – ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste con los profesionales?

Lo suelta directo y sin ninguna característica de estar sufriendo, aún así sé que tengo que ser honesta con él.

- Te odié – le respondo esperando una reacción de su parte, me sigue observando y decido continuar – sentí que me habías traicionado aunque sabía que era lo mejor, si teníamos que morir, no quería ser yo quien te matara o me mataras, así que no podíamos hacer equipo.

- ¿Nunca sospechaste que lo hiciera por ti? – pregunta cuándo vamos camino hacia la aldea de los Vencedores, me tiene tomada de la mano y no deja de hacerlo en ningún momento

- Creí que tu declaración en las entrevistas había sido una estrategia, así que en ese momento no lo sospeche. Lo hice cuando me salvaste de Cato. Pero no quería hacerme ninguna esperanza pues de nada servía ya que uno o los dos debía morir.

- Entiendo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! sigo con esta historia que me ha traido atrapada y muy inspirada... gracias por sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando!**

**Capítulo 8**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Acabo de tomar un baño para quitarme toda la harina de la panadería. Katniss está en el comedor escribiendo su libro, lleva un par de semanas viviendo conmigo. Haymitch ha dejado de enseñarme videos todas las tardes, pero solo con la condición de que ayude a Katniss con su libro. No he podido hacerlo, en cuanto comienzo a leer el miedo se apodera de mí.

Me visto para bajar a preparar la cena, pero me detengo ante mi cuarto de pintura. Me gusta pintar y no poderlo hacer me aflige. Desearía poder pintar nuevamente, cosas bellas, pero las únicas pinturas que he hecho en los últimos meses son sobre mis pesadillas y una Katniss muto que me persigue.

- Deberías pintar, chico – me dice Haymitch quien subió para recordarme que la cena no se prepara sola

- No puedo – respondo diciéndole que solo pinto mis pesadillas y a últimas fechas me provocan episodios.

- Es otro de los temores que tienes que enfrentar. Es parte de tu terapia. Igual que la de Katniss es ese mentado libro que no deja de escribir, ha comenzado conmigo y ya estoy harto de la cantidad de preguntas que me hace. ¡Así que baja en este instante!

Me rio del comentario y bajo al comedor donde Katniss tiene su terapia. Toda la mesa del comedor está llena de papeles con información de todos los que han muerto y todos los que hemos tenido que ver en su vida. No tengo idea de que escribe porque cada vez que intento leerlo, los recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Hace tiempo me pidió que la ayudara, pero no he podido. Algunas veces los tres nos reunimos para ayudarla pero siempre termino mal.

- Dudo que tenga un episodio en estos momentos – comenta Haymitch cuando estamos frente a Katniss – este hombre me ama. – y me da una palmada en la espalda – no tiene ningún mal recuerdo de mi persona

- ¡Imposible! – exclama enojada Katniss – nadie tiene un buen recuerdo de ti, Haymitch

- Eso lo dirás por ti, preciosa, pero este chico ¡me adora!

- ¿Apostamos? – Katniss extiende la mano para sellar el acuerdo

- Adelante – dice estrechando la mano de la mujer que amo

- ¿Qué van a apostar? – intervengo

- Si yo gano – comienza Katniss – Haymitch tendrá que comenzar una terapia aprobada por el Doctor Aurelius

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama aturdido con la apuesta. Supongo que cree que le quitaran el licor. Luego se le ocurre una idea y dice – Si yo gano, Katniss tendrá que abastecerme de licor blanco por un año

- ¡Hecho!

- ¡Me opongo a que me usen como juguete de apuestas!

- ¡Cálmate chico! – me pega Haymitch – esto es pan comido.

- Creo que primero deberíamos cenar – dice Katniss

- ¿Tienes miedo de no encontrar un solo mal recuerdo mío en esta mente retorcida? – dice golpeándome la cabeza

- No. Tan segura estoy de que lo tengo, que prefiero que Peeta cene antes de provocarle un episodio

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo indignado – ¿me van a provocar un episodio?

- Mira chico, velo como parte de tu terapia – me dice rodeándome con su mano para encaminarme a la cocina – además, Katniss no encontrará nada.

La cena es entretenida y amena, como si fuéramos una verdadera familia. Eso es lo que somos ahora, ninguno de los tres tiene a alguien más a excepción Katniss que tiene a su mamá viviendo en el Distrito 4; así que nos hemos hecho responsables por el otro y convivimos como una verdadera familia. Me gusta.

Por momentos pienso que no intentaran nada para ganar la apuesta pero en cuanto termino de comer los dos se levantan muy ceremoniosamente y la apuesta comienza. Me sientan en el sillón de la sala, uno a cada lado, mirándose desafiantes. Trato de tranquilizar mi mente para no tener un episodio y Katniss me habla con dulzura para ayudarme.

- Adelante Katniss – dice Haymitch divertido – tienes un solo intento

- Haymitch nos mintió a los dos durante el Vasallaje – comienza Katniss y observo cómo se transforma el rostro de nuestro mentor – hizo un triple pacto. A ti te aseguró que haría todo por sacarme con vida, a mi me prometió lo mismo, que haríamos todo por salvarte a ti, cuando en realidad, el trato era mantenernos con vida para ser el símbolo de la rebelión.

Enfurezco. Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que sentí cuando el Capitolio me capturó, cuando me enteré de que la rebelión había comenzado y que todo lo que sucedió en la arena era planeado. Plutarch era el Vigilante en jefe y él ayudó a los rebeldes.

- ¿Lo ves? – suelta Katniss a manera de victoria – ¡te odia!

- Claro que no – refuta – no puede odiarme pues te salvé. Cumplí con el trato que tenía con él.

- Katniss ha ganado – digo levantándome del sillón – enfurecí cuando me enteré de tu papel durante el Vasallaje y lo sabes – digo mirando a mi mentor – te lo reclame cuando llegue al 13.

- ¡Ja! – exclama Katniss y los dos se enfrascan en una discusión.

Subo a mi habitación, abro las ventanas y respiro pausadamente tratando de tranquilizar mi mente. Apenas estoy superando la fuerte crisis que tuve y no quiero recaer, tengo que controlarme y más cuando es algo que ya sabía, que ya había aclarado con anterioridad. No quiero un nuevo episodio, así que me siento en la cama y pongo la cabeza entre las rodillas. No puedo evitarlo, el miedo se apodera de mí, me arrojo a la cama y tomo una almohada entre mis manos. Alcanzo a grita y los dos suben corriendo a verme.

- Pregunta – me ofrece Haymitch al verme

- No tengo ninguna duda – digo aterrado y luego suelto una pregunta sobre el miedo que siento – me torturaron ¿Real o no real?

- Real. – responde Haymitch – y te secuestraron.

- Primero me torturaron, mediante golpes, descargas eléctricas, baños de agua helada, me trataron de sacar información que no tenía ¡No tenía! Escuche a Johanna sufrir lo mismo que yo, pero ella si sabía, así que no fueron tan duros con ella. – volteo a ver a Katniss – ¡Darius y Lavinia, los mataron por mi culpa, porque no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando!

- Peeta – me dice Katniss acurrucándome entre sus brazos. Me recuesto en su pecho y me concentro en los latidos de su corazón. Quiero dejar de recordar, de sufrir por algo que paso y que no puedo solucionar

- Lo siento Peeta – dice Haymitch y no puedo evitar observar tristeza en su rostro duro y poco expresivo

- Era mejor que no supiera, porque de haber sabido algo, no lo hubiera dicho.

- ¡Ves! – exclama Haymitch viendo a Katniss – no está enojado conmigo, sabe que lo hice por su propia seguridad

- ¡Eres absurdo Haymitch! – exclama furiosa

- ¿Cómo está Johanna? – pregunto para interrumpir la discusión

- Vive en el 4, vivir cerca del mar le ayuda con su terapia. Vive con Annie y su hijo – responde Haymitch

Guardamos silencio, trato de tranquilizar mi mente con los latidos del corazón de Katniss, ella y Haymitch siguen discutiendo sin decir palabra, solo con la mirada y alguno que otro sonido. Katniss coloca mi cabeza en la almohada y acaricia mi cabello, creen que estoy dormido aunque no tardaré en estarlo. Los escucho conversar, siguen discutiendo sobre la apuesta; Haymitch pregunta sobre el tipo de terapia que tendrá que comenzar y asegura que no hará nada que limite su consumo de alcohol. Conforme la discusión continua deciden dejarme solo, por un momento pienso en detenerlos, pero estoy tan cansado que estoy seguro que dormiré. Los escucho salir y continuar discutiendo en la sala.

Pasan un par de horas cuando las pesadillas me despiertan. Ahora fue la tortura de Portia, Darius, Lavinia y Johanna las que aparecen en mis sueños. Me levantó y escucho las voces de Katniss y Haymitch en la parte baja, ya no discuten por la apuesta, la familia de él es el tema de conversación. Así que decido sentarme en las escaleras para escuchar, a Katniss le ha de haber costado mucho trabajo que Haymitch toque ese tema así que no quiero interrumpir.

- Mi hermano y yo nos dedicábamos a buscar comida por todo el Distrito, mi hermano ayudaba en los negocios del Distrito, cargando costales o haciendo de mandadero en los diferentes negocios. Mi padre pasaba 12 hrs diarias en la mina y mi madre trabajaba lavando ropa ajena.

- ¿Alguna vez saliste al bosque? – pregunta Katniss

- Algunas veces, pero no tenía armas para cazar – responde Haymitch – pescaba y recolectaba básicamente.

- Tu hermano…

- Era más chico así que prefería tenerlo haciendo algo legal. En ese entonces el Jefe de Seguridad del Distrito era "un poco" sanguinario.

Los recuerdos me vienen a mi mente y distingo un silencio incómodo en la sala. Katniss también está recordando cuando cambiaron a Darius, antes del Vasallaje. Los castigos eran algo de todos los días. Recuerdo la sorpresa que Katniss y yo nos llevamos cuando empezaron, pero para Haymitch y la mamá de Katniss, no era nada nuevo, era algo con lo que antes vivían diariamente.

Me duele pensar lo mucho que ha sufrido, no solo después de ser un vencedor y perder a toda su familia, él era un chico de la Veta, como Katniss, un chico que tenía que luchar para no morir de hambre. Una vida como la de Katniss.

- ¿Pediste muchas tesalas?

- Cada mes – responde – era algo normal que todos los chicos de la Veta hacíamos

- ¿Eras feliz? – me sorprende la pregunta que hace Katniss, pero me alegra que la hiciera y espero ansioso la respuesta de nuestro mentor.

- Sí – responde simplemente y lo escucho levantarse de la mesa y servirse algo de beber que supongo no será agua.

Haymitch fue feliz, igual que Katniss. A pesar de la pobreza en la que vivían y en la lucha constante por no morir de hambre, los dos eran felices, sus carencias les hacían más unidos. Sus familias eran unidas y se cuidaban mutuamente, no como la mía, en la cual una carencia era un pleito seguro. En la veta cuando no tenían comida en la mesa, se unían a pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible, en mi casa cuando no teníamos carne para comer, solo se escuchaban los reclamos de mi madre. Esa es la diferencia, esa diferencia que Katniss me decía que no podría entender.

- ¿No te dijeron que era de mala educación escuchar detrás de las paredes? – dice Haymitch cuando me descubre sentado en la escalera.

Me levanto para acercarme y los veo directamente a los ojos buscando hacerles sentir que los envidio. Vienen de familias unidas que les llenaron de amor aun a pesar de no llenarles el estómago. Eso no lo tuve de la misma manera, de mi madre solo tuvimos regaños y amargura, nunca estaba contenta con nada, aunque mi padre nos compensaba.

- No quise interrumpir

- Haymitch me contaba de su vida en la Veta – dice Katniss sin darle más importancia a mi interrupción – dime – continua hacia nuestro mentor – ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba hacer?

- La escuela – responde él y los dos nos sorprendemos, nos mira con indiferencia y prosigue con su relato – era el lugar donde todos eran iguales: ricos comerciantes, o chicos de la Veta, ahí todos jugábamos y conversábamos. Es cierto que solías hacer amistad con los de tu condición, pero podías llegar a tener amistad con algunos más

- Así que tu mejor amigo no era de la Veta – afirma Katniss y nuestro mentor niega divertido

- Tu chica – respondo y los dos observamos cómo se nubla la mirada de Haymitch

- ¡La pondremos en el libro! – exclama Katniss y me sorprende lo oportuno que es su comentario. – aunque tendrás que describírsela a Peeta para que haga un retrato

- No será necesario, tengo una foto – dice mirando hacia la ventana – era la hija del alcalde.

- ¡El Capitolio mató a la hija del alcalde! – exclama Katniss sorprendida

- Eso no tenía importancia para el Capitolio, aunque si sacaron al resto de la familia, los trasladaron a la ciudad. Nunca más supe de ellos.

Con eso se da por terminada la sesión y Hamitch sale de la casa con una botella en la mano. Katniss garabatea durante un largo rato más mientras yo preparo algo ligero de cenar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por dejarme perder por un rato en la vida de Haymitch... es mi personaje favorito (aun por encima de Peeta, aunque no lo crean). **

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo es muy corto así que subiré el siguiente capitulo al mismo tiempo que este. **

**y por favor: continuen leyendo... espero les guste. Saludos!**

**Capítulo 9**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Para sorpresa mía, Haymitch aparece al día siguiente a media tarde. Está más sobrio de lo que esperaba después de nuestra plática sobre su familia. Pasa por la cocina donde Peeta está preparando un chocolate caliente con pan recién horneado, le dice unas cuantas palabras de cortesía y camina hacia donde estoy escribiendo. Lo miro sin decir nada cuando me suelta un papel. Lo tomo y descubro la foto de su novia. Es hermosa. Una bella rubia de ojos verdes y una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

- Irradia paz – digo sin poder dejar de mirar la foto

- Se parece a tu chico del pan – me suelta saliendo de la casa.

Listo. En una pequeña frase derrumba mi seguridad. Peeta siempre dijo que Haymitch y yo nos parecíamos y a veces me daba cuenta, pero ahora me queda completamente claro: Haymitch y yo somos iguales, la única diferencia es que yo todavía tengo a mi chico del pan, mientras que él no pudo salvar a su novia de las manos de Snow.

- Es hermosa – dice Peeta tomando la foto de mis manos – Katniss… ¿Qué tienes? – me pregunta al verme llorando.

Peeta me rodea con sus brazos, escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y lloro desconsolada.

- ¿Es por Prim? – me susurra con su dulce voz y yo lloro un poco más sin poder contestar con palabras, solo moviendo mi cabeza – es por Gale, por tu madre…

- ¡No! – exclamo llorando aún más fuerte

- Katniss, háblame – siento la preocupación en su voz

- ¡Es Haymitch! – exclamo entre sollozos

- ¡¿Haymitch?!

Tardo varios minutos en tranquilizarme y cuando puedo me doy cuenta que no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento. Lloro por el gran sufrimiento que ha vivido Haymitch, yo tengo algunos meses sufriendo y tengo a Peeta a mi lado, pero él lleva más de veinte años con este sufrimiento y nadie a su alrededor. Lloro por lo mucho que nos parecemos y lo poco que lo he apoyada cuando él ha dado todo por nosotros, gracias a él logramos salir Peeta y yo con vida de los Juegos, del Vasallaje y del Capitolio. Porque estoy segura que Coin decidió rescatarlo por la presión que Haymitch ejerció diciendo que yo no haría nada mientras él estuviera en manos de Snow.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? – digo al fin

- Quererlo

- Pero…

- Lo único que Haymitch tiene es a nosotros, somos su familia

- Tú también estas solo – digo soltándome a llorar nuevamente en su pecho – tu también perdiste a tu familia

- Los tengo a ustedes – responde y escucho dolor en su voz – tú y Haymitch son mi familia ahora

Despierto a media noche después de una pesadilla. Ahí está Peeta a mi lado, observándome. Trato de recordar como llegue a la cama pero solo recuerdo mi llanto descontrolado.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta moviendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

Le respondo que sí, que solo tuve una pesadilla, pero no le cuento que soñé con todos nuestros familiares, todos morían al mismo tiempo. Todos estaban en el Capitolio, al lado de Prim, todos morían de la misma forma, todos me veían mientras el fuego los consumía; ahí estaban el panadero y su esposa, los hermanos de Peeta, los papas de Haymitch, su hermano y su bella novia. Ahí estaban todos muriendo para dejarnos solos.

- ¿Podrías hacer un dibujo de la novia de Haymitch? – le digo a Peeta durante el desayuno y me mira desconcertado, lo medita unos momentos y me responde que lo hará.

Al terminar el desayuno pone manos a la obra y comienza el bosquejo de la chica mientras yo continuo escribiendo. Le miro de reojo cada par de segundos, no puedo dejar de observarlo, hace mucho que no le veo dibujar y siempre me ha gustado cuando se concentra de esa manera.

Me descubre mirándole fijamente y me pregunta. No sé que responder así que me limito a encogerme de hombros y continuar escribiendo. De todas maneras noto su sonrisa.

- Deberías volver a pintar – le digo recordando lo bien que lo hacía aunque no me gustaran sus cuadros.

- Lo mismo dice Haymitch y el doctor Aurelius – responde – lo intentaré.

No cenamos hasta que Peeta termina con la pintura. Se abstrajo tanto que no quise distraerlo e hice todo porque mi estomago no hiciera ningún ruido. Valió la pena. La pintura quedó hermosa, los ojos verdes de la chica reflejaron la dulzura y tranquilidad que denota la fotografía.

- ¿Crees que a Haymitch le guste?

- ¡Le va a encantar! – le digo orgullosa y se me ocurre una idea para que regrese a sus lienzos – deberías hacer un lienzo para él.

La reacción de nuestro mentor es de tristeza y alegría infinita. No dice nada, solo guarda la foto en el bolsillo interno de su saco y se seca una lágrima que trata de disimular. Cenamos en silencio hasta que Haymitch nos comenta que ha hablado con el doctor Aurelius.

- Cumpliré con la apuesta – dice mirándome desafiante – hemos quedado en empezar una terapia

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamo divertida

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta Peeta

- Comenzaré un criadero

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamamos los dos al unísono, sorprendidos por lo que acabamos de escuchar

- Eres incapaz de cuidar de ti mismo – digo sin comprender

- Exactamente preciosa – contesta divertido – tengo que aprender a cuidar de algo más a parte de mi mismo

- Cuidas muy bien de nosotros – dice Peeta y observo la sonrisa de agradecimiento de mi mentor. Me gustaría ser yo, quien dice las palabras correctas, por lo menos una vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tal como lo prometí, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! espero sus reviews!**

**Capítulos 10**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

La idea de Katniss me gusta. Hacer un cuadro de la novia de Haymitch me parece un buen regalo para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, sobre todo al ver como se le iluminaron los ojos con la pintura que hice para el libro de Katniss.

Llevo un par de días tratando de entrar en la habitación donde tengo mis pinturas, pero no me animo. Me preocupa la seguridad de Katniss, vive conmigo y no quiero volver a caer en otra crisis. Pero todos me han insistido tanto en que retome la pintura que decido entrar.

Ahí están mirándome, mis imágenes implantadas, las no reales se han convertido en reales y me miran desafiantes. El terror se apodera de mi, caigo al suelo gritando aterrado por lo que es y lo que no.

- ¡Peeta! – exclama entrando en la habitación y tomándome entre sus brazos.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los mismos ojos de mis pesadillas, los mismos del último cuadro que pinté: un muto tratando de matarme en la Cornucopia. Me estremezco sin parar y con mis manos alejo los brazos del muto que me rodea tratando de huir, pero me tiene abrazado y con más fuerza me estruja. Grito pensando que alguien me ayude, que alguien me libere de esta pesadilla: la imagen de Katniss cantando alegremente en clase viene a mi mente. Me aferro a esa imagen y comienzo a escuchar la dulce voz de la mujer que amo.

El miedo comienza a desaparecer y las imágenes brillantes desaparecen, me concentro en la imagen de Katniss cantando y en las miles de veces que la veía de reojo durante el colegio. Su dulce voz me tranquiliza y cada vez la escucho con mayor claridad. Los brazos que me rodean me mecen consoladoramente y siento unas manos limpiando el sudor de mi frente. Cuando me siento con fuerza para enfrentar lo que tengo delante, abro los ojos y observo a Katniss sentada en el suelo, me tiene entre sus brazos, llora y canta a la vez.

Me pierdo en su mirada y en su voz, no me mira, observa las pinturas de la habitación y prefiero no ver lo mismo que ella; conservo mi mirada en su rostro y dejo que la dulzura de su voz me brinde la tranquilidad que necesito.

- Katniss – susurro cuando termina de cantar y ella me mira mientras me aparta de con sus manos un mecho de la frente – al final de los Juegos, me ibas a matar junto con Cato. ¿Real o no real?

- No real. Le estaba apuntando cuanto te tomo por el cuello, yo sabía que no podía disparar sin que Cato cayera junto contigo y por eso no disparé. Fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea de que disparara hacia su mano. Me señalaste el lugar con tu dedo y fue ahí donde disparé.

Me fuerzo a creerle. La miro a los ojos percibiendo la veracidad en su mirada. Recuerdo a Delly en el 13 hablándome de ella y de lo bien que se ha portado conmigo. Recuerdo cuantas veces me ha salvado y lo mucho que me quiere. Me aferro a esa idea y mi miedo desaparece poco a poco.

Katniss me acompaña a mi habitación y se recuesta conmigo. Me gusta tenerla a mi lado, dormir con ella hace que las pesadillas desaparezcan y convivir me convence más en que no es un muto que debo matar. Me quedo dormido mientras la escucho cantar.

La voz de Haymitch me despierta, está en la habitación de al lado, observando mis pinturas. Katniss está con él, hablan sobre mí. Seguramente sobre el episodio que he tenido en la mañana. Los escucho preocupados.

- Tendré que avisar al Doctor Aurelios – dice Haymitch

- Un poco más de tiempo. Hace unos días estaba perfectamente – suplica Katniss

- Eso parecía Katniss, pero no podemos negar que los episodios siguen y son muy similares a los que tenía en el 13 – comenta mi mentor – me preocupa que este retrocediendo en vez de avanzar

- Yo se que Peeta saldrá adelante

- ¿Por qué lo haces Katniss? – pregunta Haymitch y me incorporo en la cama para escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que llevo haciéndome por mucho tiempo: ¿Por qué Katniss está a mi lado si ya no somos los amantes trágicos de los Juegos del Hambre?

Ella se toma su tiempo para contestar y mi corazón se paraliza hasta que la escucho responder.

- Prim me dijo un día que Snow haría lo que fuera necesario para hundirme. Lo único con lo que podía lastimarme era con Peeta. ¡no voy a dejar que Snow gane!

Ahí está. Me inunda una tristeza inmensa, todas mis esperanzas han desaparecido. Lo que llevo tanto tiempo ignorando o tratando de ignorar está ahí, fuerte y claro. Katniss no me quiere. Sigue inmersa en su venganza contra Snow y solo eso le incentiva a comportarse así conmigo. No hay amor entre nosotros. Sigue luchando contra Snow y yo soy su nuevo campo de batalla. Los besos que me da y sus palabras dulces susurradas durante mis episodios, son solo la estrategia que usa para ganar esta guerra.

Tengo que aclarar mis pensamientos. Yo amo a Katniss desde que éramos niños, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Declaré mi amor en los Juegos del Hambre y sirvió para salvarla, que era lo único que yo buscaba. No quería que ella me amara, solo quería que siguiera viva. Pero las reglas cambiaron y nos dieron la opción de salvarnos los dos. Ella no lo dudó e hicimos equipo: me salvo la vida; aunque tuvo que fingir estar enamorada de mí. Los besos que el Capitolio me enseño son verdad, ella me besaba por estrategia, no por amor.

La cabeza me va a estallar, pero no puedo permitirme desmayar en este momento, debe tener claro lo que es real y lo que no. Debo seguir recordando y aclarando mis recuerdos.

De regreso al Distrito 12 ella no me hizo ningún caso, nos alejamos, continuamos con nuestra vida como antes de los Juegos, ella cazaba al lado de Gale y yo la veía desde lejos, como siempre. Tuvimos que hacer la Gira de la Victoria, nuevamente tuvimos que volver a ser los amantes trágicos. Era una farsa. Para el Vasallaje tuvimos que seguir mintiendo. Bueno, yo no mentía pero sabía perfectamente que ella si lo hacía. Lo sabía y no me importaba porque era la única manera de estar cerca de ella de alguna forma y cuidarla.

- Peeta – escucho su voz entrando en la habitación y me escondo entre las sábanas. No deseo verla ni hablar con ella, no quiero que nada me confunda más de lo que ya estoy.

Se acerca y me abraza con amor… ¡No! Amor no… con ternura.

- Déjenme – les digo logrando el efecto contrario. Los dos se acercan y tratan de tranquilizarme. Creen que tengo un episodio, pero es todo lo contrario, por primera vez me concentro en la brutal realidad de nuestra situación.

Katniss me susurra palabras dulces, me dice que ella nunca me dejará que estará siempre a mi lado como yo se lo prometí en algún momento. Lo hace por compromiso. Lo hace porque yo le prometí lo mismo: que siempre estaría a su lado. Recuerdo ese momento y me pregunto si las imágenes serán reales o no.

- Te rompiste el tobillo saltando la cerca del Distrito. Te cargue hasta tu cama y me quede a tu lado. ¿Real o no real? – formulo la pregunta con la frase que me asegura una respuesta completamente sincera.

- Real. – me responde Katniss sin dejar de abrazarme – te extrañaba tanto, te necesitaba para dormir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo te tenía a mi lado, para pedirte que te quedaras. Me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, Peeta.

La escucho y siento que mi mente va a estallar, deseo dejar de sentirme así, tan confundido. Lo que me dice no concuerda con la imagen de una Katniss que no siente nada por mí. Mi cuerpo sigue sufriendo espasmos que tratan de tranquilizar y que yo no puedo evitar, solo quiero evitar sufrir.

- Me pediste estar a tu lado porque solo así evitas las pesadillas. ¿Real o no real?

Listo. Quiero saber que me responde, quiero honestidad.

- Real. – responde abrazándome con más fuerza.

Confirmado, solo me quiere a su lado para poder dormir. Solo eso. Abro los ojos y la miro, descubro en ella a la mujer que amo desde siempre, esa chica fuerte y decidida que nunca se rinde. Las lágrimas surgen sin que pueda evitarlo y ella las limpia con sus dedos.

- Solo durmiendo a tu lado dejo de tener pesadillas, llevaba meses deseando pedirte que estuvieras a mi lado, que me dieras tu tranquilidad y seguridad, pero no podía hacerlo pues te hacía daño, ya que no tenía claros mis sentimientos.

Quiero estar solo, así que cierro los ojos y siento como me aparta un mecho de la frente y me besa para dejarme dormir. Ella y Haymitch salen de la habitación dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Susan Collins y su maravillosa historia. **

**Saludos y gracias a todos por seguirme!**

**Capítulo 11**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

- Sabes lo que está ocurriendo ¿verdad, preciosa? – me dice Haymitch entrando a la cocina de Peeta para buscar una botella de licor blanco

- ¡Estoy seguro que lograremos sacarlo adelante!

- De lo único que debes estar segura es la razón por la que estás haciendo esto – me dice saliendo de la casa.

Prefiero no pensar en las palabras de Haymitch así que me concentro en mi preocupación por los episodios tan fuertes. No quiero perderlo.

Como algo rápido y lavo los trastes para luego subir a ver a Peeta quien sigue dormido, así que entro a la otra habitación para observar las pinturas. Me siento en el suelo abrazando las piernas y hundiendo mi cabeza en las rodillas. Me duele ver lo que ha pintado mi chico del pan. Sus pinturas nunca fueron de mi total agrado y no por lo mal que pinta sino por los temas que elige. Antes me recordaban la arena, ahora me enseñan las consecuencias de su secuestro. Veo lo que el Capitolio hizo con él.

Ahí estoy yo, convertida en un muto como los que nos atacaron en al Cornucopia, mis ojos y mi rostro convertido en una bestia feroz. También estoy yo disparando a matar y distingo mi objetivo, son Cato y Peeta. Hay otro cuadro en el que estoy trepada en un árbol cortando la rama para dejar caer el nido de rastrevíspulas, todo esto visto desde la persona que está bajo el árbol. Es la visión de Peeta. Me sorprende darme cuenta que estaba despierto mientras me veía serruchar la rama, sabía lo que iba a hacer y me dejo hacerlo. Lo hizo para protegerme.

Lloro desahogándome por todo el daño que ha sufrido por mi culpa. Lloro como hice el día que el corazón de Peeta se detuvo en el Vasallaje. Lloro sin control dejando que todo el dolor salga de mi organismo y el cansancio me someta.

Despierto antes de que amanezca completamente relajada y adolorida, el llanto liberó la tensión y dormir en el suelo me lastimo el cuerpo. Me estiro un poco y me asomo a la habitación de Peeta, quien sigue profundamente dormido. Todavía no amanece así que decido salir a cazar, necesito distraerme y tomar fuerzas.

Entro en mi casa sacando el arco y el carcaj junto con la cazadora de mi padre. Le hecho un rápido vistazo a la casa percatándome que Sae la Grasienta sigue haciendo la limpieza. Deberé considerar pagarle, pues ahora hace el trabajo de la casa de Peeta y mía. Suspiro antes de salir al recordar lo feliz que fui ahí durante unos pocos meses al lado de mi hermana y mi madre. Las primroses del jardín no ayudan con mi tristeza así que levanto la vista del suelo y veo la casa de Peeta, ahora él es mi razón para seguir luchando.

Correr por el bosque, sentir el aire fresco de la mañana chocando contra mi rostro, me reavivan instantáneamente. Cazo lo primero que encuentro: un par de ardillas y varios conejos. También recolecto algunas fresas que empiezan a crecer.

De regreso entrego las cosas en el comedor de Sae y tomo un desayuno ligero llevándome uno para Peeta y Haymitch. De camino a la aldea de los vencedores decido pasar por la panadería sorprendiéndome al ver a Peeta horneando al lado de Timo.

- Peeta – saludo entrando en la zona de preparación y veo como Timo sale discretamente

Encuentro su mirada y observo sus bellos ojos azules terminando de hornear unos panques de pasas.

- Son para Haymitch – me dice cerrando un hatillo con los panes

- No deberías estar aquí – le digo enojada pues lo había dejado en su casa dormido

- Me siento bien – me dice acercándose para darme el paquete – ¿quieres unos panes de queso? Son tus favoritos – dice seguro de sus palabras pero al final duda un poco y suelta su pregunta – ¿Real o no?

- Real. – contesto con una sonrisa y el forma otro hatillo con algunos panes de queso y otros diferentes.

Le da instrucciones a Timo y se despide para regresar a casa conmigo. En el camino me pregunta sobre la cacería y me pide que le enseñe.

- Tendrás que aprender a no hacer tanto ruido – le digo en tono de burla

- Puede que al caminar no pueda evitar hacer ruido – dice moviendo su pierna artificial – pero puedo permanecer quieto por mucho tiempo

Eso no se lo puedo negar, recuerdo como se camufló durante los juegos sin siquiera moverse. Prefiero no decir nada para no provocar un nuevo episodio pero por el silencio en la conversación me doy cuenta que él también está pensando lo mismo.

- También nos podemos camuflar – me dice divertido y yo busco en sus ojos una señal de miedo – estoy bien – me dice al notar mi rostro de preocupación. Toma mi mano y la besa dulcemente – no me gusta que te preocupes por mi

- Es también por mí – le digo con falsa indignación – ¡un episodio y me puedes matar!

- Katniss – dice con tristeza, así que me abalanzo para abrazarlo

- ¡Es broma!

Me toma nuevamente de la mano y sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo. Me gusta verlo así, me recuerda al Peeta antes de los Juegos, a ese chico del pan que vigilaba sin siquiera darme cuenta. Noto como se para al entrar a la Aldea de los Vencedores y le miro sorprendida. Está mirando las primroses que rodean mi casa y me doy cuenta que está teniendo un episodio, le abrazo lentamente y susurro en su oído para darle tranquilidad.

- Llenaste de flores a Rue ¿real o no? – me dice con voz tranquila.

- Real. – respondo con tranquilidad y le cuento algo que desde mucho quería decirle. Lo importante que han sido sus palabras sobre no ser un juguete del Capitolio. Querer jugar los juegos del Hambre sin dejar de ser uno. – por eso lo hice, porque no quería que Rue se fuera como un tributo más, quería hacer responsable al Capitolio de su muerte. Fue ahí que comprendí tus palabras – le digo pasando mi mano por su tenso rostro.

Toma mi mano y la lleva hasta sus labios diciéndome gracias, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a casa de Haymitch a quien encontramos en muy mal estado.

- Y así piensa cuidar gansos – digo mientras ayudo a levantarlo

Peeta lo carga para llevarlo hasta el baño mientras yo caliento la comida que Sae le ha mandado, limpio y lavo algunos trastes que encuentro.

- Se quedo dormido – me dice Peeta bajando las escaleras

- Te puedes considerar dado de alta

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta extrañado mientras acomoda algunos muebles de la sala

- Haymitch me prometió no perderse en el licor mientras estuvieras mal, así que si se perdió en el licor, quiere decir que considera la crisis superada.

- Sigues intentando protegerme ¿real o no?

- Real. Es lo que nosotros dos hacemos: nos protegemos uno al otro.

- ¡Esto no es un Juego, Katniss! – me grita y noto como su cuerpo se tensa. Entre sus manos tiene el respaldo de uno de los sillones y sus pupilas se dilatan.

- No lo hago porque sea un juego – respondo tratando de usar una voz suave y segura a la vez – lo hago porque deseo verte como antes

- ¡No seas absurda! – me dice tratando de tranquilizar su mente, pero no su voz, ni sus reproches – nunca volveré a ser el mismo

- Puedes intentarlo – digo mientras mis ojos me traicionan y comienzan a lagrimear

- Los Juegos te cambian, no solo a mí, a todos los que participamos… Haymitch, Johanna, Finnick, tú…

- Peeta… – alcanzo a decir antes de dejarme caer en otro sillón. Entiendo lo que me quiere decir, nadie puede ser el mismo después de sobrevivir a unos Juegos del Hambre – yo quiero que olvides lo que viviste en el Capitolio

Suspira y se sienta en el sillón frente a mí. Lloro desconsolada y sin pensar me aviento a sus brazos para esconder mi rostro en su pecho.

- Gracias Katniss – me dice acariciando mi pelo – pero dudo que pueda olvidarlo.

- Pero…

- Concentrémonos en aprender a vivir con lo que nos ha sucedido. Eso estoy tratando de hacer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 12**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Katniss no está segura de sus sentimientos y por eso se alejaba de mí… no me ha dicho que no me quisiera… puede ser que sienta algo por mí… soy su chico del pan, desde que éramos niños sabe quién soy y me seguía la pista. ¿Puede ser que durante los Juegos algo más haya surgido? Todos esos besos que vi en las imágenes de los Juegos algunos parecían tan reales, recuerdo que la sentía diferente en algunos…

Sigo pensando en lo poco que sé sobre los sentimientos de Katniss, supongo que me quiere un poco, que la convivencia entre nosotros le ha hecho sentir cariño por mí. Pero no amor, no me ama, de eso estoy tan seguro como de que yo la amo a ella.

Me doy cuenta que siempre lo he sabido, así que decido seguir igual. La necesito a mi lado y ella me necesita a mí, así que dejo a un lado mis ideas y me concentro en lo que siempre he hecho: cuidarla. Ella me necesita a su lado y así será. Solo que ahora sé que no habrá nada más entre los dos.

Los gansos de Haymitch han llegado y el trabajo le tiene absorto. Entre el licor y sus animales tiene poco tiempo para algo más. Todas las mañanas escuchamos sus "alegres frases" tratando de callar los graznidos matutinos. Los dos nos burlamos de él, pero nos gusta ver que está intentando salir adelante.

Katniss me acompaña todas las mañanas hasta la panadería, luego continua con su camino hacia el bosque. De regreso es lo mismo, pasa por mi cuando termina de cazar.

Hoy está lloviendo así que decide no ir al bosque, se queda conmigo en la panadería. Decido hacer algo especial y preparo un par de pastelespara alegrar los escaparates como los tenía mi papá: elegantes pasteles con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado.

Le entusiasma la idea y se ofrece a ayudarme. Timo se dedica a atender a los clientes y hacer los panes diarios, mientras Katniss y yo horneamos los pasteles. Cuando están en el horno comienzo a preparar las cosas para el glaseado.

- ¡Flores! – responde cuando le pregunto qué quiere poner en los pasteles – muchas flores, de diferentes colores. También podemos hacer uno como el de la boda de Finnick, con olas y animales marinos…

Recuerdo ese momento. Estaba completamente confundido y me tenían encerrado. No me maltrataban como en el Capitolio, pero no me sentía seguro. Trato de tranquilizarme para no arruinar este momento con un nuevo episodio. Comienzo a batir el azúcar y los huevos tratando de poner en el batido toda la fuerza que necesito liberar. Katniss nota mi turbación y comienza a tararear una canción, ayuda mucho y siento como mi cuerpo se tranquiliza, el miedo desaparece, pero mis sentimientos siguen confusos.

- ¿Por qué no has buscado a Gale?

Katniss medita su respuesta sin dejar de cantar, busca en mi mirada un indicio de mi condición y parece que me encuentra bien, pues respira profundamente antes de responder.

- Porque no queremos lo mismo – dice y me sorprende su seguridad. Dejo de batir y la miro buscando en su actitud la verdad de sus palabras. – el busca venganza, busca un cambio sin importar lo que haya que sacrificar. Yo, en cambio, he sacrificado demasiado y solo deseo llenar mi vida de cosas bellas

"Cosas bellas" pienso mientras la abrazo entre mis brazos. Me ha respondido con sinceridad y eso me gusta. No estoy seguro de que me ame, pero sé que ya no piensa en él, por lo menos no como un posible prospecto para compartir su vida.

- Creo que no te he ayudado en eso de llenar tu vida de cosas bellas – le digo recordando lo mucho que la he hecho sufrir con mis episodios

- ¡Claro que sí! – dice mirándome a los ojos – llenaste mi casa de primroses, tus panes y galletas, la tranquilidad que me transmites cuando me abrazas…

- Katniss – digo feliz de escucharla

- Cuando pintas y cuando decoras pasteles – continua enumerando lo que hago y comienzo a recordad algunas cosas

- Prim te traía a ver los pasteles. ¿Real o no real? – pregunto preocupado de pensar que es un recuerdo implantado

- Real. Prim siempre me arrastraba hasta aquí para admirarlos, decía que eran lo único bonito en el Distrito. Siempre nos han gustado las cosas bellas

- Prometo llenarte de cosas bellas, Katniss

- Y yo te llevaré al lugar más bonito que conozco.

El horno nos saca de nuestros pensamientos, los pasteles están listos y los saco para dejar enfriar, desmoldar y luego decorar. Katniss sigue pidiendo que decore uno de los pasteles como hice con el de Finnick y Annie, no es lo que me gustaría pues lo hice mientras estaba encerrado en el 13, uno de los momentos más confusos de mi vida. Me volqué en ese pastel porque era lo que me daba seguridad en esos momentos. Lo único que podía creer era que sabía hornear y decorar pasteles, todo lo demás era una nube de recuerdos imprecisos.

- En cuanto lo vi, supe que lo habías hecho tú – menciona mientras describe parte de los adornos del pastel

Decido hacerlo a petición de Katniss, así que comienzo a separar el glaseado en diferentes moldes para darles un color a cada uno. Comienzo por diferentes tonos de azul y las imágenes destellan en mi cabeza, trato de controlarlas y de tranquilizarme, no quiero un nuevo episodio así que busco poner mi mente en blanco y solo pienso en el océano que conocí durante la Gira de la Victoria y las flores y fauna marinas que conozco de los libros del colegio. Así fue como realice el glaseado de la boda de Finnick, quito de mi mente todo lo relacionado con ese momento en el 13, es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar sufrir, pero Katniss lo nota.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta acercándose. Preferiría que no lo hiciera, acelera mis destellos y el temor se apodera de mi en cuanto escucho su voz, pero luego me abraza con fuerza por si me pongo violento, eso me da seguridad de que nada va a pasar, me susurra palabras dulces y eso me devuelve a la realidad.

Espero a que me abrace mientras tenso mis músculos y busco relajar mi respiración. Acerca sus labios a mi oído y me dice que está a mi lado, que me quiere y que todo va a estar bien. Pasa. El episodio pasa de largo y siento como mi cuerpo recupera su normalidad. Me giro para tenerla de frente y ella no me suelta, le sonrió y veo como busca en mi mirada una señal de que todo está bien.

- Gracias – le digo con sinceridad. – empecemos con las flores

- Perfecto – responde y se coloca el delantal esperando mis indicaciones.

En tres segundos está hecha un batidillo, su delantal blanco ahora es multicolor, su rostro está lleno de glaseado y harina, y las flores que intenta hacer se deshacen en cuanto las pone en la charola. Se ve preciosa.

- Creo que no soy muy buena en esto

- No puedes ser buena en todo lo que haces, Katniss – le digo mientras le pongo un poco de glaseado amarillo en la punta de la nariz

- ¡Qué! – responde con indignación – solo necesito práctica y verás como seré mejor que tú

- Lo dudo – concluyo y me alejo pues trae una gran cantidad de glaseado en la mano con la intención de embarrármelo en el rostro.

Me persigue hasta que me dejo atrapar y en cuanto me embarra el glaseado la aprieto contra mí y le beso el rostro. Ella ríe como hace mucho no lo hacía. Es más no logro recordar a una Katniss tan feliz como en estos momentos.

- ¡Listo! – exclamo colocando el pastel último pastel en el escaparate principal. No es igual al que hice para Finnick pero es un bellísimo pastel con motivos marinos.

Me siento muy orgulloso de él, no solo por lo bonito que está o porque Katniss me haya ayudado o más bien acompañado a hacerlo, sino porque no sufrí ningún episodio mientras lo hacía. – Puedo superarlo – me animo con la esperanza de poder ser feliz, de poder llenar a Katniss de cosas bellas.

- ¡Hermoso! – exclama ella mirando los pasteles de los escaparates – nunca había estado tan bella esta panadería

- Gracias por tu ayuda Katniss – le digo acercándola a mí. Ella coloca su rostro manchado en mi aún más manchado delantal y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

- Gracias a ti Peeta.

Un par de días después Katniss llega a la panadería al termino de su caza. Siempre pasa por los escaparates antes de entrar, yo la veo desde adentro recordando a las dos chicas Everdeen, que pasaban diario para ver los pasteles.

- Los días más felices para mi, eran los días en que pasabas con tu hermana a ver los pasteles – le digo mientras me abraza saludándome

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta con ingenuidad y me sorprende que todavía no entienda la magnitud de mi amor por ella

- Las veía admirándolos y pensaba que a lo mejor no solo lo hacían por hambre sino porque les gustaba lo que hacía con el glaseado.

- Así era – responde ella y sus ojos se iluminan como siempre que habla de su hermanita – no pasábamos hambre, veníamos solo a ver los glaseados

- Cuando mi papá me decía que eran para el escaparate, me esforzaba mucho pensando que los verías

- Nos hacías felices – concluye mientras recorre el resto de los anaqueles como buscando algún pan en especial – Peeta – me dice - ¿puedes faltar mañana?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto sin entender

- Veo que hay mucho pan, ¿es necesario que vengas mañana?

- No – respondo pensando que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo – ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Quiero llevarte a un lugar – me dice divertida – es un poco lejos y nos tomará todo el día llegar y regresar

- Timo se puede hacer cargo y puedo preparar unos panes para hacer unos sándwiches

¡Perfecto! – exclama mientras me coloca el delantal y me empuja a la parte de atrás para que empiece a hornear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

- Es hermoso – dice cuando llegamos al lago.

Ahí está Peeta Mellark sentado frente al lago admirando el lugar más bello de la zona. Mi lugar especial. Por primera vez he traído a alguien aquí, estuvieron también mi equipo de filmación durante la guerra, pero eso fue solo un momento y no es como ahora, que lo hago porque deseo compartir esto con él.

Camina por la orilla del lago observando todo, los peces, las plantas; mientras, coloco un mantel y saco algunas de las cosas que trajimos para comer. Me quito lo zapatos y me levanto el pantalón. Peeta se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada, comienzo a quitarle los zapatos, me mira pero no dice nada. Observo su pierna artificial y un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. – Por mi culpa perdió su pierna – pienso tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que quieren salir. Me contengo pensando que aunque perdió la pierna, sigue vivo y eso es todo lo que me importa. Peeta está vivo y a mi lado.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto para romper el silencio que comienza a preocuparme. Le miro a los ojos y encuentro sus pupilas dilatas.

Me sorprendo pero reacciono como sé hacerlo: lentamente le rodeo con mis brazos, eso sirve para evitar que sus manos queden libres y me daría un poco de ventaja si se pusiera agresivo. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro, o canto. Aprovecho que estoy en el bosque, en una zona donde sé que hay sinsajos y comienzo a cantar. Solo dos estrofas para dar oportunidad a las aves a que me respondan. Lo hacen y los recuerdos de mi padre me inundan el corazón.

- En el Vasallaje intentaste ahogarme. ¿Real o no real? – me pregunta y noto como su cuerpo se tensa ante un episodio más.

- No real. – respondo mientras los sinsajos cantan en los árboles – Había agua alrededor de la Cornucopia y en algún momento te enseñe a nadar

- Aquí aprendiste – me dice al tranquilizarse

- Mi padre me enseño. ¡vamos a nadar! – le digo tomando su mano para que entre al lago

Me aviento a lo profundo del lago y comienzo a zambullirme como me gusta, disfrutando del agua fresca. Peeta se queda unos momentos en la orilla escuchando el canto de los sinsajos, luego me mira dándome una de sus bellas sonrisas cautivadoras. Entra poco a poco y temeroso. Me acerco a él para darle confianza.

- No recuerdo que sepa nadar

- Aprendiste muy bien – respondo mientras le tomo de las manos para que se meta por completo, pero me suelta no sintiéndose seguro de estar tan cerca de mí en estos momentos que empieza a tener dudas en su mente. Aún así se sigue metiendo al agua y en poco tiempo comienza a nadar como le enseñe

- Es real. ¡Me enseñaste a nadar!

Le salpico un poco de agua en la cara y me arrojo a sus brazos feliz de saber que este episodio ha pasado sin mayor percances. Nadamos y reímos un rato disfrutando del agua fresca.

- Canta – me pide abrazándome

- ¿Aquí? – pregunto pues nunca he cantado mientras nado. El asiente y yo no puedo negarme. Comienzo a cantar la canción de Rue. Peeta me tiene entre sus brazos pero no me mira, observa los árboles como si buscara algo.

Los sinsajos. Eso busca, se ven varios en las ramas cercanas y me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando: callan. Guardan silencio cuando canto. Termino las tres primeras estrofas y paro unos instantes, Peeta me observa y guardamos silencio para ver si los sinsajos continúan, pero no. Me pide con una señal que continúe y así lo hago, repito las estrofas y vuelvo a guardar silencio. Ahora sí, los sinsajos han captado la tonada y la repiten logrando una armonía imposible de imitar por el hombre.

- ¡Hermoso! – exclama Peeta sin dejar de abrazarme – los pájaros enmudecen al escucharte para luego seguirte

Me sonrojo y escondo el rostro en el pecho de Peeta el me abraza y acaricia mi cabello.

- Escucha Katniss eres tú. Eres la sinsajo principal, solo a ti te siguen. Siempre estuviste destinada a ser el sinsajo.

Entiendo perfectamente las palabras de Peeta, no solo se refiere a las aves, sino al símbolo de la rebelión. Todavía no se qué pensar al respecto así que guardo sus palabras en mi mente para meditarlas en otro momento, ahorita solo quiero seguir escuchando la bella melodía que crean los sinsajos y sentirme feliz en los brazos de Peeta, en medio del lago.

- Así que este es tu lugar especial

- Solo venía con mi padre

- ¿Nunca trajiste a Gale? – pregunta y me doy cuenta de lo que quiere escuchar, quiere saber si él es igual o más importante que Gale para mí. Quisiera poderle decir que él es el hombre más importante en mi vida, pero no puedo, no sé cómo.

- No – respondo y le platico que él conocía el lugar, que aquí se escondieron los que lograron salir del bombardeo, pero que yo nunca lo traje conmigo, que este es mi lugar especial

- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo – me dice dándome una de las galletas que hemos traído

Hemos terminado de comer y algunos sinsajos siguen silbando algunas estrofas de la canción, decido cantar para volverlos a escuchar. Canto la canción del árbol del ahorcado, Peeta me mira detenidamente así que prefiero mirar hacia los arboles, como si les cantara directamente a los sinsajos.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde el hombre muerto

pidió a su amor huir con él?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Me doy cuenta como las aves guardan silencio, escuchándome. Entre cada estrofa hago una pausa y algún sinsajo comienza a cantar, convirtiendo mi voz en parte de una hermosa melodía a la que se van sumando uno a uno todos los sinsajos de alrededor.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde te pedí huir

y en libertad juntos correr?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol con un collar de cuerda

para conmigo pender?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Termino las estrofas y las aves siguen con la melodía, me armo de valor y volteo a ver a Peeta, sigue mirándome fijamente, me doy cuenta que está llorando. Me acerco a él para abrazarle, la melodía continua escuchándose y le pregunto qué sucede.

- Esa canción – comienza con la voz entrecortada – es hermosa

- A mi madre no le gustaba. Decía que no era adecuada para mí

- Se la escuché a tu padre, y ahora… es perfecta para ti… – me dice mirándome a los ojos – para nosotros.

Medito sus palabras, tiene razón. Mi padre me la enseño, haciéndola ya muy especial en mi corazón, pero desde que participe en los Juegos del Hambre, la canción a adquirido una serie de significados diferentes, cada vez que la canto me veo reflejada en ella.

- Katniss – dice sacándome de mis pensamientos como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte

- Es cierto Peeta, es una canción perfecta para nosotros

- Deprimente ¿no? – dice con su alegre sonrisa

- No lo creo, demuestra el gran amor entre dos personas, un amor que va más allá de todo lo que les rodea, de todo lo que han hecho o les han obligado a hacer, nada importa, uno es capaz de "volver al árbol" y morir con él.

- Estabas dispuesta a morir por mí. ¿Real o no real? – me pregunta intrigado pero sin ser un episodio

- Real.

- ¿Por qué, Katniss? ¿Por qué durante los Juegos hice todo por sacarte con vida? ¿Te sentías en deuda conmigo?

No sé que responder. Cuando supe del Vasallaje, sabía que le debía la vida a Peeta, que ahora le tocaba a él ser salvado por Haymitch y por mí, pero también estaba segura que no podría vivir sin él. No puedo vivir sabiendo que el sufre o teniéndolo lejos de mi.

- Vale la pena morir por ti, eres un hombre bueno, noble… – desearía poderle decir que la razón principal es que lo amo, pero algo me lo impide y me duele no podérselo decir así que decido darle un giro a la conversación – tú también estabas dispuesto a morir por mí, ¿todavía lo harías?

- Lo sigo haciendo – me dice y noto como su mirada se entristece – todos los días lucho contra mí mismo para conservarte viva, para no matarte durante uno de mis episodios

- ¡Peeta! – me arrojo a su pecho llorando porque creí que ya estaba superando su miedo a matarme – pensé que solo sentías confusión de tus recuerdos, que ya estabas convencido de que no soy un muto

- ¡Lo estoy!, aunque todavía me da miedo pensar que en una crisis como la que tuve, vuelva a creerte un muto, que mi miedo sea tan fuerte que intente matarte.

- No tienes que preocuparte – le digo segura de mis palabras – eres inteligente, fuerte y nunca te rindes, lograrás controlar tus miedos

- Tengo que hacerlo – dice tratando de aligerar la conversación – si no, ¡todo Panem me mataría!

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Sí. Me juzgarían y matarían en la plaza pública del Capitolio, por haber matado a su Sinsajo

- ¡Peeta! – exclamo enojada – no creo que Panem esté muy contenta con "su Sinsajo" – digo segura de mis palabras, pues después de haber matado a Coin en vez de a Snow, dudo que me consideren un símbolo nacional. – Creo que más bien me ven como una traidora a la rebelión, una chica que durante el momento culminante, cuando debía matar a Snow, se reveló y mató en su lugar, a la presidente representante de la rebelión, a Coin.

- Katniss, no tienes idea del efecto que ejerces en los demás.


	14. Chapter 14

**Quiero agradecer sus Reviews, son super importantes para mi: gracias gracias gracias! y sin más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 14**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Creo que mi estación favorita es el invierno. Evita que Katniss salga a cazar diariamente, haciendo que pase tiempo conmigo en la panadería. Me gusta tenerla a mi lado, me hace sentir seguro. Irónico, lo sé, pero así es. Me siento seguro a su lado, cuando es lo más peligroso que hay, la única persona que podría hacerle daño a Katniss soy yo. Mis episodios vuelven a la normalidad, la fuerte crisis que tuve y me tiro en cama durante semanas ha terminado; ahora solo son pequeños momentos de duda y miedo que logro controlar concentrándome en la dulce voz de Katniss que me susurra mientras me abraza.

De lo que debo estar consciente es de que no me ama. Me ha dicho que sí, pero fue durante mi crisis. Eso no me basta. Soy importante en la vida de Katniss porque se siente responsable de mi, cree que me debe la vida por el pan que le di cuando éramos niños ¡Ja! Si supiera lo mal que me sentí durante días. Si supiera que desviaba la vista porque me avergonzaba de mi actitud: debí haberme enfrentado a mi madre y darle no solo esos panes quemados, sino la cena que había en la cocina. En vez de eso solo me atreví a tirar dos míseros panes al fuego para luego aventárselos.

Cree que me debe la vida porque durante los Juegos del Hambre hice todo por mantenerla con vida. ¡Pero no lo hice por ella! lo hice por mí, porque no soportaba la idea de que muriera, porque no quería volver a sentir la misma vergüenza que sentí cuando le arrojé los panes. Ahora si la defendería, ahora si actuaría como debía.

No me debe nada. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por amor, por el gran amor que siento por ella y el amor no busca reciprocidad, se da y se entrega sin esperar nada a cambio. No deseo que Katniss se sienta comprometida conmigo, que sienta la necesidad de cuidarme o estar a mi lado, pero no hay manera, bien decía que yo nunca entendería lo que es estar en deuda con alguien. Solo alguien de la Veta lo entiende. ¡No quiero entenderlo! Quiero que ella entienda que no me debe nada.

Ahí está, atendiendo un cliente. ¡Qué hermosa se ve! Como me gustaría que así fuera nuestra vida. Termina de atender al cliente y voltea hacia la zona de preparación donde me encuentro, le sonrío y ella se acerca con su hermoso ceño fruncido.

- La tormenta ha amainado, si quieres puedes adelantarte – le comento porque puede ser que no le guste estar en la panadería.

- Me quedo contigo – me dice con una alegre sonrisa y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

Preparo unas galletas y cierro el lugar un poco temprano, no tiene mucho caso, la mayoría de la gente se queda encerrada en sus casas con una tormenta como la de hoy. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores.

- Katniss gracias por pasar el día conmigo

- Me gusta estar contigo. Te quiero. – me responde y me sorprenden sus palabras, pero me convenzo de que no son del todo sinceras y eso comienza a cansarme. Estoy harto de sentir que me miente en todo momento, que sigue actuando y luchando contra lo que Snow me hizo, que solo soy una batalla más que tiene que ganar.

- Katniss – me animo a continuar – quiero agradecerte todo el apoyo que me has dado para salir adelante… con mis episodios pero…

- Pero – me dice con tono preocupado

- No es necesario que me digas que me quieres.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Ya no hay Capitolio a quien convencer, ya no somos los amantes trágicos.

- Peeta…

- Solo te pido que me ayudes a entender mis pensamientos, pero para ello no es necesario que me digas que me quieres, no debes sentirte comprometida a cuidarme o a estar conmigo

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – me pregunta y noto que está llorando

- Cuando estábamos en el Capitolio, unos mutos nos perseguían por las coladeras… Finnick murió, varios murieron tratando de salvarte

- Si, lo recuerdo

- Les pedí que me dejaran ahí. Tú no lo permitiste. Te rogué, te suplique que me dejaras

- Real – me interrumpe y yo continuo

- Me besaste ¿real o no?

- Real

- ¿Por qué?

Ella medita unos segundos, suspira y comienza a decirme lo que sintió en ese momento:

- Me di cuenta que te negabas a seguir adelante, tenías miedo a lastimarme, revelar nuestra posición o matar a algún otro miembro del equipo, A pesar de tus suplicas, yo no pude, a pesar de tu estado, de tu dolor, yo no pude acabar con tu vida ni permitírtelo a ti o a alguien más hacerlo. Te amenazamos con noquearte si no nos acompañabas por tu propia voluntad. Pedí, en ese momento, cargar la llave que abría tus esposas ensangrentadas que te devolvían a la realidad, a base de restregártelas contra tu piel viva. ¡No pude! ¡No pude, Peeta! – se suelta llorando contra mi pecho y la abrazo sin saber que decir. – no podía dejarte morir, no puedo dejarte ir, eres mi vida. Dudas que te ame, pero es verdad. Te amo desde aquella vez que me salvaste la vida.

- Katniss…

- No me pidas que me aleje Peeta, te necesito para vivir.

Llegamos a la casa y preparo la cena mientras ella toma un baño. Vivo con ella, duermo con ella, siempre estamos juntos y aún así no estoy convencido de que me ame. ¿Será culpa del Capitolio? ¿Será a consecuencia de que dudo de todos mis pensamientos? ¿Podré algún día convencerme? ¿Debería? ¿Será real que me ama como dice o solo está jugando como lo ha hecho desde los Juegos del Hambre? Recuerdo la cantidad de besos que nos dimos durante los Juegos, la Gira y hasta el Vasallaje, desde entonces no lo he hecho. Digo que es para evitar tener un episodio y es real, pero tampoco lo he hecho por temor a descubrir que ella me rechaza, pues nunca lo ha intentado. Debería besarla, puede que eso me aclare un poco las ideas, pero ha habido tantos besos entre nosotros que no se si pueda distinguir los verdaderos de los falsos. Aunque puedo decir que todos los que nos hemos dado son falsos y si realmente ahora me ama como dice, sus besos deberían ser diferentes… ¿notaré la diferencia? ¿Habrán manipulado esos recuerdos?

- ¡Peeta! – escucho que exclama Katniss angustiada y me percato que estoy en el suelo de la cocina agarrándome la cabeza con las manos como si tratara de arrancármela.

Corre a mi encuentro y me abraza por detrás aprisionándome para evitar mi posible violencia. Comienzo a tranquilizar mi respiración y a calmar mi mente, su voz diciendo suaves palabras de amor me ayudan, así que le suelto lo que tanto me aterra:

- Katniss, me besaste muchas veces durante los Juegos.

- Real – contesta sin esperar mi pregunta y me rió para mis adentros, para afuera genero una mueca de dolor

- ¿Qué sentiste? – concluyo mi pregunta y aunque no puedo hacerla tan directa como quisiera, utilizando la frase "real o no real" espero que Katniss me conteste honestamente y me diga lo real o no real que fue para ella.

Guarda silencio y se sienta en el suelo recargándose en las gavetas, me mantiene entre sus brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro esperando una respuesta.

- Sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque era la estrategia que habías manejado ante la audiencia y lo que había llevado al Capitolio a cambiar las reglas y permitir que ganara una pareja. Tú me diste la pauta, cuando te encontré me susurraste al oído que recordara que estábamos "locamente enamorados".

- Pero los besos… – le digo tratando de que me responda lo que quiero. Quiero saber que significaron para ella, no que significaron para nuestra supervivencia

- Fue mi primer beso ¿sabes?

Dejo escapar una leve risa, aunque me alegro inmensamente en mi interior.

- No fue muy bueno – continua ella – estabas ardiendo en fiebre. Eso fue lo único que pensé.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que pensaste? – le digo a punto de llorar

- Hubo unos…

"¡Unos!" pienso feliz de comprobar que Katniss sintió lo mismo que yo, que hubo "unos" besos diferentes, algunos que nos dejaron…

- Hubo unos besos que – repite tratando de encontrar palabras para expresarse – que me dejaban con hambre de más…

- Katniss – digo incorporándome para tenerla frente a mí, ver sus bellos ojos grises y agradecerle sus palabras, pero me he quedado sin palabras, así que tomo su rostro entre mis manos y me acerco lentamente hasta besarla.

Respiro tranquilamente, como si mi alma hubiera encontrado la paz en la unión de nuestras bocas. Mis manos se mueven despacio por todo lo largo del cuello de Katniss y mis ojos derraman dos pequeñas lágrimas que escurren por mis mejillas. Siento como Katniss responde a mi beso, su boca se entreabre permitiendo a mi lengua jugar en ella, permitiendo un dulce intercambio de sabores y sensaciones que me recorren por todo el cuerpo. Sus manos me rodean la cintura y cierran tratando de desaparecer el poco espacio que hay entre nuestros cuerpos, como si quisiera fundirse conmigo. Disfruto cada segundo como si fuera el paraíso y a mi mente vienen dos recuerdos: en la cueva durante los Juegos y en la playa durante el Vasallaje. Desearía saber si son los únicos besos que debería recordad, pero antes de que el terror se apodere de mí, vuelvo a concentrarme en la dulce boca que tengo pegada. Me pierdo en su suave aroma y en el dulce de sus labios. Es la necesidad de aspirar profundamente la que nos separa, permitiendo a nuestros ojos encontrarse. Katniss limpia mis lágrimas con su mano diciendo:

- Más.

Sonrío y la vuelvo a besar. Permito a mis manos ir más allá y recorren su espalda de arriba abajo. Siento el cuerpo de Katniss moverse hasta quedar completamente pegado al mío y rodearme con sus manos con una fuerza muy diferente a la que usa durante mis episodios. Me pierdo en el paraíso de sus besos por interminables minutos.

Aunque no quiero, nos separamos levantándonos del suelo de la cocina. Termino de preparar la cena mientras ella pone la mesa. Observo cómo está sonrojada así que trato de aparentar que controlo la situación, si bien quisiera volver a besarla.

Nos sentamos a cenar cuando ella me pregunta:

- Peeta, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí.

- Durante la Gira de la Victoria, cuando te enteraste de la amenaza de Snow y te conté todo lo que él me había dicho en mi casa…

- Cuando les grite a ti y a Haymitch por ocultarme lo que sabían – digo recordando el momento, pero noto como Katniss se entristece y me arrepiento de mi comentario, así que guardo silencio para que ella continúe

- Estábamos en las escaleras para entrar en el salón, me preguntaste si esa era la única vez que había besado a Gale.

- Sí – digo sin saber qué es lo que quiere preguntar

- Habían sucedido muchas cosas y tú solo preguntaste por eso – dice por fin recuperando su seguridad – ¿Por qué?

- Katniss, sigues siendo tan ingenua – le digo acercándome a ella para acariciar su rostro y aprovecho para darle un besito en la nariz – porque es lo único que me interesaba. Saber que me habías besado a mí antes que a él, que yo había disfrutado de tus besos muchísimas más veces que él – veo como se sonroja y me encanta verla así – eso me decía que realmente nunca había habido una relación formal entre ustedes. ¿Sabe lo mucho que me torturé pensando que entre ustedes había algo muy profundo que no se comparaba a lo que actuamos en los Juegos? Saber que solo se habían besado esa vez…

Katniss se esconde en mi pecho y la dejo ahí mientras recupero la tranquilidad de mi mente y de mis sentimientos. Comienzo a pensar que realmente Katniss me quiere.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! aqui les dejo este capítulo que me gustó mucho y en donde aparece el tal esperado "me amas, real o no real..." "Real". **

**Capítulo 15**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Llevo varios meses viviendo con Peeta y estoy feliz. Desde que ocupe el lugar de mi hermana en la cosecha, no encontraba sentido a mi vida. Ahora lo tengo, estar a su lado es suficiente para vivir feliz.

La vida en el Distrito 12 comienza a tomar forma, los comercios están funcionando, las cosechas y el cultivo de plantas medicinales comienzan a trabajar. Han venido varias personas del Capitolio a vivir aquí, sobre todo especialistas en medicinas. El encargado de la investigación de plantas medicinales me buscó, porque recuerda mis conocimientos de la primera vez en los Juegos de Hambre, así que ahora ayudo en la investigación. Poco se conoce de varias plantas locales, así que los conocimientos de mi madre y de mi padre han sido sumamente útiles.

El criadero de Haymitch se ha convertido en un negocio. Sigue maldiciéndolos todas las mañanas cuando sus graznidos lo despiertan, pero ha aprendido a cuidarlos y a mantenerse más sobrio de lo normal. Peeta sigue atendiendo la panadería con ayuda de Timo quien está de novio de Delly Cartwright, algo que me alegra mucho y me tranquiliza el corazón.

Camino de regreso del bosque y como siempre dejo las presas con Sae, luego camino hacia la panadería donde sé que encontraré a Peeta. El cartero del Distrito me intercepta para darme una carta. Supongo que es de mi madre, pues es la única que me escribe, así que la guardo para leerla en la noche.

- Hola Katniss – me saluda Timo quien atiende a uno de los clientes. Saludo a todos y me meto a la zona de preparación para encontrarme a Peeta terminando de adornar galletas de mantequilla

- Preciosas – digo metiéndome una de las galletas en la boca

- ¡Katniss! – me reclama mi chico del pan

- ¡Y deliciosas! – concluyo sin hacer caso a sus reclamos – veo que hay mucha gente

- Tengo unos pedidos para esta tarde, si quieres adelantarte a la casa

- Me parece bien, así paso a ver a Haymitch

- Invítalo a cenar – propone Peeta

- Si no hay más remedio – le digo divertida mientras le beso la nariz

Peeta me da un hatillo de pan para nuestro mentor y camino tranquilamente hacia su casa. Lo veo desde lejos alimentando a los gansos.

- ¡Haymitch! – le grito sabiendo que los animales comenzarán a graznar vueltos locos

- ¡Katniss! – me grita furioso cuando los gansos tratan de salir del corral hacia donde estoy

- Lo siento – digo divertida entrando en su casa. Me alcanza cuando termina su labor

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia, preciosa?

- Vengo a invitarte a cenar

- Agradécele a Peeta su atención – responde mientras se sirve un vaso de licor blanco

- ¡Yo también te estoy invitando! – le digo enojada

- Pero el cocinará, es en su casa y estoy seguro que él fue el de la idea

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Quedas desinvitado!

- Tendría que decírmelo él

- Te desinvito yo y eso es suficiente

Nos enfrascamos en una discusión sin percatarnos que Peeta entra en la casa.

- ¡Ah! "será maravilloso: Haymitch, tú y yo" – grita al vernos discutir – "…y muy acogedor: Picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre…"

- ¡¿de qué estás hablando Peeta?! – exclama nuestro mentor furioso ante la interrupción

- Recuerdo cuando Katniss y yo lo platicábamos durante los Juegos – dice Peeta con su tranquilidad perfecta.

Yo también recuerdo cuando estábamos en la arena de los Juegos del Hambre y hablábamos de lo que sería ser vencedores. Recuerdo que fue cuando Peeta estaba muy mal y no habían anunciado, todavía, el banquete con la medicina. Creí que lo perdería.

- En ese entonces todavía dudaba que pudiera hacerse realidad – continua Peeta – pero ahora es real. Somos vecinos…

- ¡Dejará de serlo cuando lo mate! – exclamo arrojándome hacia Haymitch quien me detiene con sus fuertes brazos y en medio de palabras altisonantes.

- ¡Basta! – exclama Peeta – solo somos nosotros tres. ¡Somos la única familia que tenemos!

Dejamos de pelear y siento como las manos de nuestro mentor me liberan de su agarre. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y respiramos profundamente tranquilizándonos. Es cierto, somos la única familia que tenemos. Nos hemos cuidado desde los primeros juegos y lo seguimos haciendo.

- ¿Puedo saber porque discutían?

- Haymitch no quiere ir a cenar

- Katniss no quiere que vaya

- Entonces ninguno de los dos cenará

- ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntamos los dos al unísono

- Los dos cenaran aquí: solos

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Yo cenaré en mi casa y ustedes aquí, juntos. ¡Fin de la discusión!

Peeta nos deja en la casa comiendo unos tristes emparedados hechos de las sobras de comida de Haymitch. Los dos nos negamos a conversar, así que abro la carta de mi madre para distraerme.

- ¡Plutarch! – exclamo al ver que es él quien escribe

Haymitch se atraganta y me quita la carta de las manos. Estoy estupefacta, mientras él lee la carta. Se levanta de la mesa saliendo de la habitación. Regresa minutos después con un par de cartas en la mano, me las entrega: una de Plutarch y la otra de la presidenta Paylor. Leo rápidamente la de Plutarch: nos pide lo mismo.

Peeta entra minutos después corriendo y agitando tres cartas. Ahí están dos cartas para cada uno de nosotros, una de Plutarch y otra de la presidenta.

- ¡No! – exclamo cuando estamos sentados a la mesa discutiendo

- Yo tampoco deseo ir, pero creo que es necesario – dice Haymitch

- ¡No pienso volver nunca al Capitolio! – continuo gritando

Es el aniversario de la rebelión y el gobierno está decidido a celebrarlo en grande, por lo que solicitan nuestra presencia durante los eventos principales.

Haymitch y yo nos enfrascamos en una discusión absurda, pues los dos estamos de acuerdo en no ir. Ninguno quiere ser entrevistado, ni recordar todo lo que vivimos. Peeta permanece en silencio y es Haymitch quien le pregunta su opinión.

- ¡Hey chico! ¿Tú qué opinas?

- Creo que deberían ir – responde simplemente y los dos volvemos a gritar nuestro enojo.

- ¡No! ¡Nunca!

- ¡Ni loco! – exclama Haymitch

Peeta nos permite desahogarnos durante varios minutos más.

- ¡Espera! – me dice Haymitch callándome – Peeta, has dicho que _deberíamos ir_, eso quiere decir que ¿tú no vas?

- Así es – responde Peeta levantándose de la mesa para caminar por la cocina – pero creo que ustedes deberían

- La invitación es para los tres – digo sin entender

- Creo que los tres tenemos suficientes motivos para no querer ir a la celebración – dice nuestro mentor – así que deberíamos declinar la invitación

- ¡Yo no voy! – digo dando por concluida la discusión

- Es importante que vayas Katniss – me dice Peeta y le miro con furia – eres el Sinsajo

Haymitch apoya su idea y entre los dos buscan una serie de argumentos para convencerme, pero no lo harán, no me importa ser el Sinsajo, nunca me ha importado.

- Y tú debes acompañarla – le dice Peeta a Haymitch

- ¡Yo! – exclama él furioso

- Eres mi mentor – digo divertida – es tu responsabilidad ver que me comporte como deba

- ¡Ahora resulta que harás todo lo que te diga!

Haymitch y yo volvemos a enfrascarnos en una serie de acusaciones sin sentido, hasta que nos percatamos que Peeta sigue sin decirnos el motivo por el que no quiere ir al Capitolio.

- Es peligroso – contesta simplemente

- Solo voy si tú estás a mi lado – le digo sin estar segura de querer ir aún con él a mi lado.

- Hay demasiados recuerdos en ese lugar y estando a tu lado, podría sufrir una crisis y ponerte en peligro, Katniss.

- ¡Listo! – doy por concluido el asunto – ninguno de los tres irá.

El teléfono suena en ese momento y Haymitch se entretiene en el estudio. Al regresar le pide a Peeta que conteste la llamada.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto cuando Peeta ha salido del comedor

- Es la presidenta Paylor

- ¡¿Qué?!

Peeta regresa y espero que me pida que responda la llamada, pero no lo hace; me doy cuenta: los ha convencido y los está usando para convencerme a mí.

- ¡No! – exclamo en cuanto los tengo frente a mí - ¡No pienso regresar a ese lugar! ¡No pienso volver a ser el Sinsajo!

- Katniss… – la dulce voz de Peeta me exaspera aún más.

Tratan de convencerme de la importancia de que Panem vuelva a verme, soy el símbolo de la rebelión, la chispa que encendió el fuego de la guerra.

- Ya no me quieren – trato de argumentar – ¡Mate a la presidenta Coin!

- Nadie te culpa por eso, ya todos se han dado cuenta que era lo mejor. Paylor es una excelente presidenta que esta unificando Panem.

- Peeta – digo tratando de convencerlo – no puedo volver ahí… todavía me duele y menos sin ti…

- Eres el Sinsajo, Katniss – responde abrazándome

- Nunca quise serlo – respondo perdida en la camisa de mi chico del pan – si no hubiera sido el Sinsajo, Snow no te hubiera hecho tanto daño

- Katniss – dice dejándome llorar en su pecho – no tienes idea del efecto que ejerces en los demás.

- ¡No! No lo sé y no me interesa – grito alejándome de él

- ¡Eres el Sinsajo!

- ¡Ven conmigo! – le digo furiosa por su actitud

- ¡No! – responde – es muy peligroso…

- No me importa, te necesito.

- No me necesitas Katniss, pero Panem necesita su Sinsajo

- ¡Peeta! – le reclamo recordando esa frase que tantas veces me ha dicho en diferentes momentos – Acaso no te das cuenta que soy el Sinsajo por ti, gracias a ti… ¡debido a ti!

- Claro que no Katniss eres tú, tu fortaleza, tu nobleza, tu entrega por los seres que amas

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – le digo sorprendiéndome pues él es el bueno con las palabras, quien entiende lo que sucede y lo que los demás ven en nosotros. Ahora, por primera vez, no ve lo que es claro para los demás. – Finnick se dio cuenta en el Vasallaje, Prim y mi madre durante mi estancia en el 13, supongo que Gale fue el último en darse cuenta, bueno, se dio cuenta un poco antes que yo. Haymitch fue el primero en saberlo, durante 74º los Juegos del Hambre.

- ¿De qué hablas Katniss? – me dice intrigado

- De lo esencial que eres para mí

Peeta permanece en silencio. Me preocupa verlo con el ceño fruncido, que pueda iniciarse uno de sus episodios, pero estoy preparada y espero que no suceda. Por primera vez estoy siendo capaz de decir lo que siento y no quiero que los recuerdos implantados por Snow me arruinen este momento.

- No me debes nada Katniss – dice con tristeza en la mirada – no deberías estar conmigo por las circunstancias que hemos vivido. Gale decía que debías escoger a quien necesitaras para sobrevivir – dice por fin y noto que su cuerpo no se tensa, ni sus pupilas se dilatan: sigue siendo mi chico del pan.

- ¿No te das cuenta que eres tú? ¿Qué siempre has sido tú? – me desprendo de su pecho para mirando directo a sus intensos ojos azules – el hombre que siempre he necesitado para sobrevivir eres tú.

- Katniss, yo doy la vida por ti, pero no necesito que me correspondas de alguna manera

- Dices que yo no sé qué influencia ejerzo en los demás, siempre me lo has dicho

- Es cierto, no lo sabes – me dice con seguridad

- Y tú no tienes idea de la influencia que ejerces sobre mí

- Katniss… – dice sin entender lo que ahora es tan claro para mí.

- Cuando inicio la rebelión querían que grabara una propo con una frase muy hecha. Fue un rotundo fracaso – le comienzo a decir y se queda escuchando sin entender… ¿cómo dijiste Haymitch? – pregunto dirigiéndome a él

- ¡Y así, amigos míos, es como muere una revolución! – dice divertido con el recuerdo

- Haymitch reunió a varias personas para que dijeran cuales eran los momentos en que más se habían sentido conmovidos por mí. Además de Prim, todos eran a consecuencia tuya.

- ¡No es así! Te admiran porque te entregaste a cambio de tu hermana, porque luchaste por ganar los juegos sin dejar de ser tú, como cuando estuviste con Rue…

- Exacto Peeta y en todos esos momentos has estado tú detrás.

- ¡Olvídate del pan, Katniss! – me dice frustrado – se que dices que te salve la vida, pero no me debes nada.

- Sigues sin entender lo que significó para mí. Pero desde ese momento tú eres el hombre que necesito para sobrevivir. Tú me devolviste a la vida después de ese pan y desde entonces te mantuve en mi mente, te seguía con la mirada, estabas adentro de mi corazón en todo momento aunque no me animaba a hablarte.

- Sabías que era fuerte, que había ganado torneos de lucha y me veías en el mercado cargando costales de harina. ¿Real o no real?

- Real. – respondo tomando su mano entre las mías – siempre estuve al pendiente de ti, eras "mi chico del pan". El chico que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Cuando Rue murió y la cubrí de flores, solo pensaba en las palabras que me habías dicho en el Centro de Entrenamiento: "no quiero dejar de ser yo… desearía poder encontrar una forma de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos." en su momento no lo entendí, pero estando ahí con Rue, te entendí. Por eso la llené de flores, pensaba en ella, en el Capitolio, pero eran tus palabras, lo que me llevaron a hacerlo.

- Yo dije eso – dice recordando el momento en que lo dijo, en el Centro de Entrenamiento la noche previa al inicio de los Juegos.

- Cuando las reglas del juego cambiaron y podíamos ganar los dos, la felicidad me inundó, por primera vez podría mantenerte con vida, podíamos sobrevivir los dos. ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí al escuchar tu nombre en la cosecha? Saber que tendría que matarte o que alguien más te mataría…

- Katniss… – con su mano me seca las lágrimas que comienzan a salir sin control

- Te cuidé no por estrategia sino porque quería, porque podía salvarte, podía agradecerte todo lo que habías hecho por mí.

- ¿Has visto las imágenes del final de los Juegos? – interrumpe Haymitch sacando una botella de licor blanco de la despensa y tomando un emparedado de la mesa – cuando te desmayaste al llegar al aerodeslizador, eso no fue ensayado. Katniss estaba desesperada, creía que morirías y tuvieron que sedarla por días, pues lo único que quería era verte, asegurarse de que seguías con vida.

Le dirijo una mirada de agradecimiento, porque sabe que ahora no solo hablo de ir juntos al Capitolio, sino de lo que siento por Peeta. Por primera vez estoy logrando decir lo que quiero. Nuestro mentor mira sus manos sin decidir si tomar un trago o morder el pan. Opta por el licor.

- ¿Por qué crees que todos te protegían en la Arena del Vasallaje? – suelta dando una mordida al emparedado – ¡Que te cuente como estaba cuando te tenía el Capitolio!

- En el Vasallaje, todos me cuidaban… – dice llevándose sus manos a la cabeza como si comenzara un episodio.

Le tomo las manos y las llevo a mis labios, nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.

- Haymitch y tú se unieron para salvarme, los demás tenían que protegerme si querían ser aliados tuyos. ¡Lo hacían por ti! – me dice Peeta

- Puede ser, pero lo hacían porque yo no soy nadie sin ti a mi lado.

- Cuando planeábamos el ataque inicial – comenta Haymitch – sabíamos que ustedes no podían saber nada y que teníamos que conservar viva a Katniss y la única manera de lograrlo era mantenerte a ti, Peeta, con vida. Si te perdíamos, ella perdería las ganas de luchar, se daría por vencida y haría todo por morir ahí mismo en la arena. La única forma de que Katniss se mantuviera viva era teniéndote a su lado.

Los dos escuchamos las palabras de nuestro mentor y las meditamos unos segundos.

- Acepté ser el Sinsajo hasta que te vi la primera vez con Caesar, sabía que te estaban torturando y quería vengar tu sufrimiento. Quería matar a Snow por lo que te estaba haciendo. Después me di cuenta que seguías protegiéndome, cuando nos avisaste del bombardeo al Distrito 13 y luego me di cuenta que cada vez que yo hiciera algo, tú pagarías las consecuencias…

- ¿Qué paso en ese momento? – pregunta tomándome por la barbilla para que lo mire.

- Me tuvieron que sedar y me encerraron en el hospital. No quería hacer nada, pues tú sufrirías. Fue cuando tuvieron que preparar tu rescate.

- Si queríamos que Katniss siguiera siendo el Sinsajo, el símbolo de la rebelión, te necesitábamos a ti también. Ella no funciona sin ti. – dice Haymitch.

- Pero… no estabas muy feliz de verme. ¿Real o no? – me dice recordando nuestros primeros encuentros en el 13

- Estaba feliz de verte, pero me atacaste

- Cierto – dice recordando nuestro primer encuentro

- Enfurecí. Me dedique a odiar a Snow, porque pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Me volqué a mi odio y deseo de matarlo. Te abandoné y me siento muy mal por eso.

- Pero todo lo que hiciste en el Distrito 2, en el Capitolio…

- Fue tratando de vengar lo que te hizo Snow. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que hago es por ti. Todos se dieron cuenta. Finnick se dio cuenta cuando me vio llorar en el Vasallaje porque tu corazón había parado por culpa del campo de fuerza. Cuando "el Sinsajo" no hacía lo que todos querían, Coin decía que debían de haberte sacado de la arena junto conmigo.

- Gale…

- Creo que se dio por vencido después de la caída del Capitolio. Dijo que lo único que tenía a su favor era que cuidaba de mi familia, cómo no había podido hacerlo con Prim…

- Lo siento – me dice abrazándome

- Yo me di cuenta hace poco – le digo tomando aire para poder decir lo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo – llevas siendo la razón de mi existencia desde hace muchos años, Peeta.

- Katniss, me amas… ¿real o no real? – me dice utilizando la pregunta que le asegura una respuesta honesta y verídica. Por un momento me molesta, pues varias veces le he dicho que lo amo, pero no dudo al responder.

- Real – respondo esperando que por fin le quede claro lo que tanto trabajo me costó a mi entender: lo amo con todo mi corazón y siempre lo he amado, desde aquella vez en medio de la lluvia fuera de la panadería de sus padres. guardo silencio dejando que nuestro abrazo continue y asimile mis palabras.

- Y ahora que me tienes ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- Ponerte en un lugar donde nadie pueda hacerte daño – respondo acercándome para besarlo pero me lo impide volteándome su rostro

- ¡Katniss! – exclama exasperado – no puedes seguir protegiéndome…

- ¡Está bien! – le interrumpo tomando su rostro con mis manos para perderme en el azul de sus ojos – solo quiero pasar cada minuto del resto de mis días contigo.

Peeta sonríe y me besa. Nuestro beso es profundo y perfecto, el mejor hasta ahora, ya que no hay ninguna duda por parte de ninguno de los dos. Es una entrega completa y perfecta, sincera y eterna… hasta que Haymitch nos interrumpe.

- Les recuerdo que están en mi casa y bajo mi responsabilidad.

- Ya somos mayores de edad, Haymitch – le digo furiosa por la interrupción

- Recuerda que para el mundo estamos casados… – comenta Peeta y me hace sonrojar

- Pero en mi casa no les voy a permitir esa conducta

- Sabes Haymitch – continua mi chico del pan – creo que necesitas una novia

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Podríamos conseguirte una en el Capitolio.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz! Ahora empezamos con una parte aún más complicada, que es el reconciliarte con el pasado, así que tuve que llevarlos al Capitolio para que se reunieran con los demás, que enfrenten su pasado y encuentren un lugar en el nuevo mundo que se vive despues de la rebelión... espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 16**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Estamos preparándonos para ir al Capitolio. Tengo tantas dudas sobre este viaje; tengo miedo de que los episodios aparezcan y no pueda apoyar a Katniss, ella también está sufriendo, no quiere recordar lo que paso, la gente que murió por la rebelión: comenzando por su querida hermana Prim. Debo ser fuerte para estar con ella, me necesita.

Panem necesita volver a ver a su Sinsajo, hace un par de años que terminó la rebelión y me alegra que la guerra haya durado tan poco, pero hubo muchos muertos y quedan muchas heridas por sanar.

La presidenta Paylor cree que si Katniss unificó la rebelión, puede unificar a los ciudadanos. Haymitch y yo opinamos lo mismo; Katniss es de las pocas personas que puede entender a los rebeldes y su deseo de venganza, así como a los ciudadanos del Capitolio y su "inocencia" hacia lo que los distritos sufrían.

Hemos platicado sobre todo esto durante las noches previas a nuestra partida. Katniss nos ha contado como encontró a su equipo de preparación encerrado en las mazmorras del 13 y sus discusiones con Gale al respecto.

- Eso es lo que debes defender – le dice Haymitch

- Pero soy muy mala para hablar – responde ella y me mira buscando ayuda

- Es cierto – digo – pero tienes que intentarlo Katniss. Además, nadie te estará juzgando, solo querrán saber tu opinión. No necesita ser nada espectacular.

Una semana antes de partir recibimos la sorpresa de la llegada del equipo de preparación de Katniss; Flavius, Octavia y Venia están de visita para ayudar a Katniss a lucir espectacular. Es feliz de verlos, pero no le agrada mucho estar a su merced durante días enteros intentando ponerla en "belleza cero".

- Te verás hermosa – le digo tratando de convencerla de dejarse hacer todo lo que le piden

- Pero ya no importa

- Sigues siendo el Sinsajo – interrumpe Haymitch – yo soy tu mentor y desde la primera vez, me prometiste dejarte hacer todo lo que pidieran

- ¡Haymitch! – exclama furiosa – eso fue para los juegos

- ¡Pues considera este viaje como una Gira de la Victoria!

En un instante se están gritando improperios a diestra y siniestra, a veces creo que lo hacen por diversión, así que intervengo para callarlos. Venia se acerca a Katniss y le convence diciendo que Cinna estaría de acuerdo y que no harán nada más allá de lo básico indispensable.

- Además – comenta Octavia – tenemos que ayudar también a Peeta y Haymitch

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo al mismo tiempo que mi mentor lo que hace a Katniss reír a carcajada

- Es orden de Plutarch

No tenemos más remedio que dejarnos embellecer y no puedo evitar pensar en mi equipo de preparación y Portia, mi querida amiga Portia. Katniss todavía llora a Cinna al igual que yo a ella. Siempre estuvo a mi lado y sabía leer mi mirada. Fue ella quien se dio cuenta cuanto amaba a Katniss. En cuanto me conoció, lo supo y supo sacarme la información al respecto, dándome la idea de hablar con Haymitch y utilizar eso a mi favor o más bien en mi deseo de protegerla. Ella fue la de la idea de los "amantes trágicos" y lo trabajo en conjunto con Cinna.

Casi arruino el trabajo del equipo cuando un fuerte episodio me deja inactivo un día completo. La muerte de Portia no deja de perseguirme a cada instante: murió por mi culpa cuando me salvaron del Capitolio, además de que fue utilizada como medio para obligarme a hablar. La torturando frente a mí tratando de forzarme a decirles los planes rebeldes que no conocía.

- Recuerdo como me miraba, me decía que no importaba lo que le hicieran: ¡no debía decir nada! Ella había nacido en el Capitolio, pero aún así apoyaba la rebelión.

- Igual que Cinna – me dice Haymitch quien esta cuidándome mientras embellecen a Katniss – los dos fueron parte muy importante del inició de la rebelión, sin ellos no tendríamos Sinsajo, no hubiéramos tenido a los "amantes trágicos".

Logro superar el episodio a tiempo para partir esa misma tarde. De camino a la estación nos detenemos en la panadería para despedirme de Timo y ultimar algunos detalles. También está Sae la Grasienta y Delly para despedirnos. Están felices con la noticia de los festejos y desean vernos en pantalla muy pronto.

- Les dije que esto pasaría – digo furioso con ellos. Los dos me miran, cada uno a un costado de mi cama, cuidándome de un nuevo episodio.

- Y yo les dije que no era buena idea venir – responde Katniss mirando con furia a nuestro mentor

- Yo los hubiera apoyado – se defiende Haymitch – pero la presidenta y Plutarch tienen un don de convencimiento "muy especial"

- Deberíamos regresar – propone Katniss y sé que no solo lo hace por mí, ella también está sufriendo.

- Eres…

- ¡Lo sé! – me interrumpe furiosa – ¡Soy la Sinsajo! Pero mírate Peeta, en cuanto pusimos un pie en el tren te vino una fuerte crisis. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos a la ciudad?

- Voy a estar bien, Katniss – y los dos se ríen ante el comentario.

Haymitch deja la habitación mientras ella se acurruca a mi lado. Es falso, en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha el miedo se apoderó de mí. Los recuerdos vienen a cada parpadeo. Son tantos que no logro distinguir si son buenos, malos, reales o implantados.

Recuerdo el primer tren, el que nos llevaba a los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, ese tren en el cual me sentía tan confuso, pues había logrado cruzar palabra con la mujer de la que llevaba años enamorado, pero era el tren que nos llevaba a una muerte segura. Tenía que intentar salvar a Katniss…

Recuerdo el tren de regreso de los Juegos, ese tren que me destrozo el corazón, en el cual me di cuenta que todo lo que había sentido era falso, Katniss no me amaba, solo había sido una estrategia. El tren de nuestra Gira, el más maravilloso viaje que recuerdo, durmiendo plácidamente con ella entre mis brazos… aun sabiendo que ella no me amaba.

El tren de regreso al Capitolio, para el Vasallaje, está lleno de dudas. Recuerdos imprecisos de mi deseo de volver a salvar a Katniss aún en contra de todo lo que el Capitolio intentara, éramos su objetivo principal y debía luchar aún en contra de ella misma. Debía de encontrar la manera de hacerla luchar por ella y no por mí.

Una fuerte crisis. Eso es lo que me ocasiona está maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos. Entre cada episodio aseguro a todos que estaré bien y que debemos seguir rumbo al Capitolio, Katniss debe de aparecer en las celebraciones y yo debo estar a su lado para apoyarla.

- Te voy a necesitar Peeta – me dice tratando de tranquilizar un episodio más dentro de la crisis que estoy sufriendo

- Lo siento Katniss – le digo acariciando su cabello – debería ser yo quien te cuide en estos momentos.

Me aferro a la idea de que Katniss me necesita, ella también sufre con la idea de estar en la ciudad recordando a todos los que murieron por nuestra culpa, debo estar a su lado.

Su equipo de preparación la tiene en un tratamiento de belleza así que estoy solo en la cabina sin fuerzas para moverme, aunque con una sed infinita.

- Agua – digo como si así fuera a aparecer agua en mi boca. No sucede, pero en cambio se acerca un hombre, de unos treinta años, es uno de los trabajadores del tren y si no supiera que los esclavos están prohibidos, diría que es un avox.

Me da un vaso de agua que bebo sin siquiera respirar, pido más y el sonríe mientras me acerca otro vaso más.

- Gracias – le digo cuando termino de zacear mi sed. Le miro detenidamente mientras me agradece con un movimiento de cabeza.

«!Es un avox!» pienso al verlo tragar saliva con dificultad. Supongo que mi rostro refleja sorpresa pues me mira sonriendo y abre un poco la boca para asegurar mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento – digo sin saber que más decir. Sonríe y camina al escritorio para tomar papel y lápiz.

"Demch" se llama. Es un avox desde hace más de 15 años y trabajó en los drenajes de la ciudad por muchos años. Inmediatamente recuerdo a los camarógrafos que seguían a Katniss. Castor y Pollux, este último un avox que sobrevivió la rebelión.

- Pollux – digo mientras comienza un fuerte episodio. Haymitch no tarda en aparecer y como suele hacerlo con mis episodios, me tranquiliza con palabras dulces y amables.

A veces sus palabras surten efecto de manera más rápida que las de Katniss, pues me sigue sorprendiendo que un hombre como mi mentor sea capaz de hablarme de esa forma suave, dulce y hasta cariñosa. Comienzo a tranquilizarme y a reír un poco.

- Estúpido – me dice Haymitch mientras observa como el episodio pasa

Descanso un par de horas y cuando despierto me encuentro con Demch frente a mí y una carta en sus manos. Se disculpa por lo que hizo, así que no dudo en contarle que me recuerda a Pollux

- Lo conozco – escribe – trabajamos juntos un par de años en las cañerías de la ciudad

- Nos salvo la vida – alcanzo a decir

- El dice lo mismo de ustedes – escribe – por eso me alegró saber que estaría a sus servicios durante este viaje

- Ya no eres un esclavo

- No – continua escribiendo – ya no lo soy. Ahora trabajo en el tren y me pagan muy bien. He conocido todos los distritos y cuando termine de ahorrar lo que necesito para poner un negocio, me iré a vivir a uno de ellos

- Me alegro – concluyo débilmente haciendo que Demch me acerque una taza de té y algo de comida.

Los cuidados de Demch ayudan mucho, pues Katniss sigue peleándose con su equipo de preparación y su mentor, quienes tratan de convencerla de cómo actuar cuando estemos en la ciudad.

Durante las noches en el tren, mientras Katniss me abraza para dormir, le platico de mi nuevo amigo avox, alegrándose de los cuidados que me prodiga durante sus ausencias. Katniss también ha platicado con él.

- ¿Sabes que Pollux le ha platicado de nosotros? – me comenta – está juntando dinero para un negocio, así que Haymitch y yo le ofrecimos que trabaje con nosotros durante nuestra estancia en la ciudad a cambio del dinero que le falta

- ¿En serio?

- Le estamos ahorrando un par de años en el tren – me dice sin darle mucha importancia – aceptó feliz.

La noticia de mi crisis genera un cambio de planes para nuestro arribo a la ciudad. En vez de un gran recibimiento, nos trasladan directamente a casa de Plutarch, donde viviremos durante nuestra estancia. En cuanto llegamos nos recibe una feliz Effie Trinkett de peluca azul eléctrico. Hasta Haymitch se alegra de verla aunque su abrazo no es tan efusivo como los nuestros. Se entristece enormemente por mi enfermedad y me dice que tiene todo preparado para una estancia cómoda y placentera.

La casa de Plutarch es una de las más grandes y elegantes de la ciudad, pues sigue siendo uno de los hombres más importantes de Panem. Él, al igual que Katniss, representa la unificación de los distritos y la ciudad.

- Dudo aguantar a Trinkett por mucho tiempo – grita Haymitch entrando en nuestra habitación – pensé que ya me había deshecho de esa molestia

- Acepta que la quieres – le dice Katniss feliz de ver sufrir a nuestro amigo

- ¡Nunca!

- Podría ser la novia que necesitas…

- Mira preciosa… – le responde – que seas el Sinsajo, no te da inteligencia, así que evita tus estúpidos comentarios con respecto a Effie y yo

- O… – provoca Katniss

- Mejor dedícate a conseguirme una novia decente ¿te parece? – dice saliendo de la habitación para no oír nuestras carcajadas.

- Creo que la idea de una novia no le parece despreciable – me dice Katniss

- Ahora tendremos que buscarla.

Durante la cena Effie nos pone al corriente del apretado itinerario que nos tienen preparado. Plutarch también nos da idea de lo que debemos esperar, Panem está deseoso de ver a Katniss y a todos los vencedores.

- Así que será una bella reunión familiar – exclama Haymitch mientras se sirve un nuevo vaso de licor blanco

- ¡Sí! – exclama Effie sin notar el sarcasmo – será maravilloso verlos a todos juntos

- Se realizarán varios eventos en el transcurso de tres semanas. – continua Plutarch – se realizarán varios eventos masivos, develación de estatuas conmemorativas y un discurso de la presidenta con todos ustedes a su lado. También realizaremos una serie de eventos: cenas y conciertos para invitados especiales. ¡Todo será filmado! Crearemos una serie de programas especiales y se les entrevistara de manera individual y por grupos. ¡Será el acontecimiento más importante de la nueva Panem!

Me doy cuenta del nerviosismo de Katniss y busco su mano por debajo de la mesa. En cuanto podemos nos despedimos argumentando cansancio por el viaje, encerrándonos en la habitación.

- ¡Peeta! – me dice arrojándose a mis brazos – no sé si podré hacer todo lo que quieren

- Lo sé Katniss – le digo tratando de guardar mis propios temores – pero es importante tu presencia. Además – le digo mirándola a los ojos – estaré siempre a tu lado.

Que absurdo soy. Debería dejar de prometer cosas que no puedo cumplir. Los episodios no disminuyen estando en la ciudad. La crisis que comenzó en el tren me aqueja también aquí. Estoy tumbado en cama, muerto de miedo tratando de hacer desaparecer los pensamientos que me aterran. Katniss y Haymitch no se separan de mí y Effie me vista una vez al día para saber sobre mi estado.

- Lo bueno es que tenemos varios días antes de que comiencen las festividades – dice siempre al salir de la habitación.

El Doctor Aurelius me vista diariamente y ha tenido varias discusiones con todos nosotros, pues cree que en el hospital podré recuperarme rápidamente. Todos nos negamos, así que transfiere una gran cantidad de equipo y personal a la habitación de al lado. También nos negamos a todo lo que intenta, sabemos que la mejor manera de superar estas crisis es con tiempo y paciencia. Además de Katniss y Haymitch, Demch también me atiende y ayuda; el doctor Aurelius le ha dado una larga instrucción de lo que es mejor para mí.

Parace que Haymitch deja en casa todos sus propósitos de mejora y se pierda en el alcohol durante todo un día y dos noches. Se dedica a beberse la cantina completa de Plutarch, hasta que Effie lo manda a su habitación, de donde no sale en un par de días.

- No te ves muy bien – le digo al verlo entrar borracho en mi habitación

- ¡Bueno, chico! tu tampoco estás en tu mejor momento… – el comentario nos hace reír.

- ¡¿Qué sucede, Peeta?! – exclama al ver que me llevo las manos a la cabeza y mis pupilas se dilatan. Me aterra recordar que Katniss trató de matarme, pero más me aterra recordar que estuve a punto de matarla cuando la vi la primera vez en el 13.

- Katniss – digo tratando de tranquilizar este nuevo episodio – ella me dijo las mismas palabras… – supongo que Haymitch también se acuerda pues susurra: "tu tampoco estás en tu mejor momento" – esas palabras me las dijo Katniss cuando le pedí que me fuera a visitar en el 13

- Lo siento chico

Mi mente se tranquiliza rápidamente cuando Haymitch me recuerda el sufrimiento de Katniss al creerme perdido, mi cuerpo no es tan rápido y sigue sufriendo ligeros espasmos con los que estoy aprendiendo a vivir.

Annie es nuestra primera visita. Trae a su hijo Finnick con ella. En cuanto Effie nos avisa que ha llegado, un fuerte episodio me atormenta y Haymitch me abraza para tranquilizarme. Katniss recibe a Annie en la puerta de la habitación para evitar que me vea en este estado, a ella no le importa y entra.

- Hola – saluda con su suave voz tranquilizándome mucho

- Hola Annie – respondemos Haymitch y yo.

- He traído a Finnick – dice con una hermosa sonrisa acercándose a la cama con un pequeño niño en los brazos – está dormido, pero no tardará en despertar.

Se sienta a mi lado en la cama acercándome al niño a los brazos invitándome a cargarlo. Dudo un momento, pero deseo tanto conocerlo que extiendo mis brazos temblorosos por el episodio, para recibirlo. El contacto de las manos de Annie con las mías me da la seguridad de que nada pasará y que todo está bien. El pequeño Finnick despierta con el cambio de brazos y observo los enormes ojos azules que me sonríen al verme.

- Es igual a Finnick – comento sonriéndole al niño

- Lo es – corrobora Annie invitando a Katniss a acercarse a conocerlo – tu madre estuvo conmigo durante el parto – le dice a Katniss.

La miro derramar lagrimas que por un segundo me preocupan, pero me doy cuenta que son de felicidad. Este pequeño niño representa todo por lo que hemos sufrido. Representa la esperanza de una vida mejor.

- Es precioso – comenta Katniss sirviendo té a todos.

Observo a Haymitch a mi lado, embobado viendo a Finnick dormir en mis brazos; Annie está sentada del otro lado, sorbiendo el té y platicando sobre su hijo. Frente a mi está Katniss. Me siento seguro y feliz al tenerlos así.

No puedo dejar de maravillarme al ver a Annie, parece como si fuera otra, el nerviosismo en el que vivía ha desaparecido casi por completo. Su pequeño le ha dado la fuerza para luchar.

- Finnick y yo platicábamos de tener hijos – conversa mientras intento que el pequeño Finnick beba leche de su vaso entrenador

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta Katniss recordándome que ella no desea tener hijos

- Lo platicamos después de nuestra boda – responde Annie – antes de la rebelión nos parecía una idea absurda, pues no queríamos que nuestros hijos fueran "escogidos" como tributos – todos observamos la dificultad que tiene Annie para concentrarse en ciertos momentos y en especial al hablar del pasado, pero ya no es lo mismo, se restablece inmediatamente y continua la plática – sabes Katniss… cuando Finnick me dijo que iría contigo a luchar al Capitolio, enfurecí. No quería perderlo

- Annie... – exclama Katniss tratando de no llorar

- Me dijo que lo tenía que hacer, que quería luchar para que yo y nuestros hijos tuviéramos una vida mejor

Si, así era Finnick. Mientras estuve en poder del Capitolio, me di cuenta que Finnick estaba enterado de todo, que me cuidaba por cuidar al Sinsajo, era capaz de dar la vida por la rebelión. Mags, su mentora, también lo hizo, entre ellos dos me salvaron la vida un par de veces.

- No solo salvó tu vida – me dice Annie – salvo la de nuestro hijo. Pues ahora tiene un futuro seguro. No será nunca enviado a ningunos juegos a morir.

- Podrá ser lo que quiera ser – concluye Haymitch.

Annie permanece con nosotros hasta que oscurece, prometiéndonos traer al pequeño Finnick muy pronto.

- ¡Peeta! – exclama Katniss entrando en la habitación hecha un mar de llanto, después de despedir a Annie. La recibo en mis brazos consolándola.

- ¿Qué sucede Katniss?

Katniss llora desconsolada durante un par de horas pidiéndome que esté a su lado, pero sin decirme nada más. Comienzo a pensar que es lo que la puso así cuando ella me platica de una conversación con su hermana. Fue durante el bombardeo al 13, cuando Prim le platicó que estaba siendo entrenada para médico.

- En ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que era la rebelión. Le estaba dando una esperanza a la gente… yo nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Prim fuera médico.

- Ahora todos los niños tienen esa oportunidad – le digo apartando un mechón de su frente – gracias a ti.

- Gracias a Finnick…


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola! Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y como siempre, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me alegran el día y siempre me brindan inspiración para seguir escribiendo. **

**Estoy feliz de que les guste esta historia, porque yo también estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendola, aunque hago sufrir mucho a Peeta, !lo se! pero se me quedo muy grabada una frase de Gale, en Sinsajo, donde Katniss lo besa y él le dice que sabía que lo haría porque esta sufriendo, así que asumo que la necesidad de proteger, el sentimiento de protección es muy fuerte en Katniss, lo que le permite abrirse, darse una oportunidad y así enamorarse de Peeta. Bueno, sin más preambulo, aqui les dejo el cap 17, Saludos! **

**Capítulo 17**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Que doloroso ha sido este viaje. Peeta entró en crisis en cuanto puso un pie en el tren y yo… yo hago todo por no caer en una. Deseo tanto sentarme en un sillón y perderme en mis recuerdos, como hice a mi llegada al 12. Este viaje me recuerda en todo momento que no pude salvar a Prim, me recuerda todo lo que viví durante los últimos días de la rebelión, como sufrí por Peeta y sus episodios, como vi a Gale luchar sin importarle nada, lleno de venganza…

Recuerdos de mi adorado "patito", esa niña que en un año envejeció a base de sufrimiento: viéndome durante los Juegos y el Vasallaje, viviendo el bombardeo y desaparición del 12 y aún así, feliz de poder ayudar a los demás a través de la medicina.

Ahora estoy en el lugar donde murió por culpa de esta rebelión. ¿Cómo voy a poder hablar ante el público cuando lo único que pienso es en mi hermana? ¿Cómo puedo alabar la rebelión si lo único que me recuerda es que mi hermanita murió, que Peeta enfermó, que Gale cambio?

Mi equipo de preparación, ahora a cargo de Effie me tiene ocupada la mayor parte del día. Las cicatrices de las explosiones, del dispositivo de rastreo y de las batallas rebeldes, han causado un grave problema de imagen. Me divierto mucho diciéndoles que cada cicatriz se sigue notando y que se ve horrible, aunque no sea verdad, me divierte mucho, además, cada una de esas cicatrices significa mucho para mí y no me gusta que las oculten.

Parece que solo puedo estar con Peeta durante las noches, cuando me acurruco a su lado para intentar dormir. Sí, intentar. Esa es otra de las cosas que hemos perdido desde que empezamos este viaje. La crisis de Peeta le hace tener sueños inquietos y en algunas ocasiones despierta en medio de un episodio. Yo, por mi parte, no estoy mejor. Tengo pesadillas constantes sobre la muerte de Prim, Boggs, Finnick y como eso me distanció de Gale y de mi madre. Peeta me consuela cada vez que comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente a media noche. Creo que le gusta ver que todavía puede cuidarme, además de que siempre tiene las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir mejor. Admiro su fortaleza, pues en medio de sus miedos, todavía busca protegerme.

Annie es la única que ha podido tranquilizarlo, bueno, más bien el pequeño Finnick. En cuanto Peeta lo tuvo entre sus brazos, sus episodios, sus temblores y sus miedos desaparecieron. Annie es también un digno ejemplo de que podemos salir adelante, su hijo le ha dado la razón para luchar contra sus miedos y su mente enferma. El doctor Aurelius le ayuda con medicamentos, pero el crédito se lo lleva ella.

También el doctor Aurelius es un constante visitante en la casa de Plutarch Heavensbee, diariamente viene a ver a Peeta y aprovecha para regañarnos a Haymitch y a mí, por nuestro deplorable estado de ánimo. Haymitch ha retomado la bebida achacando la culpa a Effie, pero sabemos que en realidad tampoco le gusta estar aquí.

Venia me saca de la habitación donde estoy tranquilizando a Peeta después de un fuerte episodio en que recordó la batalla donde mató a Mitchell. La noticia que me da me parte el alma, pero no puedo evitar hacer lo que me pide.

Entro en la habitación de Haymitch para pedirle que cuide de Peeta, además de para contarle lo que voy a hacer.

- Suerte, preciosa – me dice al verme bajar las escaleras.

Ahí está él. Parado frente a uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala, mirando la imponente vista de la ciudad. Siento como mis piernas se doblan obligándome a recargarme por unos segundos en el dintel de la puerta. Respiro profundamente evitando que las lágrimas abandonen mis pupilas.

- Gale – digo y escucho mi voz entrecortada

- Catnip – me dice mirándome con una sonrisa que desaparece cuando observa mi rostro duro y serio – ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – respondo acercándome al sillón

El se sienta a mi lado y me estremezco con su cercanía.

- Te ves bien

- El crédito es de mi equipo de preparación – suelto esperando una reacción de su parte. Debe de recordar lo mucho que discrepábamos con respecto de ellos, cuando estábamos en el 13

- Claro – responde y me doy cuenta que lo sabe, sabe a lo que me refiero – y ¿Peeta?

- Mejorando – respondo secamente, pues no deseo hablar de Peeta con él.

- Me alegra – se levanta del sillón y mirando nuevamente hacia la ciudad – el me prometió que no te haría daño

- ¡¿Qué?! – me levanto sorprendida – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando el doctor Aurelius le dio de alta – me dice con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro – yo todavía estaba aquí en la ciudad y lo fui a ver un día. Tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, que no te haría daño en cuanto llegara al 12.

- Peeta nunca me dijo nada

- Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Le pedí que te cuidara y te hiciera feliz – se acerca tanto que me estremezco. Me afianza con sus manos y me mira directamente – ¿Eres feliz, Catnip?

- Lo soy – respondo dejando que las lágrimas acumuladas se derramen.

Gale me abraza dejándome llorar en su pecho y siento como él también llora pues sus lágrimas caen en mi cabello.

- Me alegra

Permanecemos así hasta que nos sentimos lo suficientemente fuertes para volver a vernos a los ojos, ahora que ya aclaramos nuestra situación. Yo soy feliz al lado de Peeta, pues lo amo y él… me doy cuenta que no sé nada de él.

- Gale… – comienzo a decir sin saber cómo preguntarle

- Yo también soy feliz – responde leyéndome el pensamiento – mi trabajo en el Distrito 2 es fascinante y mi familia…

- ¿Cómo están todos, Hazelle y los niños?

- Los niños ya no son tan niños – responde con una sonrisa en el rostro – mueren por verte. Se la viven presumiendo que son amigos del "Sinsajo"

- ¡Oh! Me encantaría verlos.

- Los verás, asistirán a varios de los eventos de celebración.

- Gale – digo sintiendo que he recuperado, por lo menos un poco, al amigo con quien cazaba en el bosque – no sé si podré…

- Podrás Katniss – me asegura

- No sé si podré comportarme como quieren

- Tranquila Catnip, no importa – ríe con mi comentario – ¿recuerdas a Tigris?

Como no acordarme de la mujer que nos escondió y alimento mientras escapábamos de Snow, una estilista de los Juegos del Hambre que fue despedida por el presidente.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo? "Nadie sabe qué hacer contigo"

- Pues espero que ahora si lo sepan porque yo no tengo idea – le respondo con una sonrisa

- Solo tienes que ser tú.

- Quieren al Sinsajo, no a una niña tonta que solo piensa en la muerte de su hermana

Me arrepiento de mis palabras en cuanto las digo y observo el cambio en la mirada de Gale. El también sufre pensando que su trampa fue la causante de la muerte de Prim.

- Siento mucho… – me dice con profunda tristeza – no era mi intención… no comprendía

- ¡Gale! – digo sorprendida pero él sigue caminando por la habitación tratando de decir todo lo que tiene guardado

- Tú me lo dijiste, Katniss. Cuando tratábamos de apoderarnos del Hueso, en el Distrito 2. Me explicaste lo que una trampa era capaz de hacer… ahora entiendo lo que me decías.

- Gale… – me doy cuenta que ya todo está perdonado. No le guardo ningún rencor y no le culpo de la muerte de Prim. Él solo luchaba como sabía hacerlo. Así como yo luché en las arenas y el Capitolio: sin pensar mucho en a quien lastimaba, solo pensando en mis propios objetivos

- Lo único que tenía que hacer era proteger a tu familia. Era lo único que te había prometido, era lo único que tenía a mi favor…

- Basta

- ¡Lo siento Catnip! – se arroja a mis brazos y lo recibo llorando junto con él – siento mucho no haber cuidado de Prim

- No podías hacerlo Gale, ella era una sanadora. Era su destino.

La conversación con Gale me da una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía. Después de despedirse me quedo en la sala mirando hacia la ventana, tratando de asimilar todo lo que nos habíamos dicho y lo que había sentido.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me pregunta Haymitch entrando en la sala

- Peeta – exclamo preocupada

- Tranquila – me dice divertido sacando de detrás de su espalda una botella de licor blanco – se quedó dormido y Demch lo está cuidando. Creí que querrías una copa

- No me caería nada mal – le digo levantándome para recibir un vaso con el licor.

Bebemos un par de copas en total silencio dejando que el licor nos embriague y nos permita sentirnos ligeros.

- Ahora está todo bien con él – digo sin mayor explicación

- Me alegra. No es bueno guardar resentimientos

Lo observo dándome cuenta que se refiere a él. Supongo que tiene resentimientos con alguien de su pasado

- ¿Tu chica?

- No – responde – su familia

Se me ocurre aconsejarle que hable con ellos, pues se que viven aquí en el Capitolio, pero me doy cuenta que decírselo es absurdo, él lo sabe y si lo está diciendo es porque tal vez, lo esté considerando. Espero que pueda hacerlo y liberarse como Gale y yo lo hicimos. Nos terminamos el resto de la botella en completo silencio y tranquila compañía. Estamos a punto de abrir la segunda cuando Effie aparece en la sala acompañada por Plutarch.

Nuestras caras demuestran el poco entusiasmo que nos provoca su interrupción, pero como siempre, hacen caso omiso y nos saludan alegremente. Aprovechan para decirnos que ese día comenzaron las entrevistas de los tributos y que al día siguiente sería el turno de Haymitch.

- No servirá de nada – dice abriendo la segunda botella y bebiendo varios tragos – a nadie le interesa mi opinión. Deberían enfocarse en los tributos jóvenes

- Así lo hemos hecho – contesta Plutarch

- Quieren tu opinión sobre los muchachos – continua Effie. Lo que hace enfurecer aún más a Haymitch pues lo único por lo que es considerado importante es por ser nuestro mentor. Las blasfemias entre los dos me hacen recordar los tiempos en el Centro de Entrenamiento y me percato que no es lo mismo si Peeta no está a mi lado para disfrutarlas juntos.

- ¿Podríamos trasladar esta discusión a la habitación de Peeta? – digo divertida

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclaman los dos

- Sé que no le gustaría perderse una de las legendarias discusiones Trinkett – Abernathy

Plutarch y yo reímos a carcajada mientras Haymitch y Effie continúan su discusión sin sentido.

- Pasado mañana les toca a ti y a Peeta – me dice Plutarch mientras sigue la discusión – ¿Crees que esté listo?

Annie pasa el día siguiente con nosotros. Acaba de ser entrevistada y sabía que ahora era el turno de Haymitch y Johanna, así que nos visita con su hijo. Peeta es feliz de estar con él, logrando entristecerme con eso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Katniss? – me pregunta Annie mientras vemos a Peeta jugar con el pequeño Finnick en los jardines de la mansión.

- Lo siento Annie…

- Créeme que entiendo tu tristeza, este lugar no es agradable para ninguno de nosotros y sé que no puedes desahogarte mucho con Peeta en estos momentos.

- Durante el Vasallaje, Peeta dijo que estaba embarazada

- Se dijo que lo habías perdido, pero recuerdo que Finnick me comentó que había sido una estrategia

- Así fue Annie, pero recuerdo que en ese entonces pensaba como ustedes. No quería tener hijos en un mundo controlado por Snow. Aún así, recuerdo haberme imaginado a Peeta como papá.

- Será un excelente padre – me dice señalando a Peeta quien está haciendo cosquillas al niño

- Eso mismo pensé. Peeta se merece tener una familia

- ¿Y tú no quieres dársela?

- Yo… no sé – respondo sorprendida con la pregunta

- Son muy jóvenes aún – concluye con una sonrisa pícara que nunca antes le había visto y que mucho menos me imaginaba.

«¿Dónde quedo esa Annie Cresta desorientada y mentalmente inestable?» pienso al verla acercarse a Peeta y su hijo. Me alegra verla así, no solo por ella y el pequeño, sino también por mi y Peeta: todavía tenemos esperanza de recuperarnos.

Peeta se encuentra bastante bien y el Doctor Aurelius autoriza la entrevista, con la condición de que se realice en la mansión de Plutarch. Effie está feliz de tomar el control del evento, dando instrucciones del mejor lugar y la decoración necesaria. Yo, por mi parte estoy aterrada, primero lo entrevistarán a él y luego a mí. No me preocupa tanto mi entrevista sino la de Peeta y su recién recuperación.

Bajamos a la terraza en cuanto nos dicen que ya todo está listo. Peeta está guapísimo con su traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata y abierta ligeramente del cuello. Yo también ya estoy arreglada, pues no pienso separarme de su lado.

- ¡Hermosa! – me dice al verme con un bello vestido de las últimas creaciones de Cinna y que nunca nadie uso pues solo existían los bocetos que ahora Venia ha realizado.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Supongo.

Damos los primeros pasos a la terraza para encontrarnos con un set bellamente adornado con flores silvestres rodeando un sillón pequeño. Un "confidente" los llama mi madre. Peeta me suelta inmediatamente apretándose el cerebro buscando sacar de su mente la ola de recuerdos que le aterran en un instante.

Haymitch lo lleva a cuestas hasta su habitación donde le abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

- Lo sabía – me dice Haymitch furioso – demasiado parecido al set que usaron cuando ganaron los juegos

- Demasiado – digo apoyando la idea y notando como Peeta se tranquiliza lentamente.

Doy por canceladas las entrevistas, Peeta no está en condiciones y yo no pienso separarme de él. Plutarch está desesperado, no pueden retrasarse ni un día, así que entre él y Effie me bombardean con solicitudes de que por lo menos realice mi entrevista. No acepto hasta que Peeta me pide, casi obliga, que la haga. Supongo que está harto de escucharnos discutir frente a él.

Ahí estoy yo, sentada en el pequeño sillón rojo que, sin Peeta a mi lado, siento inmenso. Caesar ya no es el entrevistador y por salud mental prefiero no preguntar que ha sido de él. Ahora un joven muy parecido ocupa su lugar y no puedo evitar compararlo, supongo que ha modificado su rostro quirúrgicamente para parecerse.

Después de las frases de cortesía, Faiser, el entrevistador, me pregunta sobre mi participación durante la rebelión respondiendo con la información que Plutarch me había hecho aprender. No debo olvidar que soy la Sinsajo.

- La pregunta que todo Panem se hace – me dice en algún momento muy entusiasmado - ¿Por qué mataste a Coin?

Me sorprende que diga "Coin" y no "la presidenta Coin", lo que me trae a la mente de que ahora todos dicen que ha sido lo mejor y también que hubo un juicio en su momento.

- Creí que era lo mejor – digo sin saber que más decir pues no puedo decir que basé mi acción en las palabras de Peeta en televisión, cuando me decía que no confiara en los que me rodeaban o en mi conversación con Snow minutos antes del acontecimiento.

- ¡Oh! – exclama feliz – ¡y lo era! Fue una excelente decisión. Ahora sabemos la tiranía con la que gobernaba el Distrito 13. Gracias como siempre a ti, nuestra Sinsajo, ya que la presidenta Paylor es la persona perfecta para la unificación de Panem.

Me pregunta mi opinión sobre la unificación de Panem y la importancia de la aceptación mutua entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio y de los Distritos, que respondo tratando de apegarme a lo ensayado, pero de mi boca brotan palabras más tratando de explicar cómo debemos de aceptarnos y dejar atrás nuestros bandos. Creo que lo he hecho bien, pues Plutarch sonríe y Effie salta de la emoción.

Faiser guarda unos silencios asimilando mi respuesta y me preparo para lo que viene, la parte más difícil: Peeta.

- Sabemos que sigues al lado de Peeta – comienza y me doy cuenta que no ha dicho que estemos casados, como supongo sigue pensando la gente – ¿cómo está él? varios vencedores nos han contado ya, sus experiencias capturados por el gobierno tiránico de Snow, además de que el afamado doctor Aurelius, a quien también entrevistamos, nos ha contado de la difícil situación que vive Peeta al haber sido "Secuestrado".

- Bueno… – digo tratando de asimilar toda la información que me ha dicho y pensando en que contestar – Peeta está… bien.

- Como todos – me ayuda Faiser lo que me hacer recordar aun más a Caeser – todos estamos tratando de superar la tiranía de Snow; y Peeta es, según todo Panem, quien más ha sufrido. Así que esperamos verlo alguna vez durante estas celebraciones, pues ¡Panem desea brindarle todo su apoyo!

- Gracias – respondo

Y todo el apoyo de Panem se vuelca sobre el papel. Miles de cartas llegan al día siguiente al Departamento de Comunicación y Plutarch nos las entrega en propia mano.

- Son ciudadanos de todo Panem – nos dice mientras tomamos un fajo de cartas. Todas van dirigidas a Peeta y con el mismo tema: su recuperación. – deberías intentar otra entrevista

- ¡No! – gritamos Haymitch y yo al unísono, pero entre Effie, Peeta y él, no nos queda más remedio que intentarlo nuevamente.

Todo está preparado para hacerse esa misma tarde, será una entrevista rápida. Peeta decide intentarlo, dice que se lo debe a todos los que le han escrito. Haymitch y yo lo acompañamos hasta la sala donde se realizará. Peeta observa por varios instantes a Faiser y por un momento temo un nuevo episodio. «Se parece tanto a Caeser».

- Bueno Peeta – comienza Faiser – es un honor conocerte y tener el privilegio de entrevistarte. Gracias por estar aquí

- Gracias a ti – responde con su dulce sonrisa y amable conversar – y a todo Panem por su apoyo, he recibido un sinfín de cartas. ¡Gracias a todos!

- Cuéntanos Peeta, ¿cómo has estado?

- Creo que cómo todos los ciudadanos de Panem – comienza diciendo Peeta – tratando día a día de superar lo que hemos vivido. Una guerra no es fácil y adaptarnos a un nuevo orden a una nueva forma de vivir y pensar, no es fácil.

- El Doctor Aurelius nos ha explicado un poco sobre lo que viviste durante tu encierro…

- Aún así… – dice y observo el enorme esfuerzo que hace por concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea en lo que vivió a manos de Snow.

Me preparo para salir corriendo a su lado en cuanto comience con un episodio pero parece que Peeta sigue dominando las cámaras. Respira profundamente y continua con su entrevista.

- Aún así, Faiser, todos los ciudadanos de Panem, vivan en el Capitolio o en cualquier Distrito, luchan diariamente con los recuerdos y las terribles secuelas de haber vivido una guerra. Esta lucha requiere de mucha paciencia y respeto al prójimo.

- Tu luchas tu propia guerra interna ¿cierto Peeta?

- Diariamente – dice dando por concluida la entrevista

Me abalanzo sobre él recibiéndome entre sus brazos.

- Estuviste muy bien – le susurro al oído

- Abrázame Katniss – responde haciéndome notar la gran fuerza de voluntad que ha puesto para poder realizar la entrevista.

- ¡Estás loco! – le digo furiosa

- ¡Eres el Sinsajo! – me grita y enfurezco aún más

- Estoy harta de que me lo digas. Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no pienso dejarte solo.

- Estoy bien – me dice suspirando resignado – Demch se quedará conmigo. Además me siento bien.

- No lo dudo, pero prefiero estar contigo.

- ¡No me utilices como excusa, Katniss!

- ¡No quiero ir, Peeta! – exclamo como niña malcriada

- Llevo un par de semanas sufriendo una crisis solo para que Panem pueda ver a su Sinsajo, no permitas que mi sufrimiento sea en vano

- ¡Peeta! – me arrojo a sus brazos llorando

- Anda vamos, no arruines el maquillaje, ve y diviértete.

Me meto en otra habitación destinada exclusivamente como salón de belleza para mi equipo de preparación. Terminan de vestirme con otro bellísimo vestido diseñado por Portia y que va a juego con un traje que también creo para Peeta. No puedo evitar derramar una lágrima cuando veo el smoking colgado en un perchero desearía tanto que Peeta fuera conmigo. No quiero enfrentarme al Capitolio yo sola, nunca lo he hecho, siempre estaba él a mi lado… Peeta y yo permanecíamos unidos y ahora, estaré sola.

- Vamos – me dice Flavius – verás como Peeta va a estar bien para algún otro evento. ¡Faltan muchos!

Su comentario no me da ninguna alegría, desearía simplemente volver al 12, así que sonrío levemente y salgo de la habitación cuando recuerdo la perla de Peeta. Salgo corriendo hacia el cuarto para sacarla del cajón donde la tengo guardada junto con el medallón y la espita. Llevarme la perla será como llevarme a Peeta conmigo.

- Estas bellísima – me dice Peeta al verme entrar

Saco el paracaídas dorado y me siento a su lado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – me dice cuando ve el paracaídas dorado en mi mano

Abro el paracaídas tomando la perla entre mis dedos.

- La guardas…

- Sí – respondo – siempre la llevo conmigo.

- ¿Siempre?

- Siempre. Mientras estuvimos en el 13; cuando combatimos en el Capitolio, me daba fuerza, pues me recordaba a mi chico del pan…

- Al chico del pan del que tenías que cuidarte… – me dice con tristeza en la voz

- Al chico del pan que el Capitolio intentó quitarme, pero que su fortaleza y nobleza logró prevalecer. – le doy un besito en la nariz logrando una de sus bellas sonrisas – vine por ella para que me acompañe durante el baile

- Katniss – me mira con un amor infinito que ahora recibo feliz.

Agarro su mano y deposito el medallón en su mano.

- Para que no me extrañes – le digo cerrando su mano y besándola tiernamente

Peeta se coloca el medallón en el cuello liberando sus manos para afianzarme con ellas.

- Te amo Katniss Everdeen – me dice besándome con infinito amor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Hoy tocan dos capítulos! como este es pequeñito, ****en un rato más subo el siguiente!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy muy muy feliz! no dejen de escribirme porfis!**

**Capítulo 18**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, Katniss está en un baile, sola. Desearía estar a su lado, se lo difícil que es todo esto para ella y lo poco que le gustan las multitudes.

- Debí haber ido – le digo a Demch furioso conmigo mismo, pues en todo el tiempo que ella ha estado fuera, no he tenido ningún episodio.

Trato de tranquilizarme y descansar, estamos a pocos días del magno evento, en el cual quieren que estemos todos los vencedores junto con la presidente. Debo estar bien para Panem y para Katniss.

Intentar dormir sin ella a mi lado, sería contraproducente, así que comienzo a pintar para matar el tiempo. Comienzo sin ningún tema en específico, pero mis manos me llevan a dibujar una bella playa con una mujer y un pequeño niño caminando durante el atardecer.

- Es…

- Annie y el pequeño Finnik – respondo recibiendo en mis brazos a Katniss que acaba de llegar de la recepción.

- Es bellísimo

- Creo que se los regalaré. ¿Cómo te fue?

- Te extrañe – me dice abrazándome. Me pierdo disfrutando la calidez de sus brazos, gozando la seguridad de mi amor correspondido.

- Debí haber ido – le digo un poco frustrado – no tuve ningún episodio

- Pero podrías haberlo tenido, te lo aseguro.

- No la pasaste muy bien ¿verdad?

- Sabes que no me gustan esos eventos. Todo el mundo me buscaba para felicitarme, conocerme, tomarse fotos conmigo… me preguntaron mucho por ti.

Nos encaminamos a la recámara para descansar. Se quita el vestido y el maquillaje acurrucándose entre mis brazos para dormir. No puedo evitar tocarla, sentirla y besarla. Ella responde a todas y cada una de mis caricias sin ningún reparo o temor, incitándome a no parar, a seguir explorando su cuerpo, así como ella comienza con el mío. No permito que mi mente interfiera y dejo a mi tacto disfrutar la sensación de sentir el cuerpo de Katniss en todo su esplendor.

- Katniss… – jadeo su nombre entre carisias y besos

- Te amo Peeta Mellark – responde sin dejarme de besar, abrazándome con intensidad y explorando mi cuerpo con sus manos, sus labios y sus ojos. Por un instante clavo mi mirada en sus ojos solicitando su autorización, sus ojos me dan la aprobación de hacerle el amor, sus labios lo confirman con besos intensos y sus dulces gemidos me dan el último empujón que necesito para hacerla completamente mía. Completamente mía.

¿Qué temor puedo tener ya? ¿Qué puede ser más fuerte que la inmensa felicidad generada a partir de una entrega total entre dos seres que se aman? Me aseguro que nunca más tendré un episodio, pues no puede haber nada que me saque de esta felicidad infinita.

Nuevamente me equivoco.

Estamos desayunando en la terraza, Effie platica todos los detalles de la recepción mientras Haymitch me observa tratando de identificar la razón para mi sonrisa perenne. Katniss está sonrojada mirando a Haymitch y tratando de poner atención a lo que Effie comenta.

- Tienes una sonrisa de estúpido – me dice Haymitch por fin y luego mira a Katniss

- Y tu – le dice inquisitivamente – tú te ves…

- Haymitch… – le digo tratando de evitar un comentario que moleste a mi chica

- ¡Ja! – dice bebiendo un trago de licor – ¡lo sabía!

- ¡Cállate Haymitch! – le dice Katniss recuperando su seño fruncido de siempre.

Por suerte Effie está recibiendo un recado de uno de los trabajadores de la mansión y no se da cuenta de nada.

- No lo entiendo – nos dice enojada

- ¿Qué sucede Effie? – digo aparentando más interés del real

- Hay un avox que lleva días queriendo verlos. ¡no lo puedo creer! Entiendo que ya no sean esclavos, pero… ¿Qué puede querer una persona como esa, con ustedes?

- ¡Un Avox! – exclamamos los demás sorprendidos

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta Katniss

- Dice llamarse – responde abriendo el papel que le habían entregado minutos antes – Pollux

- ¡Pollux! – gritamos al unísono mientras Katniss sale corriendo hacia la puerta

- Pero… – dice Effie sin entender

- No lo puedo creer, Effie. Tú dejando fuera a uno de los más cercanos colaboradores de Plutarch Heavensbee. ¿Qué no sabes quién es Pollux? ¡es un héroe! – concluye Haymitch divertido al hacer quedar mal a Effie.

Katniss ya está con él en la estancia cuando entramos Haymitch y yo. Quedo petrificado en el dintel de la puerta mientras Haymitch se queda a mi lado sosteniéndome para no caer. Los recuerdos se abalanzan sobre mi sintiendo como el terror me invade. Pollux y Katniss se acercan, ella comienza con sus palabras suaves y busco tranquilizarme por todos los medios posibles.

- Yo mate a Castor. ¿Real o no real? – pregunto

- No real. – responde Katniss – murió durante la persecución de los mutos en las coladeras. Ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada

- Lo siento – digo mirando a Pollux y observo cómo me mira aceptando mis disculpas. Me rodea con sus brazos para ayudarme a levantar y me carga como en algún otro momento hizo conmigo durante nuestra batalla en el Capitolio; lo recuerdo y mi cuerpo se estremece.

- Llevémoslo a su cuarto – dice Haymitch

Salgo en los brazos de Pollux acompañado por mi mentor. Katniss se queda con la mujer que acompaña a nuestro amigo.

Optan por darme morflina para tranquilizarme y se los agradezco con una mirada antes de caer en un profundo sueño:

- No te vayas sin despedir – le alcanzo a decir a Pollux antes de cerrar los ojos.

Despierto un par de horas después rodeado por los visitantes. Conversan alegremente al otro extremo de la habitación. Katniss se acerca cuando notan que he despertado, me apoya en su pecho y me susurra palabras de amor de las que me aferro para no sufrir otro episodio.

- Ella es Merghette – me dice Katniss señalando a la joven pelirroja que acompaña a Pollux – es su prometida, se casan en un par de semanas y están aquí para invitarnos

- ¡Felicidades! – les digo realmente contento con la noticia

- Pollux me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

Merghette nos cuenta que se conocen desde niños y que se reencontraron después de la rebelión, cuando ella lo reconoció un día en la calle, después de verlo durante las transmisiones de nuestra intromisión al Capitolio.

Pollux escribe y Haymitch lee.

"Lo primero que me preguntó era sobre ustedes, de cómo eran en la vida real" – lee Haymitch y Pollux ríe en silencio – "así que tenía que traerla a conocerlos"

- Pues nos da mucho gusto conocerte, Merghette – le digo con una sonrisa que le hace sonrojar – y te aseguro que he mejorado mucho desde entonces. Pollux me conoció en mi peor momento, así que no creas mucho de lo que te ha contado o de lo que has visto

- ¡Oh, no! – dice ella sonrojada – solo me ha contado cosas buenas de ustedes. De lo decididos que son y todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentar, tú Peeta, cómo te comportabas tratando de protegerlos, luchando contra ti mismo…

- Pollux exagera – comenta Haymitch – como buen camarógrafo solo ve las mejores imágenes de todo

- Si alguien lucho con todo es él – le digo a la chica – Pollux se enfrento a lo desconocido, no sabía usar armas y las tuvo que usar, perdió a su hermano y aún así siguió adelante, nunca se dio por vencido

- Gracias a él logramos sobrevivir – concluye Katniss – todos hubiéramos muertos en las cloacas de no ser por él

La pareja se abraza y todos notamos la admiración que siente la chica por nuestro amigo, se ven muy enamorados y felices.

- Esperamos verlos en nuestra boda – dice al despedirse

- Gracias Merg, pero no creo que sigamos en la ciudad – le responde Katniss y las dos me miran discretamente

- Lo entendemos

- Haré todo lo posible – interrumpo – intentaremos ir. Además, me gustaría regalarles el pastel

El rostro de agradecimiento de Pollux dice más que mil palabras

- Gracias – me dice ella y me prometo hacer un pastel muy especial, aunque no pueda asistir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, ya que el capitulo 18 fue un poco corto, y quede de postear otro capítulo el mismo día, aquí les dejo el capítulo 19. **

**como siempre, les pido que me dejen sus comentarios que me dan inspiración para seguir con esta historia. gracias por leerme y nos vemos mañana!**

**Capítulo 19**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Mañana se realizará un discurso en la plaza central. En el mismo lugar donde todo termino, donde los paracaídas explotaron y maté a la presidenta Coin. Me aterra imaginarme parada en ese lugar nuevamente y deseo encerrarme en algún armario para no salir hasta que todo esto acabe.

Peeta se da cuenta de mi temor y trata por todos los medios de apoyarme, pero él no está mucho mejor que yo. Es notorio el esfuerzo que hace para no caer en otro episodio y se lo agradezco, pero no puedo evitar llorar en todo momento y por cualquier cosa. Solo quiero regresar a casa.

He pasado el día entero vagando por la mansión, buscando algún rincón silencioso donde pueda perderme y no pensar, pero siempre hay alguien que me encuentra y me pregunta si necesito algo. Haymitch ha tenido que salir para ultimar detalles del evento, nosotros hemos sido excusados de ir.

- Katniss – me dice Peeta cuando me encuentra metida en un armario.

- Lo siento – le digo arrojándome a sus brazos llorando sin poder controlarme.

Me carga hasta nuestra habitación y se acuesta rodeándome con sus brazos como lo hacemos todos los días.

- Todo estará bien, pequeña – susurra con su dulzura habitual

- No sé si podré

- Podrás. Yo estaré a tu lado

Me tranquilizo en sus brazos y con sus caricias me olvido de todo mi sufrimiento. Lentamente sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y sus labios me llenan de besos; siento como mi piel se eriza a cada contacto y mi cuerpo me pide más y más logrando apagar el sufrimiento de mi cerebro.

- Más – le digo cuando me ha besado intensamente

Nunca creí que mi necesidad de él fuera tan fuerte y necesaria, pero no puedo evitar que mis manos se muevan sin control buscando el contacto con la piel de Peeta. Mi boca solo encuentra saciedad en el dulce sabor de la piel mi chico del pan. Le recorro con todo mí ser, con mis manos, mi boca, mis ojos… me pierdo en él y le pido que me haga suya nuevamente.

Creía que dormir a su lado era lo mejor del mundo, pero dejarme amar por él no tiene comparación.

Effie nos levanta muy temprano. Despierto temerosa no solo por mí, sino por Peeta.

- Te sientes bien – le digo buscando en su mirada algún indicio de episodio

- Estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Lástima, me siento bien.

- Tendremos que asistir – me dice divertido

- ¿No podrías tener un episodio?

- Nos harías un gran favor a todos – dice Haymitch entrando en la habitación para apurarnos – Effie ya está molestando así que apúrense o no respondo de lo que pueda sucederle.

Todo está perfectamente programado. Los últimos en llegar seremos nosotras para evitar cualquier episodio de Peeta y llegaremos directo al balcón principal, donde se realizará un desfile y la presidenta Paylor dará un discurso. Después habrá un gran banquete en el Palacio y eventos en las calles.

Peeta se ve guapísimo con su traje y sin corbata. Haymitch también ha pasado por las manos de mi equipo de preparación y yo llevo un bello vestido azul claro diseñado por Portia y Cinna antes del Vasallaje y me pregunto cuántos atuendos habrán diseñado antes de que empezara la rebelión. En el tirante izquierdo llevo el prendedor de Madge, el símbolo de la rebelión, mi símbolo, mi sinsajo.

El coche nos lleva directo al Palacio entrando por la parte de atrás y directo, sin encontrarnos con nadie, al balcón principal. Escuchamos los vitorees de la gente reunida en la plaza. Plutarch nos saluda y nos informa que todo está saliendo perfectamente. Es un gran acontecimiento que todos quieren celebrar. Paylor también nos saluda agradeciendo nuestra presencia. Entre los dos me piden que realice un pequeño discurso y miro a Peeta aterrada.

- Si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo – me dice apretando mi mano – pero creo que todos querrían oírte

- No sé qué decir – digo sinceramente, pues no puedo creer que la gente quiera oírme decir algo cuando la última vez que me vieron fue cuando dispare a Coin y no a Snow

Haymitch me apoya y entre los tres convencemos a los demás de que no es buena idea, Plutarch me hace prometer que realizaré una larga entrevista en vivo a cambio.

Uno de los organizadores nos informa que ya es momento de salir al balcón. Primero saldrá Paylor y luego saldremos Plutarch, Haymitch, Peeta y yo.

Se abre la puerta del balcón desde donde alcanzo a ver la enorme cantidad de gente reunida. La plaza está rodeada de enormes pantallas que hacen acercamientos a los que estamos en el balcón. Todo se parece tanto a una cosecha que me asusta. En ese momento siento la fuerza con la que Peeta me aprieta la mano, nos miramos respirando profundamente, los dos estamos sufriendo con nuestros recuerdos. Me sonríe y se acerca a darme un besito en la nariz.

- Todo estará bien – me dice cuando recibimos la instrucción de salir y colocarnos a un lado de la presidenta.

La conmoción de la población es impresionante, los gritos y aplausos no paran por largos minutos. Ninguno, ni siquiera Paylor contó con semejante recibimiento. Peeta levanta los brazos para saludar llevando mi mano entre la de él. Reacciono y levanto mi otra mano para saludar y agradecer el cariño que me demuestran. Escucho como gritan el nombre de Peeta, pero no el mío, lo que me aterra hasta darme cuenta que para ellos ya nos soy Katniss Everdeen, ahora son el Sinsajo y eso es lo que gritan: "Peeta", "Sinsajo".

La Presidenta Paylor comienza su discurso con muchos trabajos pues la gente sigue gritando nuestros nombres. Es un largo discurso sobre todo lo que Panem sufrió en manos de Snow, así como el comienzo de la rebelión y las batallas posteriores.

Hace un recuento de todos los que murieron durante esta lucha, no solo los tributos del último Juego del Hambre, que eran vencedores, también de todos los que lucharon, Boogs, Jackson, Homes… también incluyen a Cressida quien saluda al oírse mencionada, Castor y Pollux. Me sorprende escuchar lo mucho que alaban a Gale quien está del otro lado de balcón acompañado de toda su familia. La gente responde gritando su nombre y supongo que se ha convertido en un hombre importante y querido por la gente. Pero de quien más habla es de Peeta y de mí. Los primeros comentarios referentes a nosotros son nuestra actuación en los Juegos: las bayas. Las mentadas bayas.

La gente enloquece y vuelven a gritar nuestros nombres, volteo a ver a Peeta, me encuentro con su mirada y nos perdemos ahí. Preferimos vernos y dejar todo lo demás fuera de nuestro bello mundo. Ese mundo que solo existe en nuestras miradas y nuestras manos afianzadas.

No sé cuánto dura el discurso, ni cuándo acaba, ni como terminamos en un enorme salón donde todos los que estábamos en el balcón somos el centro de atención de mucha gente elegantemente vestida.

Peeta y yo permanecemos juntos sin soltarnos, estamos de nuevo en nuestra Gira de la Victoria, sonriendo y estrechando manos a gente desconocida, hasta que Beetee se acerca.

- Hace tanto tiempo – dice acercándose en su silla de ruedas

- Me da gusto verte Beetee – le dice Peeta

No sé muy bien cómo reaccionar, pues los recuerdos de su trabajo en el 13 me recuerdan que fue una de sus trampas lo que mató a mi hermana. Recuerdo las palabras de Gale, cuando me dijo que ni él, ni Beetee estaban seguros de que la trampa fuera la que ellos crearon. Ahora se sabe que sí fue Coin quien dio la instrucción de utilizarla en la plaza.

- ¿Sigues trabajando en el 13? – le digo sin saber porque

- No – responde un poco serio – regresé al 3. Estoy a cargo de un programa de desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías de energía. Me he retirado de las armas.

Beetee nos platica sobre su trabajo y como ayuda en la reconstrucción de los Distritos y darles una mejor calidad de vida. Parte de lo que él hace, ya se ve en el 12. Las comunicaciones son excelentes, la industria de medicinas que está empezando en el Distrito, utiliza parte de la tecnología de la que nos habla. Me alegra darme cuenta que Beetee realmente dejó de lado las armas y ahora hace algo que ayude en vez de matar.

Rory, Vick y Posy, los hermanos de Gale, acompañados de su mamá, Hazelle, nos interrumpen arrojándose a mis brazos para saludar; los recibo con mucho gusto, hace tanto que nos los veía y han crecido mucho.

- Ya no son unos niños – les digo feliz de verlos

Gale también se acerca y noto las miradas entre Peeta y él. Recuerdo mi última conversación con Gale y que no le he comentado nada a Peeta al respecto, me preocupa que algo se digan, pero nada sucede. Los dos se dedican a conversar alegremente con los chicos, quienes nos cuentan de su vida en el Distrito 2.

Los niños están en la escuela, les gusta vivir en el Distrito 2 que sigue estando a cargo de los Agentes de la Paz, pero ahora con la finalidad de mantener en orden a los ciudadanos, no para coaccionarlos o matarlos. Gale está a cargo del área de capacitación y por lo que su madre cuenta, está feliz con su trabajo. Noto como Hazelle nos mira a Peeta y a mí, supongo que busca indicios de que en realidad hay amor entre nosotros. Seguro que sabe que he visto a Gale hace poco.

Peeta conversa con los niños y Gale se incluye a la conversación, dejándome en libertad de platicar con Hazelle.

- Veo muy felices a los niños – le digo sin saber realmente que decir

- Lo son – responde y observa detenidamente como la mano de Peeta toma la mía discretamente – veo que tú también eres feliz.

No sé que responder, me quedo callada unos segundos

- Me alegra – dice Hazelle con una sonrisa amable – de verdad me da gusto que seas feliz. Te lo mereces

- Gracias…

Nos unimos a la conversación de los demás y me doy cuenta de lo feliz que vive la familia Hawthorne, lo que me permite tomar perspectiva de lo que la rebelión ha logrado. Peeta, Haymitch y yo estamos inmersos en nuestros traumas y por eso no vemos más allá, pero los hermanos de Gale me hacen darme cuenta de lo mucho que se logró. Son niños sanos, fuertes, bien alimentados y que disfrutan de una infancia muy diferente a la nuestra. Van a la escuela por las mañanas y regresan a su casa, donde una buena comida caliente les espera siempre. Tienen, igual que el hijo de Finnick, la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieran, de dedicarse a lo que más les guste.

Comienzo a disfrutar del evento y de reencontrarnos con viejos conocidos. Annie y su pequeño son la compañía perfecta para Peeta quien no deja de hacerle cosquillas al pequeño Finnick para que ría.

Johanna se acerca a saludarme e intercambiamos un par de insultos alegres que nos hacen recordar nuestro arduo entrenamiento en el 13.

- Así que sigues perdidamente enamorado del "sinsajo descerebrado" – le dice a Peeta quien deja de atender al pequeño Finnick para saludar

- Perdidamente – contesta con su afable sonrisa – ¿cómo has estado Johanna?

- Extrañando la antigua "hospitalidad" del Capitolio ¿tú no?

La ironía de Johanna no surte el efecto deseado y noto como las pupilas de Peeta se dilatan hasta oscurecerlos por completo. Lo abrazo con fuerza y comienzo a susurrar palabras que le tranquilicen. Intentamos salir discretamente del lugar, pero Effie y Haymitch nos interceptan apenas en la puerta del salón para llevarnos a una estancia cercana donde hay total privacidad.

Peeta comienza a golpearse la cabeza y gemir de terror, nada de lo que he hecho ha funcionado, así que Haymitch ocupa mi lugar tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras me dedico a caminar de lado a lado en la habitación despotricando contra Johanna y sus comentarios.

- El Doctor Aurelius dice que no debo guardarme mis pensamientos – dice entrando al lugar

- ¡Pero no tenemos porque oírlos nosotros! – exclamo furiosa deseando tener mi arco en la mano para atravesarla con una flecha.

- ¡Johanna! – exclama Peeta liberando las manos del abrazo de nuestro mentor invitando a Johanna a cercase a él

Le toma de las manos sentándose a su lado. Cuando Peeta se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla, me quedo petrificada y por lo visto ella también.

- ¡Johanna! – sigue exclamando Peeta notando desesperación en su voz – ¡Johanna! ¿estás bien?

- Claro – le dice sin saber cómo responder a tanta preocupación y afecto

Parece que con eso es suficiente, el color azul vuelve a inundar las pupilas de Peeta y su respiración comienza a normalizarse. Effie nos informa que está el vehículo esperándonos en la puerta más cercana para llevarnos a la mansión. No lo dudamos y nos subimos despidiéndonos de Annie y Johanna y pidiendo a Effie que nos despida de los demás.

Para cuando llegamos a la mansión, la crisis de Peeta está nuevamente en su peor momento, sigue teniendo episodios sobre Johanna y toda la tortura que le infringieron durante su cautiverio. Nada de lo que Haymitch y yo hacemos parece surtir efecto, está obsesionado con ella.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto a Haymitch cuando termina de hablar por teléfono con Johanna para que venga a verlo – ¿Por qué con ella?

- ¿No me digas que estás celosa, preciosa? – dice divertido

Lo golpeo. Sin pensarlo mi mano se cierra en un puño que dirijo al estómago de mi mentor.

- Era broma – dice tratando de recuperar el aire – a veces eres tan inocente, preciosa, que me sorprendes – responde guardando su distancia para conmigo – debes de recordar que Peeta presenció la tortura de muchas personas, mientras estuvo en poder de Snow, la única que sobrevivió fue Johanna.

Ella no tarda en llegar y su presencia es como la del pequeño Finnick: inmediata. En cuanto entra en la habitación Peeta se abalanza para abrazarla, como si fuera la posesión más valiosa. Miles de veces le pregunta como ésta y ella responde pacientemente. Johanna, al igual que Haymitch se transforman al lado de Peeta, lo cuidan y consuelan con dulzura sorprendente.

Me quedo dormida en el sillón de la estancia en compañía de Haymitch y al despertar subo corriendo a ver a Peeta. Está profundamente dormido y Johanna está a su lado, despierta viéndolo con ternura, la cual desaparece en el instante en que se percata de mi presencia.

- A ver si vas cuidando mejor a tu chico – me dice saliendo de la habitación.

Me quedo al lado de Peeta hasta que despierta preguntando por Johanna. No puedo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago cuando le digo que ha salido solo un momento.

- Dile que venga…

Me cuesta mucho dejarlos nuevamente solos, pero me es más difícil quedarme y verlos abrazados.

- ¿Es muy temprano para invitarte un trago, preciosa? – me dice Haymitch divertido con mi rostro furioso

- Creo que no – le digo resignándome a sus burlas

- Es solo un episodio, no te está cambiando ni mucho menos – me dice sirviéndome licor blanco en un vaso el cual me bebo de un solo trago.

Los he dejado bastante tiempo a solas, así que decido llevarles el desayuno personalmente, bueno, más bien el desayuno de Peeta, para que Johanna tenga que bajar a comer con Haymitch.

Antes de entrar escucho sus voces dándome cuenta que Peeta está más tranquilo.

- Nadie puede entender lo que vivimos – escucho que dice Johanna – estamos solos. En el 13 trataban de hacernos sentir mejor, pero no entendían. ¡No tienen idea de lo que nos hacían!

Me siento fatal. Yo sintiendo celos, cuando debería estar consciente de todo lo que vivieron durante el tiempo que los torturo Snow. Me duele solo recordar las consecuencias que viví con ellos: como Johanna no podía ni bañarse, o simplemente Peeta, como vio que mataban a Darius y Lavinia.

Entro en la habitación y observo los bellos ojos azules de mi chico del pan. Johanna sale diciendo que desayunará algo y le digo que Haymitch la está esperando en el comedor.

- Lo siento Peeta – le digo cuando termina de desayunar

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunta intrigado

- Quizá si hubiera seguido las reglas – le digo pensando en la cantidad de veces que infringí las reglas impuestas por el Capitolio: las bayas, los entrenamientos privados, la flecha al campo de fuerza durante el Vasallaje…

- No estaría vivo – me responde Peeta

- ¡Debí ser yo a la que torturaran! Debí ser yo a la que capturara el Capitolio – grito dejando sacar toda mi frustración

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma, Katniss! – me grita aún más fuerte tomándome con furia por los brazos – ¡Ni lo pienses! – vuelve a decir mientras me abraza con fuerza – no sabes lo que se sufre…

- Me hubieran matado inmediatamente y así les hubiera ahorrado a ustedes el sufrimiento

- No lo creo, no era su estilo – me dice sin soltarme, como si tuviera que tenerme entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que estoy ahí, con él. – Te hubieran hecho mucho más de lo que me hicieron a mí

- Y tú no me hubieras tratado como yo lo hice contigo – digo llorando – te traté tan mal, te culpe, te ignoré ¡te provocaba a cada instante!

Peeta me separa lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encuentren

- Katniss, no te culpo, era tu forma de reaccionar. Tu sentido de supervivencia es más fuerte que todo, y este te decía que yo era una amenaza.

- No solo era mi sentido de supervivencia, me dolía verte, pues pensé que te había perdido para siempre, me dolía pensar que ya no me amabas…

- Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, Katniss; es lo que me hace superar mis temores

- Creo que me volqué en mi deseo de matar a Snow porque era lo que sabía hacer, sé como matar, soy una cazadora… en vez – sollozo tratando de controlarme – en vez de ayudarte, de recuperarte: no soy una sanadora.

- Claro que lo eres – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa: tu amor es lo que me sana Katniss.

Johanna ha tenido que quedarse con nosotros en casa de Plutarch para mi descontento, no solo porque Peeta pide verla cada vez que tiene un episodio o porque tenga que aguantar sus comentarios sarcásticos, sino porque Haymitch también se dedica a burlase de mí y de mis celos estúpidos. No puedo creer que tenga celos de un recuerdo doloroso.

El Doctor Aurelius les ha dado una terapia de pareja que me tiene furiosa, en la cual tratan de superar la tortura de la que fueron objeto; le pedí que nos dejara regresar al 12, pero se ha negado diciendo que primero debe de terminar la terapia con Johanna.

Estoy en la terraza sentada al lado de Haymitch con una botella de licor blanco frente a nosotros. Sorbo el último trago de licor que tiene mi vaso sin dejar de mirar hacia los jardines de la mansión.

- Yo creo que Peeta ya está mejor ¿no lo crees? – dice Haymitch quien tampoco pierde de vista la pareja que lleva paseando toda la mañana

- Así lo creo, pero el Doctor Aurelius dice que deben seguir en terapia unos días más

Haymitch vuelve a llenar mi vaso y lo acepto sin miramientos. Peeta y Johanna llevan un par de horas caminando por los jardines, llevan haciéndolo varios días lo que no me gusta en lo más mínimo, pero todavía no logro comprender la razón para el enojo de mi mentor. ¿A él que le puede molestar? ¿Acaso no le gusta la presencia de Johanna? Siempre creí que se caían bien, tienen el mismo carácter agrio y hostil.

Effie se acerca a nosotros para decirnos que esa noche habrá un importante evento al que debemos asistir. Me niego segura de que Peeta me apoyará y podré salvarme de asistir. Haymitch intenta por todos los medios zafarse, pero no lo logra. Él y Johanna tendrán que asistir, lo que me deja una noche a solas con Peeta.

- Por fin solos – le digo invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado en una de las salas de televisión de la mansión

- ¿Te molesta la presencia de Johanna? – me pregunta Peeta

- Sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien

- No lo entiendo ella me ha contado que compartieron habitación en el 13 y se apoyaron durante los entrenamientos…

- Es cierto – le digo sin saber cómo decirle que son celos lo que siento ahora – pero es que…

Estoy segura que Peeta se da cuenta de mis sentimientos porque me mira escudriñando mi rostro

- ¿Sabes que te amo? – me dice haciéndome sonrojar

- Si.

Vemos en la televisión un programa sobre el evento al que han ido Haymitch y Johanna y donde también aparecen los demás vencedores y así como Gale y varios rebeldes más. Me alegro de no haber asistido, estoy harta de tantos eventos elegantes que me recuerdan a la Gira de la Victoria y no puede evitar pensar que Panem sigue igual que antes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, hola! disculpen la tardanza pero he estado un poco complicada este fin de semana =P además de que estos capítulos me están costando un poco de trabajo, la parte de cerrar ciclos con la gente, con Panem y ser el símbolo de la rebelión, etc. espero que les guste y les agradezco muchisisisisimo sus comentarios. **

**Capítulo 20**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Ahora Johanna está viviendo en la mansión con nosotros. La terapia que llevo con ella me ha ayudado mucho. Los dos pasamos por las mismas torturas y la sensación de soledad que sentíamos al estar en poder de Snow. Katniss no está muy feliz y creo que son celos, pues paso mucho tiempo con Johanna, así que me alegro cuando Effie nos informa de la cantidad de eventos a los Katniss tiene que asistir, así se distraerá aunque el doctor Aurelius me prohíbe asistir con ella.

Katniss comienza a disfrutar de los eventos, ya que no son eventos masivos ni elegantes, sino excursiones por la ciudad, como son visitas a hospitales y orfanatos, así como secciones reconstruidas de la ciudad.

Estar con la gente le gusta y le recuerda la razón de nuestra lucha. La gente la recibe con alegría y se arremolina para verla, tocarla y sacarse fotos. Todas las noches, antes de dormir me cuenta sobre ello.

Plutarch nos organiza, con aprobación del Doctor Aurelius, una visita a un hospital. El recibimientos es impresionante y el cariño que la gente tiene por Katniss es abrumador. Nos llevan a uno de los pabellones siquiátricos y me alejo un poco de la multitud para platicar con algunos de los pacientes. Sin darme cuenta, estoy rodeado por cámaras y personas que me observan conversar con uno de los pacientes.

- Fue muy doloroso lo que vivimos – le comento al paciente tratando de ignorar todo lo demás a mi alrededor

- Pero es más doloroso ahora – me responde con tristeza en la mirada

- Te entiendo – respondo – yo sigo luchando diariamente, a cada instante, contra todo lo que me hicieron

- ¿Cree que en algún momento lo superaremos? – me pregunta el enfermo

- No lo creo – respondo con honestidad – tendremos que aprender a vivir así, luchando día a día. Tratando de disfrutar cada momento…

- ¿Es feliz? ¿Se puede ser feliz? – me interrumpe y escudriña con la mirada

- Sí, soy feliz – respondo con seguridad – se puede ser feliz aún con esta lucha constante

No me percato del impacto que mi conversación en el hospital tuvo, hasta que Plutarch Heavensbee y la presidenta Paylor conversan con nosotros en la mansión. La gente se vuelca sobre mí y desean verme.

- Te has convertido en la imagen de la restauración – me dice Plutarch y yo sigo sin entender. – así como Katniss fue la imagen de la rebelión, tú lo eres de la restauración.

- Ven en ti, lo que ellos sienten, una lucha interna por entender este nuevo orden – comenta Paylor

Eso es lo que soy ahora, la imagen del Capitolio para lograr una unificación solida. Desean que de entrevistas y discursos, pero Katniss y Haymitch se niegan aludiendo mis episodios

- Eso es lo que quiere la gente – dice Plutarch – quieren saber sobre esa lucha que Peeta vive

- ¡No! – exclama furiosa Katniss – Peeta no es un espectáculo

- Una entrevista – me pide Paylor después de una larga discusión

- Una entrevista – respondo sin entender muy bien lo que quieren de mi.

Effie organiza rápidamente un set de filmación en los jardines de la mansión y Faiser está listo para entrevistarme. La presidenta Paylor se acerca a mí antes de comenzar la entrevista.

- Te lo agradezco Peeta – me dice sentándose a mi lado – tus palabras ayudarán a los ciudadanos de Panem a entender que esto es lo mejor para todos.

- No entiendo como pueda ayudar

- Para la gente de los Distritos ha sido más fácil acoplarse, aunque sigue habiendo recelo hacia los ciudadanos originarios del Capitolio, pero para éstos, ha sido muy difícil. Ellos no querían rebelión, y ahora enfrentarse con un cambio que ni siquiera entienden ha sido muy difícil. Tus palabras les ayudará a entender que no están solos, que todos (distritos y capitolio) estamos pasando por una etapa difícil en donde tenemos que comenzar a pensar diferente y a vernos diferente entre nosotros mismos. Ya no somos Distrito y Capitolio, ahora todos somos ciudadanos de Panem.

Plutarch da el inicio a la entrevista, Faiser y yo nos adentramos en una serie de frases alegres y ligeras a manera de saludo.

- Peeta – me dice – Panem quiere saber cómo es tu vida.

- Supongo que es igual a la de muchos ciudadanos – comienzo a responder sin pensar mucho mis palabras, solo dejándome llevar por lo que siento – una lucha constante contra lo que éramos

- ¿Puedes explicarte Peeta?

- Un ciudadano que antes de la rebelión vivía en el Capitolio, ahora se enfrenta y lucha diariamente, contra lo que le habían inculcado, contra una manera de pensar establecida que no podía ser cuestionada, luchan contra un miedo tan arraigado que hasta ahora se da cuenta que tienen, ese miedo a lo desconocido, a lo diferente. Recuerdo haber escuchado varias veces decir "esa manera de pensar está prohibida", ahora ya tienen la libertad de pensar lo que quieran.

Así estoy yo, luchando diariamente contra lo que Snow me implantó, buscando la libertad de pensamiento que me robaron.

- ¿Vale la pena esa lucha?

- ¡Claro! – respondo con seguridad – porque lucho por vivir la vida que quiero, hacer lo que desee y estar con quienes yo quiera en donde quiera. Lucho diariamente por conservar mi libertad de vivir.

Realizo junto con Katniss varias visitas más dónde tenemos contacto con la gente y me alegra darme cuenta que todo lo que he vivido le sirve a alguien más. El recibimiento de la gente me hace sentir mejor y llevo varios días sin ningún episodio.

- Katniss – le pregunta una mujer que se ve, siempre ha vivido en el Capitolio y que dirige el orfanato que hemos visitado – ¿Qué significa Peeta en tu vida?

No solo Katniss y yo nos quedamos pasmados con la pregunta, todos alrededor se sorprenden y observamos como las cámaras enfocan el rostro de Katniss en espera de su respuesta.

- Peeta es… – tartamudea un poco – es mi fuente de esperanza, como lo es para todo Panem.

Katniss me mira y sonríe; luego continua respondiendo con voz clara y fuerte:

- Peeta me dio la esperanza de vivir, cuando moría de hambre tras la muerte de mi padre, me daba esperanza cada vez que me encontraba con su mirada en el colegio. Me dio esperanza con su entrega total durante los Juegos del Hambre, para que yo sobreviviera; su apoyo durante la Gira de la Victoria y nuevamente durante el Vasalleje de los Veinticinco, donde aún en contra de mis deseos, siguió luchando por mantenerme con vida. En poder de Snow siguió protegiéndome aún contra el mismo. Ahora, me da esperanza a cada momento, pues con solo verlo me doy cuenta que todo puede mejorar, que debemos seguir luchando día a día, momento a momento, por vivir felices.

Por fin dejo de verla y recorro con la mirada a todos los que nos rodean, todos tienen lágrimas en los ojos, todos están conmovidos por las palabras que Katniss ha dicho sobre mí.

- Katniss… – le digo mientras nos alejamos para salir del lugar, pero me callo al no saber qué decirle, me siento profundamente conmovido con sus palabras

Ella me sonríe como pocas veces hace, con una alegría que le sale del corazón.

- ¿Algún día me creerás cuando te digo que te amo? – me pregunta con alegría – nunca has tenido competencia Peeta Mellark.

Johanna sigue en la mansión; algo me dice que no es tanto por mí sino por Haymitch. Siempre están juntos y a pesar de sus caracteres agrios y secos, les encuentro muy seguido conversando y riendo.

El evento de clausura será al día siguiente en la mañana y por la tarde, será la boda de Pollux, así que podremos asistir después del evento en el palacio principal.

- Tenemos un pastel por hacer – les digo a todos en la mesa.

Haymitch y Johanna se sorprenden con la idea pero están dispuestos a ayudar.

- Tengo que decir que el pastel de Finnick fue estupendo – concluye Johanna resignándose a ayudar en la elaboración.

Tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un delicioso y bello pastel de boda para Pollux. La cocina de la mansión es enorme y tiene todos los implementos necesarios. Katniss trae puesto un delantal deseosa de ayudar y me preocupa un poco: ella en la cocina es como yo en el bosque. Haymitch y Johanna entran poco después.

- Espero que tengas claro que es la primera vez en más de 25 años que entro en una cocina

- Lo tengo claro, Haymitch – le digo divertido con la idea de ver a mi mentor trabajando en la cocina.

- Yo me encargo de tus estupideces – responde Johanna a mi mentor con una sonrisa de complicidad que no me pasa desapercibida – llevo cocinando para mi, desde que gane los Juegos y perdí a mi familia.

Katniss me mira y me doy cuenta que piensa lo mismo que yo. Johanna perdió a su familia después de ganar los Juegos, eso quiere decir que algo hizo que molesto a Snow.

- Bueno – digo intentando no dar importancia al último comentario de nuestra amiga – comenzaremos con la masa para el pastel.

Les doy a cada uno una tarea para realizar: Haymitch se dedica a mover la masa de un tazón, mientras Johanna agrega los ingredientes y Katniss enharina los moldes necesarios.

- No creas que no me doy cuenta que me pusiste la tarea más sencilla – me dice en tono de enojo

- Katniss – respondo dándole un besito en la nariz – es el trabajo más importante

- No te creo. Pero te lo haré pagar cuando te lleve de cacería.

Mientras el pastel se hornea, pongo a todos mis ayudantes a mezclar colores para el glaseado. No puedo evitar acercarme a Katniss para hacerle notar la cercanía de nuestros amigos

- Creo que le hemos conseguido una novia a Haymitch – le digo discretamente

- Hemos cumplido nuestra promesa – responde y los dos observamos como nuestro mentor intenta embarrar de glaseado el rostro de Johanna.

Nuevamente estamos todos reunidos en el Palacio de Gobierno, en el balcón escuchando el discurso con el que la presidenta Paylor da por concluidas las celebraciones. Katniss afianza con fuerza mi mano entre las suyas y por un momento me doy cuenta que no es por el miedo a que tenga un episodio sino por sus propios temores. Le sonrío constantemente para infundirle tranquilidad.

Paylor termina su discurso invitando a Katniss y a mí a decir unas palabras. Los dos nos sorprendemos pues no estaba preparado. Maldigo a Plutarch en mi mente y me acerco al micrófono para evitar que sea Katniss quien tenga que hablar.

La multitud deja de vitorear en cuanto me acerco al micrófono percatándome del deseo que tienen por escucharme hablar. Respiro profundamente calmando mi mente y comienzo a hablar sobre lo difícil que es vivir una guerra. Sobre lo difícil que es, para todos los ciudadanos de Panem, enfrentarnos a una nueva forma de vida, a cambiar de pensamiento y de percepción.

- Antes, consideraban que ser un tributo era un honor – digo en algún momento del discurso – ahora saben que para nosotros era la desgracia más grande que podía suceder, no solo al tributo, sino a su familia. Antes tenían miedo a pensar diferente porque podían ser convertidos en Avox, ahora saben que el no poder hablar no impide que los Avox sigan siendo personas con sentimientos y deseos.

La multitud me escucha en silencio y prefiero no pensar demasiado, mi discurso ha durado suficiente para que no sea necesario que Katniss hable, así que comienzo a dar conclusión a mi discurso.

- No tengamos miedo a nuestro futuro, cualquier cosa que venga será mejor a lo que antes teníamos, se los aseguro. Pongamos esperanza en el porvenir y luchemos diariamente por ser felices.

La aclamación es abrumadora, la multitud ensordecedora nos deja de manifiesto la necesidad de consuelo y esperanza en el porvenir de Panem. Paylor se acerca levantándome el brazo a manera de triunfo y el vitoreo se vuelven más fuertes aún. Saludo y sonrío agradeciendo a la gente. Varios minutos pasan antes de que la presidenta pueda volver a hablar y lo hace para invitar a Katniss a decir algo más.

Katniss asiente acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla; aprovecho para mirarla a los ojos e infundirle valor. Ella me sonríe antes de llegar al micrófono. La multitud calla para escuchar.

- Gracias a todos por permitirme ser su Sinsajo – comienza a decir con seguridad – fue un honor ser el símbolo de la rebelión que permitió la libertad de todas las personas de Panem. Ahora, es tiempo de dar paso a la esperanza – dice señalándome por un momento – la esperanza que un diente de león nos puede brindar en cualquier momento, la esperanza que Peeta representa para mi, la esperanza de una vida mejor.

No estoy muy seguro de que la gente entienda lo del diente de león, pero para mí significa todo. Ese diente que ella dice que le recordaba la esperanza que le di al arrojarle esos panes hace tantos años, para mí representa la fuerza de la esperanza. La esperanza que siempre tuve de poder un día hablar con Katniss, la esperanza de salvarla de morir durante los juegos, la esperanza de que alguna vez Katniss me amara como yo la amo. Ahora sé que la esperanza no se debe perder nunca.

La multitud guarda unos segundos de silencio absorbiendo las palabras pronunciadas por Katniss para luego prorrumpir en un fuerte aplauso y gritos de alegría. Me uno a Katniss cerca del micrófono y Paylor del otro lado invitando a los demás presentes a acercarse y formar un frente unido. Todos nos tomamos de la mano, Haymitch está a mi lado y nos reímos al vernos

- Esa chica… – me dice casi a grito para que le escuche en medio del ruido de la multitud – siempre ha sido buena para hablar cuando lo hace desde el corazón.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, hola! Ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes, dejandoles este capítulo y nuevamente, permitiendome hablar un poco sobre Haymitch. **

**Este capítulo es pequeño así que un rato más les dejo también el capítulo 22. Agradezco enormemente sus reviews, no dejen de escribir por favor!**

**Capítulo 21**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Por fin han terminado los eventos y podemos regresar al Distrito 12. Aún en contra de mis pronósticos, el viaje ha sido productivo: para Peeta ha sido una gran terapia, pues trabajo con Johanna sus recuerdos en las celdas del Capitolio, para Haymitch y Johanna ha sido un reencuentro muy interesante, los dos se han dado la oportunidad de tener una vida. Para mí, ha sido una despedida, puedo dejar de ser el símbolo que la gente necesita, el Sinsajo ha dejado de tener validez, ahora solo será un recuerdo de una guerra pasada. Ahora puedo dedicarme a mi vida, a reconstruir mi vida y para eso tengo que terminar de superar mis traumas. El único que me falta: mi madre.

La ceremonia de matrimonio entre Pollux y Merghette es bellísima. No son muchos los invitados, pero todos los presentes están ahí por amor a la pareja. La fiesta posterior se realiza en un hermoso jardín a orilla del rio. Haymitch y Johanna están en la misma mesa que nosotros, junto con Plutarch, Paylor y Cressida. La felicidad de la pareja inunda a todos alrededor y solo hablamos de cosas alegres y felices. Antes me molestaba escuchar a la gente del Capitolio hablar sobre fiestas y superficialidades, ahora, cuando ya se tiene tiempo para disfrutar, me alegra tenerlos cerca. Nos enseñan a disfrutar de la vida, algo que antes ningún ciudadano de cualquier distrito podía darse el lujo.

Observar a Haymitch y Johanna es muy divertido. Plutarch es el más sorprendido y se les queda mirando fijamente tratando de entender la relación que hay entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos ha cambiado, siguen con sus caracteres agrios y sínicos, por lo que se la viven peleando, sin llegar a nada. Es como ver a Effie y Haymitch pero con una pequeña diferencia: entre Haymitch y Johanna hay complicidad. Una complicidad lograda por tantos años de sufrimiento silencioso, de deseo de aniquilar el poder de Snow.

Cuando le comentó a mi Peeta mi observación, responde con su bella sonrisa de condesendencia

- Yo más bien creo que la diferencia es que entre ellos hay cariño

Le doy la razón cuando los tenemos a nuestro lado bailando. Ver a Johanna en brazos de mi mentor, dejándose llevar por la suave música, me hace darme cuenta que puede que entre ellos haya amor. Me observo a mí con Peeta, en sus brazos, dejándome guiar por su cuerpo, sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su cercanía… luego me imagino a Johanna sintiendo lo mismo que yo pero por Haymitch y no puedo sonreír con la disparatada imagen.

Los busco en la pista de baile y los observo detenidamente. Cuando bailo con Peeta, hablamos tranquilamente y nunca podemos discutir estando así de cerca. En cambio ellos…

- Ni bailando pueden dejar de discutir – le apunto a Peeta quien los mira divertido

- Es su manera de hablar

No dejo de mirarlos y me percato que en algún momento han dejado de discutir y Johanna reposa su cabeza en el hombro de mi mentor.

- Impresionante – comento ante la imagen

- Te lo dije – ríe Peeta dando un jalón a mi cuerpo para afianzarme aún más cerca de él.

Decido dejar que Johanna y Haymitch solucionen su vida y me concentro en baila con Peeta. Juntos nos divertimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

- Esto es lo que se llama una vida tranquila – le comento mientras bailamos

- Me gusta – responde con su alegre sonrisa

- A mí también – miro a mi alrededor y no puedo evitar pensar que así nos hubiéramos visto durante nuestra boda pactada por Snow.

- ¿Qué piensas? – me pregunta Peeta, creo que se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor

- ¿Tú crees que así hubiera sido nuestra boda?

- Supongo – responde mirando alrededor

- La diferencia hubiera sido el amor en el ambiente… – digo recordando como imaginaba esa boda falsa e impuesta, en una época en la que no estaba segura de mis sentimientos por Peeta, donde la coacción hubiera sido más fuerte que los sentimientos que podría haber habido entre nosotros.

- El único amor que hubiera habido en esa boda, hubiera sido el mío – dice con tristeza

No puedo evitar sentirme mal y sin pensar respondo a su comentario. Es cierto que en ese momento yo no sabía que sentía por él o por Gale, solo sentía un gran odio por Snow, por todo lo que nos estaba obligando a hacer.

- Ahora nuestra boda estará llena de amor

No soy consciente de mis palabras hasta que noto que Peeta ha dejado de bailar y me mira atónito.

- Peeta – susurro – ¿estás bien?

- K… Katniss… – tartamudea

- ¡Que! – exclamo mientras le muevo para comenzar a bailar – ¡Oh! – vuelvo a exclamar percatándome de mis palabras – "ahora", "nuestra boda" – digo sin saber que mas decir

Peeta también se percata de que no he sido consiente de mis palabras

- No hay problema – dice Peeta volviendo a bailar pero sin poder mirarme a los ojos

No me gusta verlo así, triste… es cierto que lo amo, pero no había pensado en la posibilidad de casarnos… aunque lo amo…

- Peeta – le digo tratando de recuperar su atención

- Tranquila Katniss, estoy bien – me dice aún sin mirarme

- Tengo que hacer un viaje antes de llegar a casa

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿A dónde? – pregunta mirándome con sorpresa

- Quiero ir al Distrito 4 a ver a mi madre

- Está bien – me dice mientras la música termina y caminamos de regreso a nuestra mesa

- Quiero que me acompañes – le digo sin ofrecer oportunidad a una negativa


	22. Chapter 22

**Lo prometido, ya que el pasado capítulo fue corto, aquí les dejo este que también es un poco corto, Sorry! Saludos!**

**Capítulo 22**

**POV Haymitch Abernathy**

- ¡Estúpidos amantes trágicos! – exclamo cerrando de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación en la mansión de Plutarch Heavensbee – ni siquiera lo hicieron con la intención – continuo diciendo mientras me bebo el resto de una botella que tengo en el escritorio – no puedo creer que lo hayan conseguido… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No! – grito arrojando la botella contra la pared.

Me bebo una nueva botella tirado en el sillón frente a la ventana durante un par de horas. No me doy cuenta que ya es media tarde hasta que alguien toca a mi puerta. No hago caso, pero escucho como se abre la puerta.

- ¡Haymitch! – me dice Johanna acercándose a donde estoy – no te has bañado – puntualiza, no pregunta

- No – respondo secamente y me acercó la botella a la boca, Johanna me la quita con un rápido movimiento

- ¡Pues hazlo! – me grita alejándose un poco con la botella en la mano

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le grito furioso

- Tenemos que salir.

- Lo pensé mejor – le digo secamente – no pienso ir

- No es pregunta – establece dejando la botella de licor en el extremo de la habitación. Camino hacia donde la dejó pero me intercepta – ¡Anda, a la regadera! – me empuja hasta el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta tras de mí – ¡Ni intentes salir que voy a estar aquí! – me grita desde el otro lado de la puerta

Me doy por vencido y me meto a bañar.

- Estúpidos amantes trágicos – exclamo a cada momento de mi baño.

Johanna lleva varios días viviendo con nosotros a causa de los episodios de Peeta, así que he tenido que convivir con ella en todo momento, sobre todo porque Katniss ha descubierto unos celos enfermizos con respecto a Johanna. Así que soy, nuevamente la "niñera" estrella de este par de niños tontos que juegan a ser adultos. Tengo que convivir con Johanna para que Peeta pueda estar tranquilo y Katniss no sufra de celos absurdos.

Aunque tengo que decir que si tuviera la oportunidad de escoger a quien soportar, escogería a Johanna. De los vencedores que quedamos vivos es mi favorita. Es una mujer fuerte, inteligente y sagaz. Siempre la he admirado, no solo por cómo ganó sus Juegos, haciéndose pasar por una enclenque debilucha; sino también por lo buena mentor que siempre supo ser, por la manera en que sobrevive a lo que Snow le hizo. Tuvo mucha fuerza de voluntad para no convertirse en un juguete de Snow, como pasó con Finnick, pero le costó caro: perdió a toda su familia por esta razón. Aún así, no perdió su fortaleza y siguió luchando contra toda imposición del Capitolio.

Fue la primera en ofrecerse a cuidar de Katniss y Peeta en el Vasallaje, cuando comenzábamos a preparar el inicio de la rebelión; todo con tal de destruir al Capitolio. Ahora que lo hicimos, me preguntaba como llevaría Johanna su vida, por instrucciones del Doctor Aurelius vive en el Distrito 4, donde el agua se volvió una terapia fundamental. Parece que Annie Cresta y su hijo fueron también, una gran terapia. Ahora creo que considera a Peeta su nueva terapia.

- ¡Sal ya, Haymitch! – me grita golpeando la puerta del baño

- ¡Calla, Johanna! – grito a manera de respuesta y cierro las llaves del agua, tomo un toalla y me seco el cuerpo saliendo del cuarto de baño – no tengo idea de cuál es tu prisa…

- No quiero que te arrepientas – me dice y observo un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas

- ¿Estás sonrojada? – pregunto divertido pues me doy cuenta que mi desnudez la ha puesto así – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Johanna Mason está sonrojada! La mujer que se desnudo después del desfile del Vasallaje…

- ¡Cállate! – me grita golpeándome en el estómago. Me doblo tratando de recuperar un poco del aire que me sacó de un solo golpe – Vístete y vámonos

Me visto rápidamente con la ropa que Johanna me ha dejado en la cama, me paso la mano por el pelo y salgo detrás de ella.

Asistimos a la boda de Pollux y su novia. Los eventos de celebración han terminado y pronto estaré de regreso en el Distrito 12. Johanna está a mi lado durante la boda y cuando me toma de la mano me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. Johanna también está contenta con esta relación, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando me tenga que ir a casa y ella regrese al 4? ¿Podremos tener algún tipo de relación?

- ¡Estúpidos amantes trágicos! – susurro para mi mientras los veo bailar muy enamorados en el centro de la pista

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta Johanna

- Nada – respondo secamente pero su mirada me fulmina solicitando una verdadera respuesta. Si me niego será peor – ¿piensas regresar al distrito 4? – le suelto sin más explicación

- Tengo que pasar por mis cosas – responde secamente y vuelve su mirada hacia la pista de baile.

Noto como una leve sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y clavo mi mirada en su espalda. Una bella espalda, una bella mujer que no comprendo cómo pudo enamorarse de mí, de un hombre casi 20 años mayor que ella.

Johanna me jala del brazo cuando pido un vaso nuevo de licor. Caminamos por los jardines del lugar sin decir nada. La tranquilidad que siento a su lado es algo que extrañaba y que pensaba no viviría nunca. Desde que Snow mató a mi familia y a mi chica, me prometí no sentir nada por nadie, no permitirme tener un sentimiento de cariño hacia nadie, para así evitar hacerlo sufrir y sufrir yo. Me refugié en el alcohol con la intención de olvidarme del mundo para que el mundo se olvidara de mí. Pero ahora ahí está, frente a mí, Johanna Mason, una mujer que conozco desde hace diez años, me mira y me derrite mi escudo. Una sola mirada de Johanna acaba con 25 años de "muerte en vida".

- Estúpidos amantes trágicos – exclamo mientras me pierdo en la mirada de Johanna

- Estúpidos – responde con una sonrisa acercándose a mí, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa.

- Johanna – exclamo al terminar una serie de apasionados besos

- ¡Qué! – exclama furiosa pero sin soltarme – no me digas que te preocupa la edad

Me sorprende su pregunta, pues es justamente lo que me preocupa

- A mí no – responde al notar que mi silencio es una afirmación a sus palabras – me gustas, Haymitch Abernathy

Seguimos besándonos como si fuéramos adolescentes, bueno, ella lo es, pero aún así, nos besamos como si hace años no lo hiciéramos, bueno, creo que ninguno de los dos había besado desde hace mucho. Los dos compartíamos el sentimiento de no tener ningún tipo de relación con el mundo y ahora, por fin, nos estamos dando una nueva oportunidad.

- ¿Abernathy? – pregunta una voz profunda que nos interrumpe

Me separo de Johanna y pongo mi mirada de furia hacia la persona que osa interrumpirnos, pero mi mundo se derrumba cuando me encuentro con una pareja madura.

Este es un cruel juego del destino, es Snow desde el más allá fastidiándome nuevamente. El antiguo alcalde del Distrito 12 y su esposa, están frente a mí. Los papás de mi chica. La chica que Snow aniquiló solo para castigarme.

- Señores Chumulsky – exclamo como adolescente

- Haymitch – dice la señora y noto tristeza en su mirada

- Te hemos visto en la televisión – dice el señor

- No he podido evitarlo, llevo más de 25 años saliendo en televisión por culpa de los malditos Juegos del Hambre – digo y sin dejarlos continuar exclamo – lo siento…

- No ha de ver sido una vida feliz – dice el señor y observo una combinación de tristeza y alegría en su voz.

- No lo ha sido – respondo entendiendo que para él, haberme visto en los Juegos y ver mi miserable vida, pudo ser un consuelo por la muerte de su hija. – He tenido la vida que me merezco – digo sin pensar mucho en lo que estoy diciendo, pero lo digo, porque quiero sacarme de mi pecho todo el sufrimiento que he tenido desde hace tanto tiempo.

- No digas eso – dice la señora – nadie se merece lo que los vencedores han tenido que soportar – dice y mira a Johanna – tu eres Johanna Mason ¿cierto?

- Sí – responde ella y me toma de la mano

- Señores Chumulsky – digo respirando profundamente – siento mucho que su hija tuviera que pagar por mis equivocaciones

- Nosotros también lo sentimos… – exclama el señor

- Nos costó mucho tiempo asimilar lo que había pasado, pero ahora tenemos claro que todo sucede por algo… – dice la señora mientras se acerca al cuerpo de su marido quien la rodea con un brazo

- Gracias a ti, esos dos jovencitos dieron inicio a la rebelión que este país tanto necesitaba – concluye el señor con un dejo de orgullo

La pareja camina alejándose de nosotros, cuando pasan a mi lado, el señor me da una palmada en el hombro.

- Todo sucede por algo – me dice Johanna secando con su mano, la primera lágrima que derramo en años

- Gracias – digo besando nuevamente a la mujer que amo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, hola! dejo de lado a Haymitch (no lo pude evitar, tenía que hacer un POV de él) retomo las visiones de Katniss y Peeta. aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y les agradezco mucho su apoyo, su lectura y sus reviews! Gracias, gracias, gracias! nos leemos mañana!**

**Capítulo 23**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Todos dejamos el Capitolio felices de hacerlo. Annie Cresta, Johanna y Haymitch van con nosotros en el tren pues visitaremos el Distrito 4 antes de regresar a casa.

Por un momento pensé que Haymitch se negaría a hacer el viaje, pero Peeta tenía razón cuando me dijo que lo haría con gusto. Creo que su relación con Johanna va viento en popa.

Al principio temí que el viaje le generara alguna crisis a Peeta, pero creo que el pequeño Finnick es la mejor medicina para él. Verlo jugar, entretenerlo, darle de comer y dormirlo es algo mágico que nunca había visto. Peeta sabe ser un padre de manera innata y creo que yo soy todo lo contrario, o por lo menos tengo el temor de serlo; tanto así que Annie se dedica a convencerme que es algo maravilloso y hasta Johanna busca convencerme de que es algo que ahora, sin Snow, podemos permitirnos sin ningún problema. Prefiero no pensar mucho en eso y dejar que el tiempo o Peeta me convenza.

El Distrito 4 es uno de mis distritos favoritos, el mar y el calor son fascinantes y toda la gente que conozco me parece feliz y pacífica. Llegamos a la estación de tren donde la mamá de Annie Cresta nos recibe con los brazos abiertos, un coche rentado nos lleva hasta su casa en lo que era la Aldea de los Vencedores. Me sorprendo al ver que también el Distrito 4 ha sufrido modificaciones, las vallas que limitan el terreno ya no existen y solo quedan como adorno algunas columnas de vigilancia que ahora se usa para comunicaciones. El palacio de Justicia sigue funcionando como la oficina del alcalde y su equipo de trabajo, la plaza central está llena de gente que conversa y platica en las bancas debajo de las palmeras.

La Aldea de los Vencedores está en un lugar privilegiado, no muy lejos de la plaza central pero a la orilla del mar para que cada casa tenga acceso a ésta. La casa de Annie está al lado de la de Finnick la cual ahora ocupan sus familiares. Johanna vive en la que era la casa de Mags, la mentora de Finnick.

En cuanto llegamos a casa de Annie le marco por teléfono a mi madre al hospital donde está trabajando. Es un hospital de rehabilitación que se creó después de la rebelión, donde la mayoría de los heridos que requieren tratamiento físico y psicológico fueron enviados, aludiendo que el mar es tranquilizante y vigorizante.

Mi madre me responde después de un rato de espera y se alegra mucho al escucharme. Me cuenta que me vio por televisión durante los eventos de celebración y se sorprende cuando le digo que estoy en el Distrito.

- Espero que te quedes conmigo en la casa – me dice con ilusión en la voz

- Me encantaría

- ¿Peeta vino contigo? – me pregunta y por un momento ninguna de las dos sabe que responder.

Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con mi madre a solas, pero no me imagino alejarme de Peeta y no dormir a su lado.

- Puede quedarse con nosotras también – dice y le prometo decirle a Peeta al respecto.

Poco tiempo después tomo un vehículo que me lleva a casa de mi madre, mientras Peeta decide quedarse con Johanna y Haymitch. Durante el camino me siento sumamente nerviosa, más que durante mi estancia en el Capitolio, voy a ver a mi madre a quien no he visto desde la muerte de Prim y no sé como reaccionaré ante ella.

La casa de mi madre no es tan grande como las de la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero si es mucho más grande que nuestra casa de la Veta. Esta bellamente pintada y llena de flores en las ventanas. Mi madre está de pie frente a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que me da confianza.

- Katniss – me dice abrazándome. Respondo de igual manera alegrándome de estar nuevamente en sus brazos.

Pocas veces nos abrazábamos y las últimas veces eran por motivos tristes. Ahora es diferente, nos vemos con alegría y no puedo evitar darme cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado mi madre. Aunque sigue siendo joven, el dolor vivido durante su vida le hacen parecer mayor, tiene varias arrugas en el rostro, que se combinan con la alegría que denotan sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto cuando estamos sentadas en la sala con tazas de té en la mano

- Bien – responde tranquilamente – mi trabajo es fascinante, lo que me mantiene ocupada. Y ¿tú?

Me cuesta trabajo abrirme y conversar con ella, pues llevo muchos años sin hacerlo. Aún incluso, en el Distrito 13, la dejaba de lado y no le contaba nada de mi vida. Durante este tiempo, cuando me hablaba por teléfono, nos limitábamos a saber nuestro estado de salud sin nada más. Tardo en animarme a conversar, pero mientras paso las horas en su compañía, comienzo a contarle sobre mi vida.

Terminamos nuestro té, subo a darme una ducha y luego le ayuda a preparar una deliciosa cena, que comemos en medio de una alegre conversación. Subo a dormir cuando nuestra plática nos hace recordar los momentos dolorosos de la perdida de Prim.

Lloro toda la noche deseando tener a Peeta a mi lado para que me consuele por la pérdida de mi hermana. Por un momento se me ocurre marcarle por teléfono y pedirle que venga a casa de mi madre, pero me resisto y me acurruco entre las sabanas esperando que el llanto me venza.

Mi madre entra en la habitación a media noche mientras continuo llorando. En silencio se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza consolándome y llorando conmigo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Podre superarlo? – le digo en medio de mi llanto

- Aprenderemos a vivir con este dolor – me responde y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que mi madre ha sufrido.

Perdió a mi padre, al hombre por el que dejó a su familia y las comodidades que tenía, luego, me tuvo que ver en los Juegos pensando que en cualquier momento moriría. Cuando creyó que todo resultaría bien, la rebelión comenzó poniéndome nuevamente en peligro, pero no fui yo quien murió fue Prim. La niña por quien vivíamos. Era Prim la razón por la que yo aprendí a sobrevivir después de la muerte de mi padre; es la razón por la que mi madre salió de su depresión y volvió a sonreír.

- Siento mucho no ser una buena hija – le digo con sinceridad

- Siento mucho no ser la madre que debería ser – responde y las dos nos quedamos dormidas

Annie Cresta nos invita a todos a pasar el día en la playa. Mi madre me acompaña y pasamos todos un día como nunca antes había vivido. Sin preocupaciones, sin necesidades que atender, sin miedo y rodeada de la gente que me importa.

Estoy sentada debajo de una palmera, alejada de los demás, buscando disfrutar de todo lo que me rodea. Johanna y Haymitch están nadando, bueno, lo intentan. Johanna hace natación como parte de su terapia y ahora le está enseñando a Haymitch a nadar. La mamá de Annie Cresta está con ella preparando unos bocadillos y Peeta está feliz jugando con el pequeño Finnick a hacer castillos de arena.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – me dice mi madre sentándose a mi lado, se queda en silencio por largos minutos – te he estado observando

- ¿y? – pregunto intrigada – has visto que sigo siendo completamente disfuncional

- Creo que has mejorado – me dice con una sonrisa – y creo que es gracias a Peeta

- Lo amo – digo sin voltearla a ver y sin dar mayores explicaciones

- Lo sé – me responde – ¿te piensas casar?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – grito sorprendida con la pregunta, como si volvieran a decirme que tengo que volver a luchar. Mi madre se sorprende con mi reacción y comienza a reír

- Es lo normal entre dos personas que se aman…

- Pero…

- ¿No has estado en el Capitolio diciendo que este nuevo Panem nos da la libertad de vivir tranquilos y felices?

- Pero…

- Desde hace mucho he visto como Peeta te ama y ahora que sabes que le correspondes, no entiendo porque no deberían casarse

- Antes te negabas rotundamente – le digo recordando cuando en la estación del tren, de regreso de mis primeros juegos, dijo que yo era muy joven para casarme

- Lo hice porque sabía que no estabas convencida de tus sentimientos, pero ahora lo estas…

- Lo estoy – aseguro – pero…

- No tengas miedo Katniss, amar a alguien es lo mejor del mundo

- Lo amo mamá, y vivimos juntos, no entiendo porque tendríamos que casarnos.

- Lo sé, pero creo que sería un bello acto de tu parte oficializar su relación. Sería una forma de demostrarle que lo amas…

- Y luego de tener hijos… - digo sacando de mi mente, lo que tanto miedo me da

- Vendrán si tú lo quieres, si así lo deseas. Pero no creo que Peeta te quiera solo para eso

- Velo – le digo señalando hacia donde él está jugando con Finnick

- Será un gran padre – responde – si así lo deseas, pero… tienes que aceptar lo inevitable, Peeta y tú no pueden estar separados.

Una tarde llaman a mi madre para una emergencia en el hospital, así que la acompaño y doy una serie de vueltas por los pasillos esperándola. Me sorprendo mucho al ver a Haymitch afuera de un consultorio.

- ¡Haymitch! – exclamo acerándome a saludar – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Acompaño a Peeta – responde y siento como mi corazón se paraliza, dejo de respirar y supongo que mi rostro palidece, porque mi mentor suelta una sonora carcajada – Tranquila preciosa, está bien.

Haymitch me explica que uno de los médicos que lo atendió después de nuestros primeros juegos, le reconoció en la calle y le pidió que viniera a verlo para revisar su prótesis.

- Seguramente se la cambiarán – me dice – la que trae fue hecha en el Distrito 13

- No lo sabía – comento cayendo en la cuenta de lo poco que me preocupa ese asunto.

Me quedo esperando junto con Haymitch a que Peeta salga del consultorio.

- ¡Katniss! – exclama sorprendido al verme ahí

Me abrazo a él con fuerza sin querer separarme

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupado por mi reacción, seguramente notando las lágrimas que no sé porqué, derramo – ¿Qué sucede?

Haymitch tiene que hablar, pues yo no puedo; le cuenta que estaba acompañando a mi madre y que me encontré con él.

- Estoy bien – me dice tomando mi barbilla con su mano para mirarme a los ojos – ¿verdad, doctor?

- Así es, joven Mellark – responde el doctor sorprendido y continua diciéndome a mí – le hice unas revisiones rutinarias y creemos que lo mejor es realizarle una nueva prótesis

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin despegarme de Peeta

- La prótesis que tiene no es de la mejor tecnología que existe, Peeta no tiene ningún impedimento para usar lo mejor. Podemos hacerle una prótesis más cómoda y ligera

Nos despedimos del doctor después de tranquilizarme, caminamos por los jardines del hospital y Haymtich se pierde sin darnos cuenta. No decimos nada, solo disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía.

- Te extraño – digo en algún momento

- Katnisss – me dice con su bella sonrisa – nos vemos a diario

- En las noches…

- Te entiendo – responde y me doy cuenta que por lo menos yo tengo a mi madre para consolarme, pero él está solo. Es, hasta ese momento, que noto las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos

- No has dormido – le digo pasando mis dedos por debajo de ojos azules

- Estoy bien Katniss…

- Lo siento mucho Peeta – escondo mi rostro en su pecho y quiero comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

- He vuelto a pintar – me dice con su bella sonrisa

- Has tenido pesadillas – digo sabiendo que es la razón por la que está volviendo a pintar, porque las pesadillas lo atormentan y buscan en pintura una salida – lo siento mucho – le digo sintiéndome egoísta por pasar tantos días separados, solo porque quiero mejorar mi relación con mi madre – deberíamos volver al 12…

- Me encantaría – responde Peeta – pero tengo que esperar a que tengan lista mi prótesis

Decido hacer algo por él, así que nos vamos a buscar a mi madre para decirle que estaré con Peeta y que llegaré tarde a casa. Dejamos el hospital y caminamos por el Distrito viendo a la gente caminar tranquilamente, sin problemas y felices. Llegamos a la playa donde el atardecer nos recibe en su esplendor

- Naranja – dice Peeta en el momento en que siento como su mano aprieta la mía

- Peeta… – digo preocupada

- Es mi color favorito ¿real o no real? – pregunta dejándose abrazar por mi

- Lo es – respondo susurrando a su oído – este es tú color favorito, el naranja de un bello atardecer…

- El tuyo es el verde – me dice más tranquilo sentándonos a la orilla del mar, dejando que las olas mojen en cada ola, nuestros pies desnudos

- Ya no – respondo un poco apenada – ahora es el azul

- ¿Cómo el mar?

- Similar – digo mirándolo a los ojos – es más bien el azul intenso de tu mirada

- ¡Katniss! – dice mirándome y se acerca lentamente sin dejarme de mirar.

Cada vez más cerca nuestras bocas se encuentran luchando tibiamente, mordiéndose dulcemente, permitiendo a nuestras lenguas jugar, mientras nuestras manos se mueven a través de nuestros cuerpos, sintiéndonos, saboreándonos con todos nuestros sentidos. Nos besamos hasta ahogarnos en un breve absorber simultaneo del aliento y esa instantánea muerte es bella, es la más bella que he sentido de las muchas que hemos experimentado. Sus manos me recorren quitando todo obstáculo que encuentran en su camino hasta dejarme completamente desnuda, entre sus brazos, pegada a su cálido cuerpo al que también he recorrido con mis manos. Me recuesta en la arena y siento sus labios recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. El estremecimiento que siento es la más dulce sensación que experimento a su lado hasta que me hace llegar a la cúspide de la felicidad. Descansa su cuerpo en el mío y le abrazo buscando agradecer su amor. Con mi mano despejo su rostro de los rubios cabellos que le inundan, acaricio su rostro y su pelo invitándolo a dormir tranquilamente en mis brazos.

Le dejo dormido, cubierto con nuestra ropa escuchando mi corazón y feliz de poderle brindar unas horas de placido sueño que le he quitado con nuestra decisión de dormir separados.

- Katniss – despierta a media noche – ¿Qué hora es?

No permito que se aleje de mi cuerpo diciéndole que no hay problema que mi madre sabe que llegaré tarde

- Pero…

- Necesitas dormir – le digo para convencerlo

- Gracias, pequeña – me dice con infinito agradecimiento volviendo a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Pasamos nuestro último día en el Distrito 4, en la playa. Annie y su madre, nos han organizado otro día lleno de actividades. Haymitch presume sus nuevas habilidades como nadador mientras Johanna y yo nos burlamos de él desde la orilla.

- Pues si tan buenas, ¡demuéstrenlo! – nos grita Haymitch

Las dos nos miramos un segundo, nos quitamos la ropa dejando el traje de baño (una de las nuevas adquisiciones de los distritos libres) y nos metemos al agua como nadadoras expertas. En pocos momentos estamos rodeando a Haymitch haciendo brazadas, sumergiéndonos a su alrededor como lo vi hacerlo a Finnick durante el Vasallaje.

- Te das cuenta – dice Johanna – esto es nadar

- Estúpidas – nos responde arrojándonos agua en el rostro

- Te faltan un par de Juegos del Hambre para adquirir nuestra destreza

- O unos cuantos meses de terapia post Capitolio – dice Johanna quien ha adquirido destreza con las terapias que toma después de no poder siquiera bañarse.

Regreso a la orilla para invitar a Peeta a nadar.

- No lo sé Katniss – me dice temeroso

- Vamos, es como nadar en el lago – le digo recordando nuestra visita al lago del 12.

- Es mi pierna nueva – responde

- Seguramente no pasará nada – le digo sabiendo que si las anteriores no sufrieron daños en el agua, menos una nueva.

Peeta permanece cerca de mí y junto a Johanna y Haymitch disfrutamos del mar.

- Lo único malo de vivir en el 12 será tenerte de vecina – me dice Johanna arrojándome agua al rostro

- Para mí será aún peor – respondo – tener a Haymitch de vecino ya era de por si molesto, ahora contigo ¡no sé si lo soportaré!

- No te preocupes Johanna – interrumpe mi mentor mirándome con su sonrisa sarcástica y luego mirando a Johanna – si te hartas de Katniss, puedes recurrir a Peeta, se llevan tan bien ustedes dos…

Los celos nuevamente me inundan imaginando a Johanna riendo al lado de Peeta mientras caminan por la plaza del distrito 12, Haymitch lo ha logrado, me ha hecho enfurecer. Mi mentor y Johanna ríen a carcajada mientras ella se acerca a Peeta y comienza a bajarse el tirante del traje de baño.

- ¡Claro! – exclama ella divertida – entre Peeta y yo siempre ha habido una gran conexión ¿Recuerdas cuando me platicabas sobre tus pinturas, en el elevador del Centro de Entrenamiento?

- ¡Johanna! – exclamo furiosa tomando a Peeta por un hombro para que se aleje de ella

Peeta me abraza y noto una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, lo que me hace enfurecer aún más

- Tranquila Katniss – me dice dándome un besito en la nariz

- Pero… – respondo furiosa pero sin saber que más decir

- Nada, ni el Capitolio, puede impedir que te ame con todo mi ser


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola, hola! aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews. **

**Soy una fanatica de la lectura y siento horrible que me dejen por meses con la intriga, por eso es que actualizo esta historia diariamente. Les digo esto porque estoy llegando al final de mi inspiración, no me inspiro para escribir sobre los hijos de Peeta y Katniss,! es horrible, porque tengo las ideas en la cabeza pero no las he podido plasmar... por lo que estoy pensando terminar la historia antes del primer embarazo de Katniss, aunque si ustedes quieren y me dan unos días de inspiración, continuo la historia con la llegada de los niños. ustedes me dicen, si me aguantan actualizar una vez por semana, continuo con los bebes. **

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo, saluditos!**

**Capítulo 24**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

El viaje al Distrito 4 me hizo sentir que esta nueva vida vale la pena. Ahora sé lo que es tener tranquilidad y días de completo descanso. Lo único malo fue dormir lejos de Katniss, pero ella necesitaba tiempo con su madre y estando yo con ella hubiera complicado la situación. Solo ellas estando a solas podrían encontrar su dinámica de convivencia y por lo visto lo lograron; varias veces las observé platicando y hasta riendo y abrazándose. Me da gusto, la señora Everdeen es la única familia que nos queda a los dos.

Haymitch también aprendió a darse la oportunidad de una vida diferente y su relación con Johanna va de maravilla. Los dos se acoplan perfectamente y hasta sus caracteres han mejorado. Se encuentran alegres y optimistas sin dejar atrás su sarcasmo característico. Creo que nuestro mentor no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor, no solo para él, sino para mí y Katniss, los dos tenemos una conexión muy especial con ella: yo durante nuestro cautiverio en el Capitolio y Katniss durante su estancia en el Distrito 13.

Mis episodios han disminuido considerablemente desde que comenzamos el viaje de regreso; solo pequeñas imágenes aparecen en mi mente en ciertos momentos, los cuales logro controlar rápidamente haciéndolos casi imperceptibles a los demás. Mis noches lejos de Katniss han sido lo difícil. Las pesadillas aparecen y he tenido que refugiarme en un libro de dibujo que llevo siempre conmigo. Así que volver a dormir a su lado durante el viaje en tren, me da el descanso que necesito recuperar.

Por algunos comentarios que la señora Everdeen me hizo, puedo pensar que ha hablando con Katniss sobre nuestra relación y hasta de boda puedo pensar que han discutido. No quiero pensar en ello, no quiero presionar a Katniss para casarnos. Aunque durante la boda de Pollux comentó algo al respecto, estoy seguro que lo hizo sin intención. Katniss nunca ha querido casarse, no quiere tener hijos y yo no pienso presionarla. Me ama, estoy seguro, pero… hay algo que me inquieta. Dice que me extraña por las noches, pero también tengo claro que puede dormir sin mí a su lado… tengo miedo de que a nuestro regreso decida dejar mi casa para vivir en la de ella.

Temo que la presión que pudo tener por parte de su madre, la aleje de mí. Las semanas que dormimos separados en el 4, los comentarios de su madre, sobre una posible boda, y mi falta de episodios, me hacen temer que Katniss se aleje de mí. Sé que me ama, pero podría pedirme que seamos novios, que cada quien viva en su casa y nos demos un poco más de espacio.

Llegamos al Distrito 12 al atardecer y encimamos todas nuestras maletas dentro de un pequeño vehículo que nos lleva a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Johanna se despide de nosotros y junto con nuestro mentor desaparecen dentro su casa. Katniss y yo nos quedamos parados en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que escuchamos los gritos de Johanna. Reímos a carcajada imaginando la sorpresa de Johanna al entrar en el horrible hogar de Haymitch. Escuchamos algunas cosas estrellarse y moverse de lugar, asegurándonos la temible discusión que se está llevando a cabo ahí dentro.

- Espero que Haymitch sobreviva – me dice Katniss riendo antes de encaminarse hacia mi casa.

Me he quedado parado con el pretexto de la discusión de Johanna y Haymitch, pero en realidad lo hice con la idea de darle libertad a Katniss de elegir hacia donde ir: su casa o la mía. Me lleno de alegría al verla subir los escalones de mi pórtico.

- ¿Vamos? – me dice sin más al verme inmóvil – ¿o prefieres ir a ver cómo están esos dos?

- Mañana – contesto y subo corriendo los escalones de mi casa feliz de tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado, y con un inmenso deseo de hacerla mía, nuevamente.

Las semanas pasan en una tranquilidad difícil de entender. Para todos es nueva esta forma de vida y comenzar a tener una rutina sin estrés es algo que nos cuesta trabajo. La vida de Haymitch cambia radicalmente al lado de Johanna, su casa recobra el esplendor que seguramente tuvo antes de ser ocupada por nuestro mentor, aunque de vez en cuando seguimos escuchando gritos y cosas estrellándose en las paredes.

Johanna y sus conocimientos sobre madera, le dan un nuevo esplendor al hogar de nuestro mentor; las ventanas están limpias y con flores, las puertas han dejado de crujir y Katniss y yo apoyamos durante un par de días a pintarla. Haymitch sigue con su criadero, Johanna le construye un corral alejado de su casa donde puedan guardarse por las noches y que les permita dormir más tranquilamente.

Johanna ha puesto un negocio de madera al que le está yendo muy bien debido a que cada día sigue llegando gente a vivir al Distrito y la construcción de casas y negocios no disminuye. Haymitch ayuda en la administración del negocio, para lo que resultó ser muy bueno.

Katniss ayuda en la farmacéutica, una vez por semana ayuda en la identificación de plantas medicinales de la zona. Le encanta ayudar pues considera que es una gran contribución de sus padres a esta nueva Panem. También continua cazando, lo que no me gusta cuando regresa rasguñada y golpeada después de una caída.

- ¡Johanna! – exclamo al ver entrar a mi amiga en la zona de preparación de la panadería

- ¿Estás ocupado? – pregunta dulcemente, algo extraño en ella, así que imagino viene a pedirme algún favor

La invito a pasar y nos sentamos en la mesa de preparación, le ofrezco un chocolate caliente y unas pastas recién salidas del horno.

- Creo que hay algo que supera tu amor por Katniss – me dice tomando otra galleta – tu habilidad para preparar galletas ¡son deliciosas!

- Gracias Johanna – digo sin saber muy bien si es un cumplido o un insulto

- ¡Oh! – exclama levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la ventana – está empezando a nevar

Lleva un par de semanas nevando de manera constante, así que me preocupa aún más la razón por la que Johanna me visita, pues sus comentarios no son los de siempre

- ¿Qué sucede Johanna? – pregunto sin más rodeo

- ¡Nada! – exclama sorprendida – ¿Qué no puedo pasar a saludar a mi amigo?

- Claro – respondo levantándome para sacar un pastel del horno

- Es para nosotros – me dice acercándose a mí – para la cena de esta noche

- No – respondo – es un pedido que me hizo Delly. Mañana es cumpleaños de su hermano

- Lo sé, nos invitó a la fiesta

- ¿Quieres que prepare algo especial para esta noche? – pregunto pues no se me había ocurrido llevar algo especial. Es muy normal para nosotros cenar un par de veces por semana juntos en cualquiera de las dos casas. Está noche cenaremos en casa de Haymitch.

- No. Unas de estas galletas estarán muy bien – dice metiéndose otra galleta en la boca

Timo entra en la sala con algunos de los panes que sobraron del día. Guardo el pastel de Delly y comenzamos a levantar la panadería listos para cerrar.

- ¿Estás cerrando más temprano? – pregunta Johanna ayudando a Timo con unas charolas de pan

- Las tormentas encierran a todos en sus casas – explico mientras guardo unos costales de harina en la alacena – no tiene caso quedarnos aquí

- ¿Qué haces con el pan que sobra?

- Timo pasa a dejarlo con Sae la Grascienta, ella lo reparte a quienes lo necesiten.

- Solo porque tu pan es excelente, si no, tu negocio hubiera quebrado hace mucho – me dice encogiéndose de hombros – deberías dejarme manejar tu negocio. El mío va muy bien

- Creía que era Haymtich quien administraba la maderera – le digo divertido

- ¡Pero soy yo quien tuvo la idea! – me grita ofendidísima – soy yo, la que sabe de madera…

- Calma, amiga – le digo riendo – era una broma

Johanna recupera su humor natural en un segundo y me ayuda a empaquetar el pan y las galletas que llevaré a casa. Timo se despide de nosotros mientras termino de cerrar las ventanas y apagar las luces.

- Listo – le digo tomando los hatillos de pan – ¿nos vamos?

Nos ponemos los abrigos, gorros y bufandas listos para salir. La tormenta de nieve es realmente fuerte así que me calzo hasta las orejas el cuello del abrigo y me afianzo la bufanda.

Johanna me toma por el brazo y caminamos lentamente hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. La tormenta nos hace caminar despacio y con cuidado. La nieve acumulada en las calles supera los veinte centímetros de espesor y la tormenta nos dificulta la visibilidad.

- Peeta – me dice en medio del camino y me sorprende que me llame así, últimamente tiene la costumbre de llamarme igual que Haymitch: "chico" – quiero casarme…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo en el mismo instante que mi pierna artificial se atora con algo que cubre la nieve y me hace caer

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Johanna ayudándome a levantar – ¿Qué pasó?

- Me cuesta trabajo caminar en la nieve – respondo pues no es la primera vez que me sucede – estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?

- Dame los paquetes – me dice secamente quitándome los hatillos de pan que llevo en la mano – no quiero que se rompan todas mis galletas – me rodea con su brazo para darme apoyo al caminar.

- ¿Hablaste con Haymitch al respecto? – le interrogo

- ¡Claro que no! – exclama como si fuera algo obvio, pero lo obvio sería que lo hablara con él y no conmigo

- Pero es con Haymitch con quien te quieres casar ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclama furiosa con mi comentario, tanto que me suelta y me da un ligero empujón. Un ligero empujón que en medio de esta tormenta, en el momento justo, me hace caer nuevamente al suelo

- ¡Johanna! – exclamo furioso, no con ella en realidad sino con la prótesis qué, si nunca me da lata y me permite hacer mi vida normal, en medio de la nieve siempre me causa problemas.

- Pues déjate de tonterías – me responde ayudándome a levantar nuevamente – sabes perfectamente que es con Haymitch

- Pues no entiendo porqué me lo dices a mí

- Porque debería ser él quien me lo pidiera y no al revés. Quiero que hables con él, que le digas que debería pedirme matrimonio

- Y… – comienzo a decir pero me arrepiento. Quiero preguntar si está segura de que Haymitch se quiera casar, pero estoy seguro que ahora sí, me empujara contra la nieve.

Me doy cuenta que Johanna está en la misma situación que yo, los dos nos queremos casar, pero sabemos que nuestras parejas nunca lo han contemplado.

- Peeta – me dice sacándome de mis cavilaciones – ¿Quieres que yo hable con Katniss y tú con Haymitch? – la voz de Johanna me sorprende más que la propia pregunta, suena dulce y con ternura

- Johanna…

- Sé que tú también te quieres casar

- No quiero presionarla

- ¡Pues allá tú! – me dice y nuevamente me empuja, la diferencia está en que estoy preparado y no caigo por completo, solo trastabilleo un poco – yo si pienso presionarlo, es la única manera en que Haymitch funciona y creo que Katniss es igual

Estamos llegando a la Aldea y notamos luces encendidas en nuestras casas. Katniss debe de estar escribiendo en la cocina y la figura de Haymitch se alcanza a observar saliendo del corral de los gansos.

- No le digas que yo te lo pedí –me dice Johanna al escuchar el grito de saludo de mi mentor

- Buscaré el momento oportuno – respondo saludando con la mano a Haymitch – me despido de Johanna y camino a mi casa diciendo que no tardaremos en estar con ellos para cenar.

- Nos vemos al rato – me dice moviendo los hatillos de pan que trae en la mano – ¿puedes llegar a tu casa o quieres que te acompañe?

El tono sarcástico característico de mi amiga me hace responder con una mueca.

- Son solo unos cuantos metros los que separan nuestras casas – exclamo en tono indignado – sería absurdo pensar que…

No termino la frase cuando mi pierna se traba y me hace caer otra vez.

- ¿Absurdo pensar que te caerías? – me dice Johanna riendo mientras me ayuda a levantar nuevamente, acompañándome a la puerta de mi casa

Katniss me escucha llegar y corre al pórtico para recibirme. La miro todavía desde la nieve y noto su mirada profunda, su seño fruncido y su boca en una mueca extraña.

- Katniss – saludo sin entender muy bien el rostro de mi pequeña

- Johanna – responde ella y noto una furia en su mirada que me hace sonreír hasta casi soltar una carcajada, pero me contengo justo a tiempo, pues Johanna también nota lo mismo que yo y ella no intenta contenerse, suelta una sonora carcajada que hace fruncir m{as el seño de Katniss

- Hola Sinsajo descerebrado – responde al saludo de Katniss – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuides mejor a tú chico?

- ¿Estás bien, Peeta? – pregunta cambiando completamente su rostro y tono de voz. Su preocupación es sincera y eso le da aún, más alegría a mi corazón – ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta al notarme lleno de nieve

- Estoy bien – respondo sin querer decir más, pero creo que Katniss comienza a conocerme mejor y sabe que no le diré nada, así que voltea a ver a Johanna para recibir la respuesta que necesita.

Johanna comienza a platicar metiéndose a la casa tranquilamente, mientras Katniss me ayuda a quitar el abrigo.

- Regresaba de la maderera y decidí pasar a saludar a Peeta – dice mi amiga y nuevamente noto como el rostro de Katniss se frunce en un seño de coraje, amargura, impotencia… celos – y nos regresamos juntos

- No era necesario – interrumpe Katniss lanzándole una mirada fulminante y yo no puedo evitar sonreír detrás de ella.

- Pues si lo fue, Sinsajo estúpido – le responde Johanna sumamente divertida – si yo no hubiera tenido la maravillosa idea de pasar a ver a mi viejo amigo de prisión, seguramente estaría en medio del camino, muriendo de frio

- No exageres, Johanna – interrumpo al escuchar sus palabras

- ¿Qué pasó? – dice Katniss olvidándose un poco de sus celos

- Me voy – dice Johanna despidiéndose – ¿podrás caminar hasta mi casa para cenar, querido? – pregunta tocándome seductoramente la mejilla – o prefieres que Haymitch y yo vengamos para acá

- Nos vemos en un rato más en tú casa, Johanna – respondo furioso pues me ha dejado lo peor a mí.

Katniss vuelve a tener esa mirada de celos, así que respiro profundamente preparándome para una discusión con ella.

- Estoy esperando, Peeta Mellark…

- No es nada Katniss – digo usando un tono seductor con la esperanza de que Katniss se olvide de lo sucedido

- Peeta…

- Está bien. – respondo resignado y comienzo a explicarle como la nieve dificulta la movilidad de mi pierna protésica.

Dejo de estar enojado con Johanna, pues los celos son más fuertes en Katniss que su preocupación por una insignificancia como una cojera al caminar en nieve. Así que me interroga sobre las visitas de Johanna a la panadería y sobre los asuntos que ella y yo hablamos. Me tardo un largo rato en explicarle que no son más que conversaciones sin importancia.

- Como si no conocieras a Johanna – le digo al final – sabes cómo le gusta molestarte

- Lo sé – dice frunciendo el seño en donde le doy un besito en la nariz – pero tiene razón, debería cuidar más a mi chico del pan.

- Me cuidas muy bien, Katniss

- Sigo diciendo que me gustaría ponerte en un lugar donde nada pudiera hacerte daño

- Mientras estés a mi lado, yo estaré donde tú quieras, pequeña.

- Anda vamos, nos esperan en un rato más – me dice quitándome la bufanda – cámbiate de ropa, que esta está empapada

Estamos a mitad del invierno así que cierro la panadería más temprano, como casi todos los negocios del Distrito, la actividad en las tardes se reduce al mínimo por causa de clima. Ha comenzado a nevar y el teléfono no tarda en sonar, sé perfectamente que es Katniss.

- Hola pequeña – le respondo con dulzura

- Peeta, está comenzando a nevar. Te veo en un rato más, espérame.

Desde que Katniss se enteró de mi dificultad para caminar en la nieve y aún a pesar de que uso uno de los bastones que tengo, cada vez que comienza a nevar, viene a buscarme a la panadería para hacer juntos el camino de regreso a casa.

- Está bien – respondo cansado de discutir con ella sobre lo mismo diariamente, además de que hoy si voy a necesitar su ayuda, pues cenaremos en casa de Haymitch, y Johanna me ha pedido un pastel muy especial.

Timo y yo comenzamos a cerrar la panadería, apagamos los hornos, guardamos los pasteles y preparamos los hatillos para Sae y nuestras respectivas familias y limpiamos un poco el desorden del día.

- Hasta mañana – me dice Timo saliendo del lugar con los paquetes de Sae y su novia Delly

- Hasta mañana Timo, saludos a Delly – digo despidiéndolo desde el pórtico a donde salgo a despedirlo y mirar a Katniss llegar corriendo

- Está nevando muy fuerte – me dice abrazándome y besándome dulcemente.

- No era necesario que vinieras – le digo al notarla cubierta de nieve

- No discutamos, Peeta – me dice con su seño fruncido que tanto amo

- Está bien – respondo y la abrazo – además, tengo que admitir que me gusta que me cuides


	25. Chapter 25

**Disculpen la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada toda la mañana y no pude subir el capítulo antes. Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviws. Espero les guste este capítulo y les digo que en ésta mañana ajetreada, en medio de todo el trabajo, me llegó la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo, que les digo advierto, será un punto de vista de Haymitch (lo siento! me encanta este personaje!) bueno, aqui les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews! Gracias y nos vemos mañana.**

**Capítulo 25**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Salgo de la casa corriendo hacia la panadería. Peeta está por cerrar y la nieve ha caído constantemente durante el último par de días. A Peeta le cuesta trabajo caminar en la nieve y lo he convencido de usar uno de los bastones que tiene para que sea más seguro, aún así me preocupa que regrese solo de la panadería y más cuando está nevando, así que le aviso que voy para allá y regresamos juntos.

Este invierno ha sido muy crudo y me alegra ver como el Distrito 12 ha cambiado radicalmente. Antes, un invierno cómo este hubiera mermado la población de la Veta notablemente, ahora nadie ha muerto. Todos tienen un techo donde vivir aunque no tengan dinero suficiente. Aquellos que por algún motivo no tengan suficiente para comida o ropa, reciben ayuda de los demás ciudadanos del Distrito. Peeta es uno de los grandes benefactores, el pan que sobra diariamente es repartido en el mercado por Sae la Grasienta.

No tardo en llegar a la panadería donde encuentro a Peeta esperándome en la entrada.

- Está nevando muy fuerte – le digo arrojándome a sus brazos para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- No era necesario que vinieras – responde tratando de quitarme un poco de la nieve que traigo en el abrigo

- No discutamos, Peeta – contesto un poco enojada. Siempre es lo mismo con él.

- Está bien – me dice antes de que comience mi discurso y me abraza diciendo – tengo que admitir que me gusta que me cuides.

Me da un besito y me invita a entrar en la panadería.

- Pasa, caliéntate un poco antes de irnos

- Mejor vámonos, la nieve está cayendo con más fuerza y tenemos la cena en casa de Haymitch

- Está bien – me dice y entramos en la panadería, Peeta apaga la luz y toma dos cajas que utiliza para los pasteles

- ¿Pasteles?

- Johanna me lo pidió, el otro lleva pan.

Tomo los paquetes en una mano y con la otra rodeo a Peeta por la cintura, quien me rodea por los hombros para caminar lentamente de regreso a casa.

- Así que es una ocasión especial – le digo sobre la cena en casa de Haymitch – ¿sabes a que se debe?

- Sí – me dice divertido

- Y no piensas decirme

- No – me dice divertido con la intriga y prefiero cambiar de tema para no enojarme. Odio que me guarden secretos.

- Sabes, me buscó un chico que antes vivía en la Veta, se llama Patmon, su padre era minero y solo él y su hermano sobrevivieron el bombardeo.

- Lo siento – dice Peeta dejándome continuar y por un momento temo un episodio, supongo que él también porque le escucho respirar profundamente. Guardo unos momentos de silencio y le abrazo con un poco más de fuerza. Me sonríe y continúo:

- Es cuatro años menor que nosotros y acaba de regresar del 13. Quiere que le enseñe a cazar – digo sin saber muy bien cómo va a reaccionar Peeta, pues se que no le agrada mucho que salga a cazar.

Hace unos meses discutíamos diariamente al respecto y al principio intentó acompañarme un par de veces, hasta que tuvimos una seria discusión sobre la cantidad de ruido que produce Peeta en el bosque. Se tuvo que resignar a verme partir diariamente al bosque.

- Me parece muy bien – responde y me sorprendo. Supongo que mi cara lo demuestra porque me mira y ríe – ¿Creías que no me gustaría la idea? – me pregunta divertido

- Si

- Katniss – comienza con su hermosa voz profunda – cazar es parte de tu esencia, sino supieras cazar ninguno de los dos estaría vivo. Lo que me preocupa cuando sales es que vayas sola.

- ¿Preferirías que cazara con Gale?

Peeta guarda silencio unos momentos y por un instante me preocupa su silencio. Nuevamente pienso en un episodio, pero ahora no respira profundamente, así que más bien creo que está molesto por mi comentario… o triste. Me arrepiento de mis palabras, pero solo alcanzo a mover mi mano alrededor de su cintura.

- Sí – responde – si Gale viviera en el Distrito 12, me gustaría que cazaras con él y no sola.

- Peeta…

- Es solo eso Katniss – me dice y veo como una sonrisa aparece nuevamente en su rostro – por eso intenté acompañarte, porque me preocupa que estés tanto tiempo sola en el bosque.

- Pues ya no lo estaré – le digo retomando el tema que quería platicarle – Patmon y su hermano me acompañaran todos los días. Les enseñaré a cazar y lo que consigan lo venderán en el Quemador, el carnicero está dispuesto a comprarles los animales y la verdulera lo que recolecten.

- Es una buena idea, pero tendrán que esperar a que termine el invierno.

- Comenzaremos mañana, les tengo que enseñar a construir un arco

- ¿Por qué no se los compras? Tú sigues usando el arco diseñado por Beetee

- ¡Oye! Ese arco fue hecho especialmente para mí y me encanta – le digo en tono de reproche – pero si les voy a enseñar a cazar, también les voy a enseñar a sobrevivir en el bosque

- Me parece muy bien – dice Peeta – me va a encantar verte enseñarles a nuestros hijos a disparar un arco, seguir rastros de animales, identificar plantas, nadar, trepar árboles…

Peeta habla de nuestros hijos como algo tan normal que me deja sin palabras y conforme le escucho me imagino a dos pequeños niños corriendo conmigo por el bosque, con sus pequeños arcos en la mano, como yo lo hice tantas veces con mi padre.

De repente siento como Peeta se queda parado, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirando su pierna

- Lo siento Katniss – me dice sinceramente y entiendo que lo hace por la alusión a nuestros hijos. No sé qué decir, ni qué pensar, así que cambio el tema sin más.

- Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en que le enseñe a Patmon y su hermano?

- Sí – responde con un besito en la punta de la nariz.

La cena en casa de Haymitch es todo un acontecimiento. Johanna nos recibe con un bello vestido, maquillada y con su corto pelo perfectamente arreglado. Haymitch trae puesto un traje como los que usaba durante nuestra Gira de la Victoria y parece que le siguen incomodando como antes, pues se pasa la mano por el cuello a cada momento. Peeta también lleva un traje utilizado en nuestra última visita al Capitolio y yo un vestido diseñado por Venia.

No hay nadie más en la casa, pero está toda la familia reunida. Ahora nosotros cuatro somos una familia, la única familia que tenemos. Bueno, Annie Cresta y mi madre, también cuentan, pero al estar en otro Distrito, nos convertimos nosotros cuatro, en una verdadera familia.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el evento? – le pregunto a Haymitch acercándome a él para recibir un vaso de vino

- Es una sorpresa – responde Johanna con alegría y yo frunzo el ceño

- Lo mejor – dice mi mentor – es que la única que no lo sabe eres tú, preciosa – No puedo evitar y le doy un manotazo a mi mentor.

La cena es deliciosa, Johanna ha tomado como un reto aprender a cocinar y tengo que decirlo: siempre logra lo que se propone.

Johanna deja la mesa y regresa con el pastel que Peeta elaboró. Me sorprendo al ver el glaseado escogido pues son flores y letras bellamente elaboradas: "Comprometidos" leo en el glaseado.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sorprendida dirigiendo mi mirada a la mano de Johanna. Ahí está, un bello anillo de diamante brillando en el dedo de mi amiga – ¿ustedes?

- Creo que es momento – me dice Haymitch y noto en su mirada algo nuevo y diferente: convencimiento. Está convencido de querer casarse con Johanna.

Piensa rehacer su vida, darse una oportunidad que nunca creyó volver a tener. Peeta da un excelente discurso de felicitación que nos hace llorar a mí y a Johanna y dejar con la voz entrecortada a nuestro mentor, quien abraza efusivamente a Peeta por largos minutos.

- Después de esto, estoy seguro que te costará inventar algo para el discurso que tendrás que dar como padrino – le dice Haymitch divertido

- Peeta nunca se queda sin palabras – respondo levantándome de la mesa para felicitar a la pareja

- ¿Tú serás mi dama de honor? – me pregunta Johanna y no puedo evitar sorprenderme y llenarme de alegría por la petición – además, quiero que Peeta me entregue ante el juez

- ¡Vaya! – exclama Peeta sorprendido – es un gran honor

- Tendrás más relevancia que yo – exclama Haymitch divertido con la idea y juntos brindamos por la felicidad que ahora podemos disfrutar.

- Quien lo diría, preciosa – me dice Haymitch al despedirnos esa noche – las cuatro personas más trastornadas por el Capitolio, están comenzando a tener una vida "normal"

- Si nosotros podemos, quiere decir que el resto de Panem está perfectamente – dice Peeta poniéndome mi abrigo

- Gracias por todo, chico

- A ustedes Haymitch – nos despedimos dejando la casa de nuestro mentor con una enorme felicidad.

La fiesta de boda es una gran celebración para todo el Distrito y Johanna se embaraza en poco tiempo. Haymitch se ve aterrado con la noticia de su próxima paternidad, lo que nos da material para burlarnos de él durante la larga espera.

Estamos a mediados de noviembre y un nuevo aniversario de la rebelión ha pasado. Esta vez no viajamos al Capitolio, solo hicimos algunas entrevistas desde nuestro distrito y visitamos el 11, el 4 y el 8, haciendo capsulas demostrando como los distritos han cambiado y las buenas condiciones en que vive la gente.

Cuando mi madre llega para ayudar a Johanna con el parto, mi humor cambia inmediatamente. Es la primera vez que viene al Distrito, pues se excusó para la boda diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. Todos sabíamos que en verdad no quería enfrentarse a la realidad de volver a la casa donde vivió y perdió a su esposo e hija.

Mi madre se quedará en casa de Johanna y Haymitch aunque Peeta le ha ofrecido nuestra casa, también podría quedarse en la mía, en la que era nuestra, pero si para mí es doloroso, para ella sería peor.

Haymitch ha comenzado a salir a cazar conmigo y mis discípulos. Lo considera una manera de alejar el estrés pues sigue sin saber cómo será como padre. Johanna y Peeta se la viven tratando de convencerlo de que será un excelente padre.

- Dímelo, preciosa – me dice de regreso de un paseo por el bosque. He mandado a mis discípulos a revisar las trampas mientras mi mentor y yo nos adelantamos al Distrito

- Serás un excelente padre, Haymitch

- Se honesta, siempre lo has sido…

- ¡Soy honesta! – le digo cambiando mi tono de voz – Haymitch – digo clavando mi mirada en el suelo mientras caminamos – tú has sido como un padre

- Katniss… – me dice y suena tan raro escucharlo decir mi nombre

- No lo dudes Haymitch, serás un gran padre.

- Ustedes también lo serán – me suelta ya casi llegando al Distrito

- Pero…

- Piénsalo, preciosa – coloca su mano en mi vientre – ya alguna vez estuviste embarazada

Me quedo estática sin saber qué hacer. Tener un hijo… pero primero debería estar casada. Eso no me molestaría, pero tener un hijo es algo que todavía me aterra, aunque sé que Peeta sería un excelente papá. Mis discípulos me alcanzan, les felicito por su trabajo y los mando al Quemador para que vendan las presas. Camino hasta mi casa arrojándome al sillón de la sala, abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho y pierdo mi mirada en la blanca pared de enfrente, meciéndome suavemente de adelante para atrás, adelante y atrás.

- ¿Katniss? – pregunta Peeta preocupado al llegar a casa – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

- Peeta – reacciono y sonrío – ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano todavía

- El bebe de Johanna está por nacer

- Pero… - digo levantándome para salir corriendo a la casa

- Katniss – me dice Peeta en el camino – ¿estás bien?

- Lo estoy Peeta – le aseguro mirándolo a los ojos – solo estaba pensando

Creo que logro convencerlo y estoy segura que cree que pensaba en mi hermana Prim o en los recuerdos que nos siguen atormentando sobre los Juegos del Hambre.

Nuestro mentor nos recibe dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la casa, furioso por no estar al lado de Johanna, pero su nerviosismo alteraba el ya de por sí, mal humor de su mujer

- Tranquilo, Haymitch – le dice Peeta entregándole una taza de té – todo estará bien

- ¿Té? – exclama mirando la taza en su mano – ¿no tienes algo un poco más fuerte?

Miro a Peeta tratando de que le dé un poco de licor, aunque lleva tiempo sin beber como antes, siempre ha necesitado de un poco de licor de vez en cuando

- Tómatelo – le exige Peeta y todos nos damos cuenta que el brebaje trae un poco de licor cuando Haymitch da el primer sorbo y gesticula una mueca de alegría

El bebe tarda en nacer unas pocas horas, es un maravilloso niño de cabello rubio y ojos claros, es idéntico a Haymitch.

Mi madre les ayuda con el niño por un par de semanas y luego me visita para decirme que regresa al Distrito 4.

- ¿No quieres nada de la casa? – pregunto a mi madre

- Nada, Katniss. Todo lo que tengo lo llevo en mi corazón. Son los recuerdos de nuestra felicidad en aquella pequeña casa de la Veta al lado de tu padre y mis dos pequeñas niñas, también llevo los recuerdos de la corta felicidad que vivimos en tú casa, cuando regresaste de los Juegos… es todo lo que necesito.

- Mamá… ven a visitarme en otra ocasión – le digo con sinceridad

- Lo haré Katniss – me dice abrazándome y con una sonrisa dice: - me gustaría venir a tu boda

- ¡Mamá! – exclamo un poco enojada, ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios

- Tú decides, Katniss – concluye con un beso en mi frente.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, hola! aqui les dejo el POV de Haymitch, sobre su compromiso, boda y paternidad! Nos leemos mañana! P.S. Dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 26**

**POV Haymitch Abernathy**

Estúpidos gansos que no permiten un día de descanso, diariamente tengo que atenderlos, pero lo prefiero a quedarme en casa y escuchar los gritos de Johanna. Si me quedo en cama, comienza a gritarme una serie de insultos sobre lo poco productivo que soy, así que prefiero salir de madrugada y atender a los gansos hasta entrada la mañana, cuando regreso a casa y Johanna ya ha salido rumbo a la maderera.

Llevo varios meses viviendo con ella y me sorprende lo mucho que me gusta. Tener una casa limpia, comida en la mesa y unos brazos suaves y cálidos que me abracan por la noche, todo esto es un sueño al que renuncie cuando gane el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. No quería que Snow tuviera algo con lo que poderme obligar a hacer lo que quiera, con ser mentor de chicos indefensos era suficiente castigo. Ahora es diferente, no hay nadie que me impida ser feliz. Bueno, solo quedan los recuerdos. Esos recuerdos que me impiden dormir por las noches, recuerdos de la muerte de mi familia, de mi hermano menor, de la chica a la que amaba… recuerdos de todos y cada uno de los niños a los que llevé a cada uno de los Juegos por más de veinte años. Diario, sin excepción, sueño con uno de ellos, sueño con la muerte de cada uno de ellos y con lo poco que pude hacer por ellos.

El alcohol es lo único que me permite bloquear mi cerebro de los remordimientos por las decisiones que tuve que tomar como mentor, hasta que el Distrito 13 vino a fregar la situación. La abstinencia a la que me obligo mi estancia en el 13 fue uno de los procesos más dolorosos que he tenido que soportar. Ahora, sigo abstemio gracias a mis chicos y Johanna. Ver lo que Peeta, Katniss y Johanna tuvieron que vivir durante estos años, me permiten poner en perspectiva mi propio sufrimiento. Si Peeta puede vivir feliz, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Mi vida al lado de Johanna es un fastidio maravilloso. Me obliga a levantarme temprano, atiendo los gansos, regreso a casa y ella ya me ha dejado el desayuno listo, la cama tendida y una muda de ropa en la cama preparada para después de mi baño. A media tarde voy a la maderera, un excelente negocio que solo el conocimiento de Johanna sobre la madera lo consigue. Le ayudo a administrarlo y eso nos permite sentirnos normales, nos permite sentir que formamos parte de la comunidad, de la ciudadanía. Dejamos de ser los "vencedores", esas figuras enigmáticas en las que nos convertíamos al ganar nuestros juegos, que nos aislaban de los demás. Ahora somos como cualquier ciudadano que busca salir adelante y disfrutar de esta vida. Nuestras tardes son lo más divertido, cuando cerramos el negocio y regreso a casa para atender a los gansos; mientras, ella prepara la cena e intenta enseñarme a cocinar. Siempre tenemos una discusión. Las mejores discusiones de mi vida. El tema, no importa, generalmente no existe. No es necesario, podemos discutir, gritar y hasta insultarnos hasta quedarnos sin voz, pero luego nos abrazamos, nos besamos y hacemos el amor hasta quedar exhaustos. Así, abrazados y desnudos es como enfrentamos nuestros recuerdos y temores. Como buenos "vencedores" estamos llenos de ellos y nos cuesta trabajo soñar. Así que ella o yo despertamos en medio de terribles pesadillas, yo despierto con deseos de tomar mi cuchillo y matar a todo el que se me ponga en frente, pero siempre es ella, esa enérgica mujer quien está a mi lado, lista para golpearme, cachetearme, gritarme y besarme hasta calmar mi deseo de matar, mi deseo de morir y mi deseo de beber.

- Hola chico – saludo a mi discípulo cuando una madrugada cuando entra al corral mientras alimento a los estúpidos gansos – ¿a qué se debe tu temprana visita?

- Quería que me acompañaras a la panadería – me dice un poco dudoso

Volteo a mirarlo examinando su solicitud y trato de convencerme que se debe al bastón que lleva en la mano, pero estoy seguro que algo se trama, conozco demasiado bien a este chico y sé que un poco de nieve no es suficiente para pedir ayuda.

- Dame dos segundos y nos vamos – le digo terminando de alimentar a los gansos.

Me cambio rápidamente en casa y tomo el sándwich que Johanna me ha dejado preparado.

- Si no me lo como, ¡me mata! – le digo a Peeta dando una mordida al emparedado mientras salimos de casa.

De camino a la plaza guardo silencio esperando que inicie él la conversación, estoy seguro que algo quiere decirme.

- Haymitch – me dice pro fin – ¿crees que algún día te casaras?

Escupo la mordida del emparedado y lo miro absorto. Sabía que tenía algo que decirme, pero no pensé que fuera sobre ese tema

- No – respondo con honestidad

- Pero… – comienza a decir y decido cortarlo, pues se que tiene un don de convencimiento impresionante

- Hace mucho lo decidí

- Ya no hay Capitolio…

- ¿A qué se debe tu interés? – pregunto y de repente se me viene a la cabeza una idea terrorífica – ¿acaso Johanna te pidió que hablaras conmigo?

- ¡no! – responde él – te lo pregunto porque tú y Katniss se parecen mucho

- Hay chico – exclamo seguro de sus palabras

Llegando a la panadería me invita un chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en las escaleras de entrada a ver a la gente comenzar el día. Platicamos sobre mi decisión de no casarme por el miedo a perderlo todo en un instante. Sin darme cuenta, este chico me convence que ya no hay que temer y que no hay ninguna razón para no unirme a la mujer que amo. ¡Estúpido Peeta! ¡Estúpido él y su gran don de elocuencia!

- Cuando tú y Katniss se casen – le digo en algún momento – en ese momento le pediré a Johanna que sea mi esposa – me rio pues estoy seguro que Katniss nunca accederá a casarse con Peeta y no tanto por el matrimonio en sí, sino por la posibilidad de tener hijos.

- Imbécil – me grita Johanna azotando la puerta de la casa, dejándome a la mitad de una discusión que por supuesto no he ganado.

Termino el desayuno, lavo los platos y subo a bañarme. Por un momento pienso en no ir a la maderera, pero sé que será peor, así que a medio día camino hacia el negocio. Ahí está ella en medio de la zona de preparación, donde llegan los árboles recién cortados y se parten y preparan los tablones listos para usar. Es la parte que más disfruta ella, a mí, por mi lado, me gusta admirarla. Es como cuando era mentora, la veía gritar, enfurecer contra sus tributos, contra los vigilantes, se entrega al cien por ciento en todo lo que hace. Así me ha entregado su amor, al cien por ciento, sin pedir nada a cambio, ni siquiera esperando que esto dure.

Ella se entregaba a cada uno de los chicos de su Distrito como si fuera el vencedor, como si fuera el mejor, aún sabiendo que lo matarían en el "baño de sangre" del primer día en la Cornucopia.

- No me importa si esto termina mañana – me dijo el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez y le dije que yo no quería nada serio.

Así es ella, se entrega por entero.

- ¿Te vas a quedar con esa cara de idiota o vas a ayudar? – me grita sacándome de mis pensamientos. Está cargando un gran tablón de madera.

Corro a ayudarla y me sonríe ligeramente.

- Johanna – le digo dejando el tablón junto con los demás

- Si te vas a disculpar…

- ¡por favor! ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?

- Tienes razón – ríe divertida

- Johanna – le digo deteniéndola para que me mire a los ojos – casémonos

No tengo idea de porque lo digo, de porque lo hago, pero estoy convencido de que lo deseo. Quiere tener a esta mujer siempre a mi lado, quiero luchar por ella, luchar contra mi adicción, luchar contra mis traumas, remordimientos y temores solo por ella. Quiero estar a su lado, compartir su lucha interna y sus deseo de salir adelante.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunta seriamente sin dejarme de ver

- Porque necesito tenerte a mi lado

- Para que – me dice tratando de alejarse de mí, pero la detengo con fuerza por un brazo – ¿para que mantenga tu casa limpia? ¿te prepare el desayuno?

- Para tener un motivo para seguir viviendo – le respondo

- Haymitch…

- Necesito estar a tu lado para salir adelante

- No es mi problema – responde ella

- Sé que no te ofrezco mucho, pero si lucho por salir adelante es para estar bien para ti. Quiero apoyarte, estar a tu lado cuando me necesites.

- Yo no necesito a nadie –dice ella y sé que lo dice enserio

- Necesitas a alguien con quien pelear

- Me gusta pelear contigo

- A mí también – le digo con una sonrisa – me gusta estar a tu lado cuando despiertas de una pesadilla, me gusta estar contigo cuando trabajas, cuando cocinas, cuando duermes…

- ¡Cállate ya, inútil!

- ¡No hasta que me respondas!

- Déjate de estupideces, Haymitch, sabes perfectamente que me casaré contigo el día que tenga un anillo en este dedo – concluye la discusión enseñándome el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Todas las noches antes de quedarme dormido en sus brazos, miro el diamante reluciente que no se quita ni para bañar. Mis pesadillas consisten en alguno de los tributos que lleve a los Juegos, muriendo frente a mí, bañados en sangre, entregándome ese mentado anillo de diamante. Despierto de un brinco y me doy cuenta que tengo ese mentado anillo frente a mí. Una pesadilla, una maravillosa pesadilla.

La boda, otra tortura que desde la gira de la victoria de mis chicos, no había vivido. Trajes elegantes que me aprietan el cuello, gente desconocida queriendo conversar conmigo. Comida y bebida que Johanna me impide probar. Una total pesadilla.

La noche de boda, uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. El perfecto de Peeta nos preparó la ceremonia del pan, solo para nosotros. Una chimenea, un vino especial y un delicioso pan listo para tostar y compartir Johanna y yo.

La noticia me cayó como bomba. Estuve paralizado sin poder decir palabra durante un par de horas. Johanna se burlo, se preocupó y hasta me golpeo tratando de que reaccionara, sin conseguir respuesta de mi parte.

Voy a ser padre. Algo que nunca había imaginado. Algo que nunca desee y para lo que no me siento preparado en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo puede ser padre si a penas puedo mantenerme yo? Si no fuera por Johanna seguiría inmerso en el alcohol, dejándome morir día tras día. Ahora tengo que hacerme responsable de un ser indefenso.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerme cargo de un niño, si no pude salvar a ninguno de los veinte niños que llevé a los Juegos? – le digo a Johanna la noche de la noticia

- No seas absurdo Haymitch, esto no es igual

- ¡No puedo, Johanna! ¡No puedo ser padre!

- ¡No lo seas, entonces! No te necesito – me grita furiosa

- Es mi hijo y no puedes quitármelo

- Seremos padres, lo quieras o no Haymitch y más te vale que lo aceptes

- ¿Qué clase de padres seremos, Johanna?

- Supongo que los peores


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola, hola! Disculpen la tardanza, este fin de semana me quedé sin internet! pero aquí les dejo el siguente capítulo. espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 27**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Amo dormir al lado de Katniss. No puedo decir que mis noches son placenteras, pero estar a su lado, es el símbolo perfecto de nuestro amor, nos seguimos enfrentando juntos, a nuestros temores. Es rara la noche que logramos dormir completamente, pero aún así, amo dormir al lado de Katniss. Pueden ser episodios míos o pesadillas de ella las que nos despiertan, pero también están los gansos de Haymitch que en la madrugada comienzan a graznar ruidosamente y ahora está el mejor sonido que puede existir: el llanto desesperado del hijo de mi mentor.

Tiene la potencia de Johanna y Haymitch juntos. Está comenzando a dormir en su propia recámara, por lo que le dejan llorar hasta que se duerma y si por algo se despierta durante la noche, su llanto se escucha hasta nuestra casa.

Katniss enfurece y yo la abrazo para que vuelva a dormir, mientras, me quedo despierto escuchando el maravilloso llanto del pequeño. Me quedo horas imaginando que ese llanto es el de mi hijo, que soy yo quien se levanta a mitad de la noche para verlo y darle de comer. Desearía tanto un hijo de Katniss, pero ella todavía no se decide y no quiero presionarla. Si todavía no logran convencerla de que nos casemos, dudo que quiera un hijo.

- Peeta – me dice una tarde mientras lavamos los platos de la cena – se honesto conmigo

- Siempre lo he sido, pequeña

- ¿Quieres un hijo?

- ¡Katniss! – exclamo sorprendido con su pregunta – me encantaría, pero es tú decisión

- Sabes que yo no quiero – dice muy segura de sus palabras y siento una profunda tristeza – siempre he estado muy segura, pero también estoy muy segura de que tú serías un excelente padre, Peeta. Creo que deberías buscar a alguien con quien tener un hijo

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendido – ¿me estás pidiendo que terminemos?

- Peeta

- ¡No, Katniss! ¡No! – exclamo soltando el plato en el fregadero, alejándome de ella, sintiendo como mi cabeza da vueltas, tomo una silla y me siento – no Katniss, no… no podemos, no quiero…

- Peeta – dice acercándose a mí

- Me amas… ¿Real o no real? – pregunto lleno de confusión. Katniss me está pidiendo que terminemos que me aleje de ella, que busque a otra mujer y haga mi vida lejos de ella. ¿acaso no me ama? ¿acaso fue todo una farsa?

- ¡Real! – responde abrazándome con fuerza – real, Peeta. Te amo, no lo dudes nunca – me dice buscando mi mirada.

Comienzo a respirar con mayor tranquilidad, calmo mi mente perdiéndome en la seguridad de su mirada.

- Katniss – le digo y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas – no podría estar lejos de ti nunca

- Yo tampoco, Peeta

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero quitarte la posibilidad de ser padre, de formar una familia

- Tú eres mi familia – respondo sin dejar de mirarla y ella no deja de rodearme con sus brazos

- Te he visto con el hijo de Haymitch, con el de Finnick… serías un gran padre

- Solo si es contigo.

- Peeta…

- Entiéndelo Katniss, no me interesa un hijo que no sea tuyo. No me interesa otra mujer que no seas tú. Soy feliz contigo a mi lado y no necesito más.

- ¿Pero si no quiero hijos?

- No los tendremos – digo seguro de mis palabras, aunque me duele decirlas

- Tengo miedo Peeta – me dice llorando y la siento en mi regazo para consolarla – tengo miedo de tener un hijo…

- ¿Tienes miedo de que le haga algo? ¿De qué uno de mis episodios ponga en riesgo a nuestro hijo? – pregunto desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero mis preguntas son válidas, son las que mil veces me he hecho. Es cierto que miles de veces he imaginado a mis hijos, pero también miles de veces he soñado y pensado en el riesgo que correrían a mi lado.

- ¡No! – exclama furiosa levantándose. Camina un poco por la cocina y luego se hinca frente a mí – ¿acaso es lo que piensas?

- Es mi mayor temor – digo moviendo mi cabeza afirmativamente

- Peeta, sabes que puedes controlar tus episodios

- Pero siguen ahí, sigo luchando contra ellos, sigo poniéndote en peligro todos los días, todo el tiempo. ¡Imagínate con alguno de nuestros hijos!

- Sé que no pasaría – me dice y por un momento le creo. Deseo tanto creerle que no soy un peligro.

- Bueno – exclamo después de un largo silencio por parte de los dos – creo que ya aclaramos esta situación. No tendremos hijos.

- Peeta…

- Ya sea por tus razones o por mis temores, creo que está decidido.

- Peeta – vuelve a decirme con su bella mirada

- O hay alguna otra razón por la que quieras que nos separemos, Katniss…

- ¡No! – grita corriendo a mis brazos – ninguna. Quiero seguir a tu lado

- Entonces dejemos esta discusión y vayamos a dormir.

Timo se ha enfermado y está en cama desde hace un par de días, lo que me ha complicado el trabajo en la panadería. Paso todo el día trabajando sin descanso y llego exhausto a casa, estoy a punto de contratar a alguien que me ayude por estos días cuando Delly se presenta ofreciéndose a ayudar.

- Timo se encuentra mejor, su mamá lo cuida muy bien y casi no me deja estar con él – dice y noto un poco de tristeza.

Pienso por un momento en lo afortunado que soy de tener a Katniss viviendo conmigo. Si fuéramos unos jóvenes normales, no podríamos vivir juntos y mucho menos dormir.

- Está muy preocupado por el trabajo, así que decidí venir a ayudarte ¿te serviría mi ayuda? – me dice con su alegre sonrisa a la que no me puedo negar.

Delly resulta una gran ayuda, ha aprendido a hornear muy bien y está siempre muy dispuesta a trabajar y seguir mis indicaciones, su alegría hace que nos divirtamos mucho trabajando.

Aprovecho la presencia de Delly para hablar sobre mi infancia. Pocos recuerdos me quedan y muchas veces prefiero no intentar recordarlos por temor a una crisis, pero decido aprovechar la compañía de Delly para preguntarle sobre nuestra infancia.

La experiencia adquirida durante su ayuda en el Distrito 13 la hacen perfecta para este momento. Cada vez que conversa conmigo lo hace con tranquilidad y siendo muy concreta y precisa en lo que me dice. Busca por todos los medios evitarme un episodio y se lo agradezco aunque no logre evitarlo al cien por ciento. En algunos momentos empiezo a sentir como algunas imágenes se contraponen a lo que le escucho decir provocándome miedo y desconcierto. Ella lo nota inmediatamente y se acerca a mí abrazándome con suavidad, espera pacientemente mientras calmo mi mente y responde a todas mis interrogantes.

Me doy cuenta que es la persona perfecta para hablarme de mi familia. Me duele mucho pensar en ellos, pero me duele más no sentirme seguro de mis recuerdos sobre ellos. No quiero olvidarlos.

El negocio está tranquilo y Delly prepara un té para acompañar unas pastas que he preparado. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la zona de preparación y comienzo a preguntarle sobre mi familia.

Conforme avanza la conversación empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo se tensa y mi mente se confunde. Una serie de imágenes me aterran y busco de alguna manera conservarme lucido. Escucho la voz de Delly tratando de tranquilizarme y me concentro en su voz. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero noto que Delly sigue a mi lado y me sonríe cuando logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Delly – susurro sin poder hablar más

- Creo que la plática de hoy fue muy intensa – me dice sonriendo más tranquila. El episodio ha pasado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto al levantarme del suelo y ver que está oscuro a nuestro alrededor

- Ya es tarde, estuviste mal un par de horas

- Lo siento Delly, debí haberte espantado

- Me estoy acostumbrando – me dice alegremente – si hablar conmigo te ayuda, estoy dispuesta a cuidarte durante tus episodios

- Gracias Delly, eres muy amable – le respondo muy agradecido con su amistad.

Dejamos la panadería y ella insiste en acompañarme hasta mi casa, algo que le agradezco pues me siento sumamente cansado. Desde la distancia compruebo que Katniss está parada en el pórtico de la casa, esperándome con impaciencia.

- ¡Peeta! – exclama al verme y corre a nuestro encuentro - ¡Delly! – dice parándose en seco frente a nosotros y comprobar que quien me acompaña es ella

- Hola Katniss – esboza su siembre afable sonrisa – acompañé a Peeta porque no se sentía muy bien

- ¡¿Cómo?! – pregunta mirándome a los ojos y por un momento me enojo con mi amiga

- No es nada – respondo tratando de aparentar control de la situación

- Tuvo un episodio – responde Delly – pero ya está mejor

Katniss me rodea con su brazo brindándome su apoyo para caminar hasta la casa, donde me lleva hasta la sala y me acuesta dándome un besito.

- Gracias por todo Delly – le dice invitándola a retirarse y espero ser solo yo quien note los celos de Katniss

- No es nada – responde mi amiga con su siempre alegre voz. Realmente espero que no se percate del enojo de Katniss – mañana me encargo yo de abrir la panadería – me grita desde la puerta.

Katniss me cubre con una manta y se sienta frente a mí.

- ¿Está bien? – me pregunta y observo su sincera preocupación

- Ahora estoy bien – le digo con una sonrisa seductora

- Solo al lado de Delly estas bien – noto un poco de frustración

- No te enojes Katniss, Delly solo trata de ayudarme… en la panadería, con mis recuerdos

- ¿no lo puedo hacer yo? – me dice y noto unos celos que en el fondo me alegran

- Claro que sí, pero Delly conoció muy bien a toda mi familia

- Peeta…

- Me duele no poder pensar en ellos sin tener un episodio… Katniss, no quiero olvidarlos.

- Peeta – me abraza y siento como sus lágrimas cae en mi pecho – no los olvidaras, lo prometo.

- No te enojes Katniss, Delly solo trata de ayudarme

- Lo sé Peeta, lo siento mucho.

Paso una noche intranquila llena de recuerdos confusos que Katniss busca calmar con su canto y caricias. A la hora de levantarme estoy agotado y mi pequeña me prohíbe ir a la panadería, no opongo resistencia y vuelvo a intentar dormir por lo menos un par de horas más.

A media mañana me siento mejor y Katniss me invita a dar una caminata hasta el lago para relajarnos. Hace tiempo que no nos tomábamos tiempo para nosotros y caminar tranquilamente de la mano por el bosque, sintiendo el aire fresco, me ayuda a tranquilizar mi mente y mis recuerdos. Ver a Katniss en su elemento es fabuloso, su rostro se irradia una paz muy especial y sus ojos tienen un brillo inigualable. Sonríe y ríe sin ningún motivo. Comenzamos un juego en el que ella se esconde entre los árboles y luego tengo que buscarla, en cuanto lo hago ella sale corriendo a esconderse nuevamente. La atrapo detrás de un árbol y ríe tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo, la dejo ir para comenzar a perseguirla, voy detrás de su risa entre los árboles cuando escucho un grito.

- ¡Katniss! – le grito y siento una angustia espantos en el pecho

- ¡Peeta! – le escucho grita y corro hacia donde el sonido me lleva

Corro lo más rápido que puedo parándome en seco unos centímetros antes de caer por una barranca. Recupero el aliento y me afianzo a la tierra firme detrás de mí.

- Peeta – me dice Katniss debajo de mis pies. Ahí está ella, colgando deteniéndose de una simple rama a punto de romperse.

- ¡Katniss! – grito y me arrojo al suelo estirando mi mano tratando de alcanzarla. Me estiro lo más que puedo sin lograr alcanzarla

Mi mente comienza a buscar una solución y busco rápidamente una rama larga que me permita acerarme más. La encuentro rápidamente y nuevamente me tiro al suelo acercando la rama.

- Toma la rama – le digo a Katniss y ella no duda en hacerlo. Se afianza lo más que puede y comienzo a subir la rama

- Peeta – me dice con miedo en la voz – me resbalo. No puedo

Noto como sus manos no tienen la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse detenida de la rama mientras la subo. Le grito que aguante y comienzo a subir la rama lo más rápido que puedo. Unos segundos que siento eternos son suficientes para poder tomar con mi mano una mano de Katniss. Siento su piel al mismo tiempo que siento que mi corazón vuelve a latir. Ya la tengo entre mis manos y no habrá nada que me haga soltarla. Estoy seguro de ello.

- Tranquila Katniss – le digo infundiéndole seguridad – ya te tengo. Trata de darme la otra mano

Al mismo momento los dos soltamos la rama que cae por el acantilado y escuchamos como se estrella contra las piedras y ramas más abajo. Estira su mano buscando la mía, pero no logra afianzarse de la mía.

- Peeta – me dice y siento el miedo en su voz

- No te voy a soltar Katniss – le digo y comienzo a subirla. No necesito su otra mano para subirla, me es suficiente la otra. No la pienso soltar.

Comienzo a subirla y noto como trata de ayudarme con sus pies, pero no encuentra donde apoyarlos y el movimiento pendular que adquiere su cuerpo dificulta la subida.

- Te voy a balancear – le digo impidiendo que mi miedo se note en la voz – en cuanto estes arriba te voy a lanzar hacia tierra firme

- Está bien – me dice después de meditarlo unos segundos y llegar a la misma conclusión que yo. Es la única opción que hay. Katniss será como un saco de harina que arrojare con todas mis fuerzas.

Noto como su cuerpo se mantiene firme dejándose balancear y tomando cada vez más velocidad y distancia, suficiente para poder sacarla del acantilado y arrojarla a tierra firme

- ¡Ahora! – le grito y la arrojo con toda mi fuerza. Observo como su cuerpo vuela por unos instantes y aterriza a unos metros de distancia. Corro a su lado y me siento junto a ella – ¿estás bien?

- Peeta – me dice con sus bellos ojos grises – gracias, pensé que moriría.

- Nunca lo permitiría – le digo abrazándola con fuerza, dejando salir toda la tensión que me generó el poderla perder. Odio sentirme así, odio sentir la mínima posibilidad de perderla.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta el lago, abrazados, sintiendo una inmensa necesidad de sentirnos cerca, de no separarnos.

- Sigues temblando Katniss

- Absurdo ¿no? – me dice con su sonrisa divertida – tantas veces que estuve a punto de morir y esta me sigue haciendo temblar. Supongo que es porque ahora no quiero morir

- ¿Y antes sí? – pregunto intrigado

- En la primera arena, estaba dispuesta a luchar pero sabía que tenía una posibilidad en 24… en la segunda arena estaba decidida a morir

- A morir por mí – digo y una serie de imágenes llenan mi cerebro de recuerdos dolorosos

- Sí – me dice abrazándome con fuerza, pensando en la posibilidad de un evento

- No lo hagas Katniss, no mueras por mí

- Por eso sigo temblando, porque no quiero morir, ahora quiero vivir por ti.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola, hola! les dejo el siguiente capítulo. muchisimas gracias por sus comentrios y nos leemos mañana!**

**Capítulo 28**

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

- ¡No! – grito desesperada. Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es real. No puede suceder, esto no es así… debo estar soñando, pero ¿por qué no despierto? Estoy en el Capitolio, en el balcón de la casa de Gobierno, donde tenía que matar a Snow y en su lugar mate a Coin.

Estoy vestida con el uniforme de Sinsajo que Cinna me diseño. Tengo mi arco en la mano y a Snow frente a mí riendo burlonamente. Unos aerodeslizadores aparecen y miro hacia la multitud que esta congregada en la plaza. Ahí está mi hermana, mi querida Prim, atendiendo heridos cuando los aerodeslizadores sueltan varios paracaídas plateados. Grito tratando de decirles que huyan, pero Prim no me oye. Cerca de ella esta Peeta, disfrazado, como cuando lo deje en la tienda de Tigris. Ha llegado a la plaza y el si me escucha, está corriendo rumbo a mi hermana, la ha visto y está corriendo para salvarla cuando los paracaídas comienzan a estallar.

Mi hermana murió, esto es un sueño estoy segura, pero se siente tan real. Siento el calor abrazador de los paracaídas incendiándose, siento como me quemo, como se quema mi hermana y mi chico del pan. Todos van a morir, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no, solo mi hermana va a morir, así que corro hacia donde está Peeta, me ve y en sus ojos veo la tristeza de saber que no pudo hacer nada por mi hermana, que está muerta.

- Peeta – le grito pero antes de llegar a él recuerdo que tengo que matar a Coin, me vuelvo y suelto la flecha que le da directo en el corazón. Cae del balcón cuando Peeta está por llegar a mi lado y me impide que saque con la boca, la jaula de noche que me llevará al lado de mi hermana - ¡No! – grito nuevamente y lo veo con furia.

- ¡Katniss! – escucho su dulce voz gritándome. Es un sueño, estoy segura pero no logro despertar.

Estoy nuevamente en el balcón, Peeta está a mi lado hecho un ovillo, tiene las manos presionando su cráneo, está por matarse. Trato de detenerlo pero no puedo con su fuerza, esta por matarse y no puedo hacer nada. Le hablo, canto, pero todo empeora, tiembla, me mira con terror y sigue apretándose el cráneo.

- ¡Haymitch! – grito pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie llega – Peeta, Peeta, por favor, no me dejes – le grito llorando desconsolada – no me abandones. Quédate conmigo…

- Siempre – me responde, pero no el Peeta de mis pesadillas. La voz viene de más lejos, viene de más allá. Me aferro a esa voz y el mundo comienza a moverse.

Por fin logro despertar y ahí está Peeta sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, moviéndome y hablándome para que despierte.

- Katniss – me dice cuando encuentra mis ojos – estoy aquí. estoy a tu lado.

- Peeta… quédate conmigo

- Siempre – me dice abrazándome y siento su desesperación en la voz.

Comienzo a pensar en lo que es real. Ayer Peeta tuvo un fuerte episodio estando con Delly y esta mañana salimos al bosque a caminar; estuve a punto de morir en un despeñadero, él me salvo. Como siempre, me salvo. Me quedo pensando, tratando de olvidar mis sueños, y tiemblo aún más al pensar que esta sensación que siento es la que Peeta siente a cada momento.

- No sé lo qué paso – le digo en algún momento de la noche

- Han sido demasiadas emociones – me dice sin soltarme y recuerdo que al regresar del bosque recibimos una llamada de Plutarch, quieren una entrevista de nosotros.

Seguimos siendo tema de conversación y símbolo de la nueva Panem. De vez en cuando nos piden visitas, eventos, entrevistas. Han pasado 5 años y seguimos teniendo las mismas secuelas. El mundo sigue avanzando, el país está mejorando, los ciudadanos también, todos menos nosotros. Seguimos igual, abrazados por las noches, enfrentando nuestros demonios, subsistiendo día tras día sin que nada cambie.

Estoy decidida a que eso cambie. Estoy harta de seguir encerrada en lo mismo. Quiero aprender a vivir, quiero hacer lo que todos los demás están haciendo. Por mí, por mi hermana, por la familia de Peeta, por Peeta.

- ¡Voy a ir contigo!

- Peeta – le digo en tono de suplica. No puedo creer que por el pequeño incidente de ayer, en el que casi muero, ahora quiera acompañarme a cazar todos los días – y ¿la panadería? ¿acaso piensas acompañarme todos los días a cazar?

- No lo sé Katniss – me responde furioso – solo sé que si voy a la panadería, estaré preocupado por ti y no podré concentrarme.

- No me va a pasar nada – le respondo tratando de no enojarme, de convencerlo, así que le rodeo con mis brazos

- Ayer paso – me dice soltándose de mi abrazo – no es la primera vez que tienes un incidente. Has llegado golpeada, raspada…

- Son gajes del oficio – le digo nuevamente enojada – además no voy sola, van mis discípulos

- ¡No importa!

- ¡No seas absurdo Peeta!

- ¡No seas terca, Katniss!

- Aquí el del problema eres tú

- ¡Tú no quieres que vaya! – me grita Peeta furioso

- ¡Claro que no! – respondo cansada de pelear, además sé que mis chicos me están esperando justo afuera de mi casa y que se burlaran de mí, todo el día. – ¡no puedes cazar! – le suelto y me arrepiento de mis palabras.

Peeta me mira y noto como su furia se transforma en frustración y luego en tristeza

- Peeta…

- Tienes razón Katniss – me dice entrando en la cocina

- Peeta – entro detrás de él

- Anda vete ya.

- Peeta… – siento como la voz me traiciona, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas

- ¿Tú crees que si no hubiera perdido mi pierna, podría acompañarte?

No puedo más, me arrojo a sus brazos y comienzo a llorar desconsolada

- Lo siento Peeta. Es mi culpa. Por mi culpa perdiste la pierna

- No es así, Katniss… no es así… – siento sus brazos rodeándome y siento como comienzan a temblar. Un episodio. – por tú culpa perdí mi pierna ¿Real o no real? – pregunta y miro sus bellos ojos dilatados – no real… ¡No real! – me grita desesperado – dime que no es real…

- No real – le respondo tratando de tranquilizarlo – fue un muto, como siempre me protegías, fue un muto quien lastimó tu pierna

- Katniss – se tranquiliza mientras lloro en sus brazos – gracias – me dice cuando todo ha pasado – anda vete ya. Te deben estar esperando

El episodio ha sido rápido, pero aún así toma más de una hora. Mis chicos deben estar desesperados.

- Ven conmigo – le digo secándome las lágrimas

- No – responde él – la cazadora eres tú, pequeña

- Peeta… lo siento

- Yo lo siento más – me dice con un ligera sonrisa – me encantaría cazar contigo

Me voy con mis chicos a cazar, pero sin dejar de pensar en Peeta. La pregunta que me hizo, me sigue dando vueltas, pero estoy segura que si no hubiera perdido su pierna seguiría siendo igual de ruidoso. No es su pierna, así es él. Estoy distraída y los chicos se burlan de mi todo el tiempo, los dejos hacerlo mientras sigo pensando en una manera de compensar a mi chico del pan.

Regreso a casa y comienzo a preparar la cena para esa noche. Mientras cocino sigo pensando en Peeta, fue él quien me enseñó a cocinar y ahora lo hago diariamente para los dos. Preparo un faisán que cacé esa mañana y decido hacer una cena especial. Salgo a cortar unas primroses y lleno la mesa con ellas. Saco uno de los vinos que Plutarch nos manda de vez en cuando.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le digo a Haymitch una madrugada cuando lo voy a buscar a su casa y lo veo salir subrepticiamente por la parte de atrás de su casa

- A buscarte, preciosa – me responde y caminamos de regreso a casa topándonos con Peeta

- ¿A dónde van? – nos pregunta

- A cazar – responde nuestro mentor y Peeta se despide con rumbo a la panadería

- ¿vamos a cazar? – interrogo a Haymitch

- Sí. necesito alejarme por unas cuantas horas, Harmond me está volviendo loco, necesito un día libre

- ¿Johanna lo sabe? – pregunto pues me imagino que no debe estar muy feliz de que Haymitch la deje sola con su hijo, sobre todo con el pequeño Harmond, que tiene el carácter de sus dos padres juntos. Es sumamente demandante y todo el tiempo quiere estar jugando.

- Aunque no lo creas preciosa, sí.

Partimos rumbo al bosque, dejando todos nuestros problemas atrás.

- Así que no eres muy feliz – le digo en broma

- ¡Oh, no! – exclama mi mentor – todo lo contrario. Ese Harmond ha cambiado mi vida, pero necesitaba relajarme pro un par de horas. Es más, Johanna hablará con Peeta esta tarde para pedirle que cuide a nuestro hijo el día de mañana. Johanna necesita descansar y no confía en mí para pasar tanto tiempo a solas con él.

Me rio ante la perspectiva y sé que Peeta aceptará encantado. Le encanta pasar tiempo con Harmond y los dos se quieren mucho.

- Pero creo que tú estás peor ¿o me equivoco, preciosa?

- No te equivocas – le digo con sinceridad – necesito tu consejo

- Adelante. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, para que luego hagas todo lo contrario

- ¡Haymitch!

- ¡Es cierto! Nunca haces nada de lo que te digo

- Me quiero casar

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama sorprendido.

- ¿Crees que Peeta quiera?

- No seas absurda – me responde recobrando el habla – pero ¿estás segura?

- Tengo que seguir con mi vida y este debe ser el primer paso. Llevo viviendo con él muchos años, no debería cambiar nada.

- Pero lo que quieres es que cambie – me dice como buen observador que es.

- No sé cómo hacer que las cosas cambien, que sigamos con nuestra vida…

- Puede ser un hijo…

- ¡No! – exclamo sin más, pues no tengo ninguna buena razón para seguir negándome.

- Está bien, preciosa. Cálmate – me dice divertido con mi reacción – empieza por casarte y deja de pensar tanto, déjate llevar.

- Pero… – comienzo a decir y Haymitch me silencia con una mano en la boca

- Pero nada. Cómo no confías en ti, confía en Peeta, es la mejor persona que conozco.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, hola! aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 29**

**POV Peeta Mellark**

Estamos a mitad del invierno así que cierro la panadería más temprano, como casi todos los negocios del Distrito, la actividad en las tardes se reduce al mínimo por causa del mal tiempo. A mí me agrada, ya que regreso a pasar la tarde con Katniss. Esta mañana estoy sumamente ansioso por cerrar, pues Katniss no ha salido a cazar con sus discípulos, pues uno de ellos esta resfriado a causa del clima. Así que deseo salir corriendo a casa para verla.

Timo nota mi ansiedad y trata de distraerme hasta que es la hora de cerrar. Tomo mi abrigo, la muleta y me despido de mi amigo. Camino lentamente entre la nieve rumbo a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Desde lejos distingo mi casa, no observo luz en las ventanas, pero si el humo saliendo de la chimenea.

- Katniss debe haberse quedado dormida

Acelero el paso todo lo que la nieve y mi pierna artificial me lo permiten. En cuanto llego a la entrada sacudo la nieve de mi abrigo y botas antes de entrar. Noto como el aliento me falta en cuanto entro a casa.

- Bienvenido – me dice Katniss parada al lado de la chimenea encendida

- ¡Katniss! – alcanzo a decir sin poder moverme

Ahí está ella, ataviada con un sencillo pero bello vestido blanco que le resalta su figura. Trae el pelo recogido como su mamá lo hacía y unos ligeros mechones caen en su frente y cuello. Se ve hermosa.

Está rodeada por pequeñas velas prendidas que adornan toda la estancia. Frente a ella hay una pequeña mesa adornada con algunas primroses que seguramente cortó de las que planté frente a su casa. También hay una bandeja con un pan. Uno de los panes más sencillos que hacemos en la panadería, pero de los más especiales pues son los que se usan durante la ceremonia de unión matrimonial.

¡¿Katniss desea casarse conmigo?! – pienso sin poderme mover, sin dejar de verla

- ¿Peeta? – me dice por fin dando un paso hacia mí, estira su mano para tomar la mía. Mira mis ojos buscando el indicio de un episodio pero solo encuentra lágrimas que seca con su mano

- Katniss…

- No deseo una gran boda – comienza a decir – pero si deseo ser tu esposa…

- Katniss… – continuo tartamudeando

- Hace mucho, te pedí que me pidieras matrimonio frente a todo Panem – dice y recuerdo cuando ella pidió una propuesta de matrimonio televisada – por eso creo que ahora me corresponde hacerlo – se arrodilla frente a mi

- ¡Katniss! – vuelvo a decir dejándome caer frente a ella. La rodeo con mis brazos y nuestros rostros quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia

- Peeta Mellark – comienza a decir con seriedad – desde hace mucho tiempo robaste mi corazón con un simple gesto que salvo mi vida y la de mi familia. No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que significas para mí, pero eres necesario para mi existencia, eres mi razón de vivir, lo único que me motiva a salir adelante y seguir viviendo.

- Katniss…

Ella me silencia con su dedo y su mágica sonrisa

- Peeta – continua sin dejarme de ver a los ojos – ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

- Katniss – digo en medio de las lagrimas de mi rostro – pero…

- No me digas eso Peeta – interrumpe con alegría

- ¡Sí! – exclamo atrayéndola hacia mí aún más – si quiero casarme contigo, pero... no es necesario que lo hagas Katniss, yo sé lo que piensas sobre el matrimonio

- Eso era antes, Peeta. Cuando temía que el Capitolio pudiera hacerle daño a mis seres queridos

- ¡Katniss! – exclamo inundado de amor

- Vamos – dice levantándose y ayudándome a hacerlo.

Me lleva hasta la pequeña mesa tomando el pan entres sus manos.

- Este pan – comienza – marca el inicio de nuestro matrimonio

- Es el símbolo de que siempre compartiremos todo – continuo hablando desde mi corazón – en las buenas y en las malas

- En la salud y la enfermedad… – dice ella

- Te entrego mi vida – le digo mirando sus bellos ojos grises – y viviré para hacerte feliz Katniss…

- Porque eso es lo que nosotros dos hacemos – me dice con una bella sonrisa – nos entregamos por completo, damos nuestras vidas por el otro… porque nos protegemos y amamos desde hace mucho tiempo

- Y por siempre lo haremos – concluyo acercando el pan a la bandeja colocada en la chimenea para tostarlo

Nos miramos en silencio mientras escuchamos las chispas saltar tostando el pan.

- Listo – dice Katniss sacando la bandeja con el pan tostado.

Lo toma con un paño blanco y lo parte dejando ver un suave pan caliente por el interior. Se lo acerca a la boca soplando sobre él, luego lo acerca a mi boca y le doy una mordida. Tomo el pan por el mismo lugar que lo tiene agarrado Katniss y se lo quito para acercárselo a su boca. Ella lo muerde sin dudar y me sonríe con la mirada.

- Te amo Katniss Everdeen – le digo en medio de besos y caricias

- Soy tuya, Peeta Mellark, siempre he sido tuya – concluye besándome con amor… amor infinito que respondo levantándola entre mis brazos y sintiendo el dulce sabor de su boca en la mía mientras la llevo a cuestas a nuestra habitación.

La dejo en la cama, abro el cajón de mi cómoda y saco una caja que llevo guardando bastante tiempo. Es un anillo que compré en una visita al Capitolio, Effie, me ayudó a conseguirlo y es perfecto para mi querida Katniss. Es un diamante no muy grande pero si muy claro y brillante del que me enamoré en cuanto lo vi. Lo compré con la esperanza de algún día convencer a Katniss de casarnos. Ahora ella me ha sorprendido y ya somos marido y mujer.

- Katniss – le digo enseñando la caja

- ¡Peeta! – exclama sorprendida y toma la caja entre sus manos

- Ábrela – le digo y no dejo de verla. No quiero perderme un segundo de su reacción

- Es… ¡es hermoso! – exclama sacando el anillo – ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

- Mucho

- Siento haberme tardado tanto en dar este paso

- Por ti esperaría toda la vida, Katniss

- Ya no tienes que esperar, Peeta. Soy tuya, soy tu esposa

- Eres mía – repito acercándome a ella. Tomo el anillo y lo coloco en dedo de su mano – perfecto

- Te amo Peeta Mellark, te amo.

La tomo entre mis brazos y la abrazo con pasión, me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos y libero mi cuerpo de toda atadura. Nos desnudamos con suavidad, sintiendo cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, besándonos y acariciándonos sin prisa, disfrutando cada instante de entrega total.

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

Peeta puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, tanto así que me convenció de tener un hijo. Fue niña. Seguimos luchando contra las secuelas de nuestra vida a manos de Snow, es parte de nuestra vida, por lo mismo sabemos disfrutar cada momento de tranquilidad y belleza que tenemos.

**Fin**

**Hola, hola!, pues aquí quería terminar la historia originalmente, así que decidí hacerlo. Ahora, tengo varias ideas para continuar con una Katniss embarazada y con sus pequeños, pero decidí hacerlo en otra historia. Ya sabran de mí! **

**Les agradezco muchisimo a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron esta historia, sobre todo a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios que furon un gran aliciente en este viaje. gracias por su apoyo, gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por disfrutar conmigo de esta idea que tenía que sacar de mi mente. De verdad! sentía la necesidad de escribir lo que creí que pasaba, darle un cierre a la maravillosa historia de Susan Collins. gracias por acompañarme y nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
